Starting With Baby Steps
by Brinchen86
Summary: A story about the importance of family and friends. And that a fresh start is needed sometimes. - DL, AU
1. Somewhere Out There

**Starting With Baby Steps**

**Summary: A story about the importance of family and friends. And that a fresh start is needed sometimes. - DL, AU**

**Author's note: So. I started this fic a while ago and already posted quite a lot of chapters at my livejournal. I was hesitant to post yet another fic, but why not? I want to thank Dine89 and afrozenheart412 for discussing this fic with me, for inspiring me and giving me ideas. Thank you so much for all the support! You are the reason why I'm actually writing this. :) Note: I don't know much about how to adopt children in the US, so if I made mistakes with that, I'm sorry. But hey, this is fiction, so I guess it should be fine. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Rating: T**

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Somewhere Out There**

The sun was about to disappear behind the might, snow covered mountains, colouring the wild, Alaskan countryside in a soft, golden tone. While most other parts of the country were experiencing a nice, colourful fall, the weather in Alaska was a lot rougher. In November already, people had to get prepared for a cold, icy and snowy winter.

Their plane had landed at the airport of Fairbanks just a few hours earlier. Lindsay Monroe had decided that she didn't want to stay in this city with her children. For now, she didn't want to be anywhere near a large city. Even though she knew that in smaller towns people used to chat and gossip, she was hoping to find a nice, peaceful place for herself, her son Jamie and her daughter Claire.

Sighing softly, she tried to focus on the long highway that seemed to go on for miles, cleaving its way through the wilderness of this huge, rough state. Her decision to move to Alaska hadn't been spontaneous. She had lived in this area for several years as a teenager before she and her parents had moved back to Montana where she had grown up.

Montana had always been her home, but same she could say about Cornflower Creek; the tiny town where she had spent a few wonderful years. When she had to make the decision where she would move to, Cornflower Creek had come to her mind first.

The sight of the sun disappearing in the distance was stunning, but Lindsay couldn't see much beauty in it right now. Her reasons to move to this wild, peaceful place weren't pleasant ones. She was hoping for a fresh start.

Once again releasing a soft sigh, Lindsay glanced into the rare-view-mirror. The five years old Claire was asleep since Lindsay had put her into the car which she had managed to buy surprisingly quickly not far away from the airport. Then again she hadn't been picky; a big, safe car had been all she had wanted. Glancing at the passenger's seat, she noticed that her sixteen years old son had fallen asleep as well, resting against the window with his head.

For a moment, a soft smile lit her face at the peaceful sight of her sleeping children. Three years ago, she had adopted the two of them, yet it felt as if they were a family for much longer. They had fully accepted her as their mother.

Unlike her husband Alex. Shaking her head, Lindsay tried to push him out of her mind again, but it didn't work. He was the reason why she had to move. She had moved to New York City because she was hoping for a fantastic job, and because she had always dreamt of living there. Apart from that, her oldest brother who was living in New York since he had moved there to study at NYU, had kept on praising the city whenever they had talked on the phone.

So one day, she had listened to his urging that she should finally come over as well. She had been his roommate, soon she had found a nice job as a nurse in one of the best hospitals of the city. And soon she had met Alex. The doctor had been loving, charming, intelligent and he seemed to have been the perfect man for her. They had moved in together after the first couple of months, and soon after that, Alex had proposed.

The wedding had been big, all their family members and friends had been invited. Lindsay had firmly believed that her decision to marry Alex had been right. Especially as just a few months after that, he had agreed to her wish to adopt children.

His decision that she should be the only one who would adopt Jamie and Claire at the beginning should have made her suspicious though, and many times, Lindsay had wondered if back then already, something had been wrong with their marriage. She had tried to convince him that as they were a married couple, they should adopt them both, but Alex hadn't listened to her. More than once, he had told her that he wasn't ready for becoming a father yet, but that he knew how much she wished to become a mother and wanted to fulfil her this wish. After a while, she had just stopped convincing him, knowing he wouldn't change his mind any time soon.

Thanks to Alex's decision, adopting the siblings, both orphans, had been a lot more difficult, but Lindsay's wish to become their mother had been stronger than Alex's strange behaviour and stronger than the exhaustion caused by having to convince the responsible social workers that she would be a good mother for Jamie and Claire. Her determination had succeeded. She had finally become the legal mother of of the two siblings.

Now, three years later, she and her children were about to move to a tiny town somewhere in the wilderness of Alaska, and still she couldn't understand how her marriage had managed to go downhill like that. Many times before she had decided to go for the adoption, Lindsay had asked Alex if he was indeed fine with her wish. She had told him many times that she would wait until he was ready as well, that she loved him and didn't mind if he didn't like her idea.

But he had reassured her over and over again. He had even pushed her towards the adoption. Now she believed that he had just wanted to keep her busy and distracted so she wouldn't notice that back then already, he had been in a relationship with another woman.

Lindsay still didn't understand how she hadn't noticed the fact that her husband had managed to cheat on her for four of the five years they had been married. It had always been the same woman; a woman she had met several times. Lindsay had always felt a strange dislike for this woman, but she hadn't been able to figure out what problem she had had with her. Probably she had already sensed that Carol Hanson had meant danger for her marriage.

Shaking her head once again, she fought against the rising tears. For months, she had felt that something was wrong between her and Alex. A week ago, she had found out that Alex was cheating on her. Even if he hadn't chosen to stay with Carol, she would have gotten divorced. The fact that he had preferred his affair over her only pained her even more.

As her view fogged with tears, Lindsay quickly ran the back of her hand over her eyes. They would start fresh in Alaska. Even though it hurt that Alex had been cheating on her for four years, she wanted to leave him behind. Things wouldn't be easy for the small family. Even though Alex had given her money to buy a car and a house and had bought her plane ticket, she would have to find a job quickly to pay for herself and the two children.

"He isn't worth any tears."

Jamie's tired voice interrupted Lindsay in her thoughts. Looking at him quickly, she offered a smile.

"Oh, I'm fine, don't worry," she answered. "I'm just tired. The flight and driving all the time is hard."

"Yeah, sure." Jamie didn't hide that he didn't believe a single word of her answer. "Mom, you might be able to hide it in front of her, but I'm no baby anymore, okay? I know you keep on crying since you had that argument with him. But he's an ass, believe me. He's not worth a tear."

"Being sixteen doesn't mean I want you to say things like 'ass'. Especially not in front of your sister," Lindsay answered. She couldn't help but smile lightly as she saw how Jamie rolled his eyes. "Listen, I'm still upset. I guess it's normal."

"Of course it's normal when such a butt cheats on you for years. Fucking idiot." He grinned. "Oops, I guess that wasn't fine either."

Lindsay shook her head at him. She couldn't help but smile even more. "Anyway. What I wanted to say is that even though I'm upset, I still have the two of you. Look at what a beautiful place we are here now. We'll start fresh. Everything will be so much better here. Believe me, when my parents moved to Cornflower Creek with me, I was surprised by how quickly I got used to being here." She hesitated. "I know you had some friends in New York, but we'll find a way for you to see them."

"Oh, I can still skype with them. You know, using the webcam and all," Jamie answered. "There will be internet connection in Cornflower Creek, right?"

Lindsay chuckled. "This is Alaska, not the moon, and possibly you'd even get an internet connection up there."

Jamie nodded satisfied. He looked out of the front window for a while before he spoke again. "It's really nice here. Different, but nice. I could imagine people in town will be friendly. There's not as much going on as in New York City, but hey, I guess Alaskan teenagers will also have their ways to have fun."

"Yep, like fishing, hunting and stuff like that." Lindsay winked at him. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it sooner than you think."

* * *

Lindsay knew that for Jamie and Claire, moving to Alaska wasn't easy. She had feared that especially Jamie would have his problems with that. To her surprise, he hadn't argued with her. And as she watched her son, she spotted a hint of excitement in his eyes. This fresh start was important, for all of them. And as she turned back to the sight in front of her, she couldn't help but smile as well.

Sitting on the stairs of his porch, Danny Messer was taking in the stunning view in front of him. For five years, he was living in Cornflower Creek now and despite what he had expected, he had gotten used to it so much that it felt like he had grown up in the countryside. Born in New York, he had spent a few of his teenager years in Cornflower Creek due to his father's job. They had moved back to New York.

Five years ago, he had decided that he was longing for more. He wanted an adventure. Danny was someone who didn't like to sit still. New York was an amazing city, it never got boring, it was fast, loud and big. But it wasn't enough for him.

He wanted to face new challenges. And so, after thinking about it carefully, he had decided to go back to this small town where he had spent a couple of wonderful years. There had been more reasons for his decision to move. But even though Cornflower Creek was so different to the city where he had grown up, he had soon accepted this place as home again. Out here, he could do whatever he wanted to do. He had made some great friends.

The place was home for him now. He had gotten a new job; working in the woods was so different to working at his uncle's manufacture. It was hard, physical work as well though and he was used to it. It gave him the feeling to do something for his money. Unlike in New York, he was able to have his own house in Cornflower Creek, not far away from the Yukon River. The mighty stream was a wonderful place to sit down and think.

Still, as much as he loved this beautiful place, it wasn't perfect. People in town were nice, so were his friends. But there was more Danny wanted. His house was big; everyone could afford a nice house out here. After all not many people bothered to live in Cornflower Creek. His house was too big for one person and even though he had his friends around a lot, he was wishing for more. He wanted to share this house with someone. With a woman. One certain woman, if he was honest to himself.

Sighing lightly, Danny leaned back, watching how the sun slowly disappeared behind the snow covered mountains. It was a stunning view. And all of the sudden, a smile lit his face as an unexpected excitement filled him.

"You're really a crazy guy, Messer," he said to himself, chuckling. It happened occasionally that he talked to himself. The wilderness was doing that to the people with the time. In New York, he had shared his apartment building with several other people. In Cornflower Creek, he had to walk a couple of minutes until Danny could see his closest neighbour.

Still he wouldn't change anything and he didn't regret his decision. And although he didn't know why, an inner voice was telling him that soon, things would get even better. He couldn't help but think of her again as his excitement increased and even though he didn't know why, he believed that sooner or later, they would meet again. Not in the city but out there, in Cornflower Creek.

* * *

It was dark already as Lindsay parked her car in front of the small motel at the edge of Cornwall Creek. The ride from Fairbanks to the small town near the Yukon River had been long and exhausting and she was glad she could sleep a bit soon.

The ride had been beautiful; the surrounding wilderness was stunning and she had to admit that she had missed this wonderful place. For now, all she wanted was getting a bed for herself and her children. The job and house hunting could start the following day.

"Finally no sitting anymore," Jamie groaned as he left the car, hopping around in the thin layer of snow that was covering the ground. "I was for sure that I wouldn't be able to use my legs anymore."

"Luckily you were wrong," Lindsay replied, winking at him. She opened the door to the back of the car and carefully freed Claire of her seatbelt. Startled awake by that, the five year old tried to move away from her mother.

"No, let me sleep," she complained, trying to snuggle back into her seat.

"You can sleep again in a few minutes," Lindsay promised, gently wrapping her arms around the small child to lift her up. "But then you can sleep in a real bed, not in a car."

Claire didn't reply. Instead, her small arms wrapped around her mother's neck and she snuggled into her shoulder.

"I guess we all finally want to sleep properly," Jamie said, yawning.

"Absolutely," Lindsay agreed. "Hold your sister for a moment, I'll get us a motel room."

She handed Claire, who had fallen asleep again, to Jamie before she made her way over to the office of the small motel. A few minutes later, she had the key. Only taking the bag that contained everything they would need for the night, she locked the car and together, they hurried to find their room. Lindsay hadn't expected much, but as she opened the door to the small room, she couldn't hide her disappointment.

"Only one bed," she sighed, giving Jamie an excusing look. "I'll make sure I'll find us a proper house or at least an apartment tomorrow."

"Honestly, Mom? I don't care." Jamie freed himself of Claire's tight embrace and placed his sister on the king sized bed. "It's big enough for the three of us. Better than staying at the big house of this ass for one more day ." He looked up at his mother. "What?"

Lindsay chuckled. "Nothing. It's just fascinating me how differently you are behaving to what most other teenagers would do in your situation."

Jamie grinned. "Oh, if you rather want me to scream and jump around and threaten that I'll run away, I can do that for you." He smiled satisfied as his mother laughed. "Seriously, Mom. I never liked that ass. Every place in the world would be better than staying one more day under the same roof with him. I bet they'll have nice, big houses over here."

"With internet connection," Lindsay added with a wink.

"Oh yeah!" Jamie agreed.

Laughing again, Lindsay stepped back to the door of the motel room while Jamie started to unpack their bag. Briefly, she glanced out into the darkness, in the distance spotting the silhouettes of the tall mountains. It was a clear night. The full moon was glistering in the snow that covered everything. It was a peaceful sight and once again, she smiled as she realised that her decision had been right.


	2. After So Many Years

**A/N: Aww, thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I'm happy you like the new story! And as I wrote a couple of chapters for this fic already, here is the next update! Special thanks to rapidtetv, afrozenheart412, Dine89 and Lindsay1234!**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: After So Many Years**

Lindsay woke up as she felt the bed move. She had the strong feeling that she was being watched and her theory was proven right as a tiny finger poked into her cheek. Forcing herself not to laugh, she stayed still and kept her eyes closed. The finger poked her again, this time into the nose. When she still didn't react, the finger started drumming against her forehead. At this point, she couldn't suppress the chuckle that escaped her.

"Mommy is awake!" Claire shouted. Opening her eyes, Lindsay found herself facing her five years old daughter who was smiling at her brightly, half wrapped into their thick blanket.

Gently, she ruffled Claire's blond curls. "Did you sleep well, sweetie?"

Claire nodded eagerly. "I'm hungry now, can we have breakfast? Can we have sandwiches with sausages and tomatoes? Please?"

"Ugh, Claire, can you please not chat up a storm that early in the morning?" Jamie groaned from the other end of the bed.

"But I'm hungry!" Claire glared at her brother before she turned her attention back to her mother. "Can we please have some sandwiches?"

"Yes, we can," Lindsay answered, placing a soft kiss onto her daughter's cheek. With a yawn, she sat up straight. The room was still mostly dark as the sun was just about to rise. Yet the room seemed to be a lot more inviting than it had been the evening before. Once again, a smile lit her face. Things wouldn't be easy and there was a lot to do. But she didn't have a doubt that her decision had been right. They were back in Cornflower Creek and she felt like she had returned home.

"Alright, you two. We have a lot do," she said then. Pushing her blanket away, she switched the small lamp on the bedside table on. "First we'll get some breakfast. Then we have to register you at the school of Cornflower Creek and you will have to be registered at the kindergarten. Then I'll have to look for a house and a job, if you and I don't want to stay in this motel room."

Jamie groaned again. "And we have to do everything today?"

"I guess breakfast you want as well, right?" Lindsay asked with a wink. "You also should be there when we visit your new school. But when I start looking for a job, you can stay here with Claire. If you rather want to babysit your sister than checking shops and restaurants with me for a job, you can do that. We'll discuss that again later, alright?" When Jamie nodded, she added, "Great. Then I'll go get us some sandwiches now. You two stay here, okay? No discovery trips until I'm back."

A few minutes later, she was dressed and had stepped out of the motel. Even though she had never stayed at the motel before, she knew it very well. In fact Lindsay knew every bit of Cornflower Creek and as she walked down the stairs, seeing the diner where she and her friends had spent many hours together, she felt a comfortable warmth which she hadn't felt in a very long time.

Lindsay had only spent a few years in this little town, so she was surprised as she realised how much it felt like home. She knew every street, every corner of Cornflower Creek. It felt wonderful to be back and Lindsay knew that her decision to choose this town for a fresh start had been perfect for her and would turn out to be great for her children as well.

And so, as she stumped down the snow covered street, wrapping her coat a little tighter around herself as the icy wind was making her shudder, all those thoughts regarding Alex that had been bothering her during the last week seemed to be miles away. The first sunshine made the thick snow glister like millions of little diamonds. The wind was rustling in the tall fir trees, creating little clouds of snow as it stroked over the thickly covered branches.

A comfortable sigh escaped her as she entered the warm diner. It was just November and she knew that winter in Cornflower Creek would be a lot colder than what she was experiencing now. Lindsay also knew that it was only a question of time until she would get used to the change of temperature.

In surprise, Lindsay stopped for a moment, taking in the inside of the diner which had changed so much since she had visited it for the last time so many years ago. Everything seemed to be so new, so fresh. Instead of the old, sometimes damaged chairs, she found new ones with thick, red plastic cushions. Aluminium tables were placed everywhere in the room. Across of the door, she found the counter; one of the few things that hadn't changed. Behind it, she found a woman who she didn't know either.

But even though Lindsay was surprised by how much the diner had changed, she couldn't help the comfortable feeling that started to rise as she made her way over to the counter. She would surely spend many hours at this diner in the future.

"Good morning," the woman behind the counter greeted her, offering a bright, friendly smile. "Seems like our little town has a new guest. Or did you move here?"

Lindsay looked at the woman in surprise. "How did you know I'm new?"

The woman's smile seemed to widen even more. "The town is so small, I guess by now I know everyone who's living here. I never saw you before so I assumed you have to be new."

Lindsay chuckled. "You're right, back then when I was living here, I knew everyone in town as well."

It was the other woman's turn to look at Lindsay in surprise. "You lived here before?"

Lindsay nodded. "Yes, as a teenager. Decided to come back with my children."

"Oh." Once again, the woman smiled. "So you moved back to Cornflower Creek? That's rare. Not many people like to live out here in the wilderness." She offered her hand. "I guess there's a good chance we'll meet more often in the future. I'm Jo Danville."

"Lindsay Monroe," Lindsay answered, shaking the offered hand. It was yet another thing she had missed about this town; everyone knew each other and everyone was welcoming to new people, no matter if they were guests or new inhabitants. "It's nice to meet you. I'll definitely show up here more often."

"Fantastic." Jo nodded satisfied. "Now what can I do for you?"

"I need some sandwiches for my kids. Do you have sandwiches with sausages and tomatoes? My daughter is addicted to them," Lindsay answered.

"Good for her. I don't want to praise myself but I guess I have the best sausages-and-tomato sandwiches in the whole Yukon River area," Jo replied with a wink.

Lindsay laughed. "Then I'd like some of those." She wanted to add more, but was interrupted at the sound of another voice, coming from somewhere behind her. Her eyes widened as she turned around, wondering if she had just imagined what she had just heard.

* * *

The sun was just about to rise as Danny was on his way to the town's only diner. Long time ago, he had gotten used to the fact that in Cornflower Creek, everything was smaller, quieter and rarer. He had found diners at almost every corner in New York City. In Cornflower Creek, he could be glad to have one.

This diner, which was run by Jo Danville, a woman who had moved to town around a year before he had returned, was one of those places where the whole town met. If he wanted to meet one of his friends, he could be sure they would show up there sooner or later. Going there to buy sandwiches and coffee had turned into a daily routine for him. He got up early on purpose to have the time to pay the diner a short visit before work.

Still sleepily, he made his way into the cosy diner, grateful for the warmth that was greeting him. He loved to work in the forest, especially as he could work together with his two best friends. But in winter, working out there could be like torture occasionally. It was icy and cold and the clothes couldn't really warm them up either. Even more grateful he was when he came home with a nice, strong coffee and a hot bath awaiting him. Yet he wouldn't change the cold weather of Alaska against anything else.

Yawning lightly, he made his way over to counter, stepping behind another woman who was talking to Jo. He hadn't seen this woman in town yet and opened his mouth to make a comment, like always when someone was new in Cornflower Creek. But he stopped instantly as the woman replied to something Jo had said. He knew this voice, and as he studied her more closely, he realised he had seen her before. Many times before.

"Lindsay?" he asked in surprise.

The woman turned around and his eyes widened as he realised his suspicion had been right. He stared at her in disbelief, for a moment wondering if he was still dreaming. She seemed to be just as surprised as him.

"Danny? What...you moved back to Cornflower Creek?" she asked.

He could only nod in response as they gazed at each other, both wondering if they were just imagining each other. He never knew who he would meet at this diner, but he hadn't expected her.

"Why don't you two sit down over there for a moment? I'll get you your sandwiches and your coffee," Jo offered.

Both of them nodded silently and, still unable to stop staring at each other, made their way over to the nearest table to sit down. For five years, Danny hadn't seen her. Yet it felt as if he had talked to Lindsay just a day earlier. She looked exactly the same way like back then, apart from the expression in those usually sparkling brown eyes. There was something he didn't like; pain which he didn't understand at the moment, but he was afraid to ask where it was coming from. There was a lot more he didn't dare to ask, didn't dare to say.

But one thing he knew for sure. The feelings were still there; five years in the wilderness hadn't changed that. He still hated himself because he hadn't told her about his feelings when he had realised how much she meant to him back then. He had kept them to himself. Lindsay didn't know about his crush. He wasn't a shy man at all, but he had gotten insecure when he had realised that she was more than just a very good friend for him. He hadn't told her about those feelings. He had waited. And waited.

He had waited too long. She had gotten together with Alex, a doctor from the hospital she had been working at. And even then, even when she had told him she would marry Alex, he hadn't been able to tell her about his feelings. He had just pretended to be her friend. He hadn't even tried to kiss her or show her what he was feeling in any other way. Instead he had run away. But running away hadn't worked either.

Now she was sitting in front of him again and he realised that those feelings, which were still his secret, had gotten even stronger over the years. And still she was fully unaware of them. Because he didn't know how to tell her what he was feeling for her.

"You never told me you wanted to move back to Cornflower Creek when you left the city," she said then, interrupting him in his thoughts. "You said you were looking for an adventure. Why didn't you ever tell me that you moved back here?"

Danny couldn't help but blush lightly at her question. "I didn't...well, I think your husband wouldn't have been too happy to see you and me being in contact again."

Lindsay raised her eyebrows at him in confusion. "Why do you think that?"

Danny shrugged. "I know he never showed that to you, but I guess he didn't really like me. You and I were pretty close back then. I wouldn't like it if my wife had a male best friend either."

Snorting, Lindsay shook her head, laughing sarcastically. "He was jealous? Yeah, sure. He really had the right to feel like that."

It was Danny's turn to look at her in confusion. The painful expression in her eyes had increased as she had spoken. "Is everything alright?"

Lindsay nodded. "Yeah, sure." It took her another moment before she managed to look up at him again, offering a smile which he knew wasn't honest. "So you moved back to Cornflower Creek? That is fantastic. It's really an amazing place."

"Yeah, it is," he agreed. "And how about you? Are you here to visit someone? Or for vacation?"

"No." She shook her head, once again lowering her eyes. "I'll move back to our little town as well." She paused.

"Are you sure everything's okay?" he asked softly. "You know, you can talk to me about everything. Even if we didn't see each other for a few years."

She needed another couple of moments before she responded. Sighing softly, Lindsay locked eyes with Danny again. "A lot has changed over the years," she answered. "Alex and I aren't together anymore. We'll get divorced. Do you remember Carol Hanson? He cheated on me with her for four years. I just found out a week ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he replied honestly. Even though he felt a short moment of relief because she wasn't together with this man who he had believed hadn't been good for her anymore, he could feel this event had hurt her deeply. "So you decided to come back?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I think it's a good place for me and the children to start fresh."

"You have children?" Danny asked surprised.

Lindsay smiled softly and for a moment, the pain in her eyes seemed to disappear again. "Yes. I adopted two orphans. They are siblings. The boy is sixteen. His name is Jamie. My daughter Claire is five. She was still a baby back then."

"And your...ex doesn't have a problem with you moving out here with them?" Danny asked carefully.

Lindsay shook her head. "He didn't adopt them. Back then, I wished he would because it would have been easier for me to convince those social workers that we're a good family for them. Now I'm glad he didn't. He has no rights regarding them. They are my children."

"That is good," Danny answered. Once again, he couldn't help the relief he felt at her words; not because of his own thoughts and feelings but because of the fact that this man couldn't bother her with claiming the right to see the children. He hesitated. "I'm sorry it went downhill like that. I really am. If someone shouldn't be hurt like that, it's you."

"It's fine, really," Lindsay replied, once again trying to smile at him. "See, it hurts a lot, but I guess I should have felt it somehow. He didn't want to adopt the children. He never really had time for anyone of us. Maybe there were hints and I just didn't see them."

"Don't say that," he interrupted her. "Something like that is always the fault of the cheating partner. Obviously he was fantastic at hiding it."

He noticed how her face turned bright red all of the sudden. "How rude of me," she said, chuckling nervously. "I keep on rambling here about my failed marriage with Alex. You surely have better things to do."

Danny couldn't help but smile. This behaviour he knew only too good. "I asked, right? Plus how could there be anything better than listening to you after so many years?"

Lindsay smiled back at him and this time it was a true smile. "You're sweet, you know that? I knew it's good to be back. Especially now that I know you're here as well."

"It was definitely a good decision," he agreed. "Listen, I know you can do it all by yourself, but if you need anything, just ask."

Her smile widened. "Thank you."

Danny and Lindsay continued chatting for a few minutes until Jo brought their food and coffee to them. He knew she was staying at the motel at the moment and had a lot to do during the day. But anyway he planned on surprising her with a visit later. And even though he knew now wasn't the right moment for that, sooner or later he would admit what he should have admitted years ago already.


	3. So Easy

**A/N: Thanks so much again to everyone for reading and reviewing the chapters! It's great to know that you're following the fic! Special thanks to afrozenheart412, Dine89, Lindsay1234 and rapidtetv!**

**

* * *

Chapter 3: So Easy**

Lindsay had expected that the first day back in Cornflower Creek would be long and exhausting. There was a lot she had to do. Jamie had to be registered at the small school of the town and Claire had to be registered at the kindergarten. Both things hadn't caused any complications and both of her children would be start going to school and kindergarten the following week.

The day had started different than she had planned though. Even hours after meeting Danny at the diner, Lindsay was still in a strange mood which she couldn't explain. They hadn't seen each other for years and she had surprised herself with how happy she had been about seeing him again and finding out that he was living in Cornflower Creek as well.

Lindsay had met Danny in Cornflower Creek, a day after she and her parents had arrived. They had visited the same school and soon had become close friends. Both families had moved to different parts of the country after a few years again, but all the time they had stayed in contact. Knowing she had such a close friend in New York had been another reason why she had made the step and had moved into the city.

But then Danny had decided that he wanted to do something else; an adventure, like he had told Lindsay. She knew he couldn't sit still. He wanted to do something and working at his uncle's manufacture had started to bore him after a while.

They hadn't been in contact during those years and the fact that Danny hadn't contacted her because Alex hadn't wanted that angered Lindsay. Alex had started cheating on her only a year after they had gotten married, yet he had dared to prevent any contact between the two best friends.

But now nothing of that mattered anymore. Both of them were living in the same town again and as Danny seemed to be happy that she was back as well, Lindsay was determined to make sure that they would spend a lot of time together again.

This meeting had lightened her mood a lot and things she had planned during the day seemed to work out even easier. Unfortunately it was getting late afternoon as she arrived at the diner again, exhausted after spending hours with asking in various shops if someone could offer her a job. She had also talked to one of her old friends; Jessica Angell, who was now married to Don Flack, another of their friends. She was working as a nurse for Dr. Sheldon Hawkes, the only doctor in town. Unfortunately he couldn't afford another nurse at the moment. He had promised to come back to her whenever he would be able to pay for more than one nurse.

A house she hadn't found yet either, but even though she hadn't succeeded regarding those two topics, her determination was as strong as ever. Cornflower Creek was her home and with every hour, every minute, she was even more convinced by that. To her relief, Jamie and Claire seemed to enjoy their new home as well.

"Hey, welcome back," Jo greeted Lindsay as she made her way over to the counter, longing for another of the delicious sandwiches. "You look like you had a busy day."

"A very busy day," Lindsay answered. With a sigh, she climbed onto one of the barstools. "The kids are registered at school and kindergarten, but I still don't have a house or a job. Then again I expected that already."

Jo nodded. Without asking, she handed a mug of coffee and a sandwich to Lindsay. She smiled at the gesture; she loved people who didn't need to be asked for something and just did what they believed would be nice.

"Are you looking for any special job?" Jo asked then. "I heard you're a nurse. Is that what you're applying for?"

Lindsay shook her head. "The only place where I could work as a nurse would be Dr. Hawkes's practice, and he can't afford another nurse at the moment. He might come back to me though, but right now that's not possible. Fairbanks is too far away." She sighed again. "I really don't mind any work. I just want to earn money for my children and myself."

Jo's smile widened. "Oh yeah? Would you also help a poor, exhausted diner owner?"

Lindsay looked up in surprise. "Are you just offering me a job?"

Jo laughed. "I guess so, yes. I'm quite stressed at the moment because I have to do most stuff by myself. I had a cook a while ago but he moved to Fairbanks. I couldn't tell you how grateful I'd be if you could help me with making food. I had to reduce the menu already so I could handle it by myself, but that also means I'm not earning as much as I did back then." She grinned as she saw Lindsay's excited expression. "So what do you say? Would you like to work for me? You'll earn what I gave the cook. You might not become rich, but it will definitely be enough for you, your kids and for saving a bit."

"Loads of money doesn't make happy either, believe me," Lindsay answered. "That...wow, that would be amazing. I would love to work for you. When would you need me?"

"Whenever you can start," Jo replied. "Take your time though. Find a house and move in first. Then just let me know when you have time. We can already set up a contract, but we're flexible with when you'll start." She chuckled. "I hope I don't come across as too desperate. But I know how it's like to be new in town and hey, I guess you know already that things here go a lot slower anyway."

Lindsay laughed as well. She had to admit that this first day in Cornflower Creek was a lot different to what she had expected. She had not only found out that Danny had back moved to Cornflower Creek as well, now she had already found a job. She didn't have a doubt that soon, she would have found a nice house as well.

* * *

Lindsay spent almost an hour at the diner. She and Jo had set up a contract already. Now, with the contract and a bag full of sandwiches, she returned to the motel. Just as she was about to unlock the door, excited about telling the children which big progresses they were making, a familiar voice made her stop.

"Hey Montana," Danny shouted, hurrying down the street. Lindsay couldn't help but smile immediately as she spotted her friend. She had hoped they would meet again during the day. After all those years, there was so much they could talk about.

"You're still using this name?" Lindsay shook her head at him playfully. "You're calling me that since we were teenagers."

Danny grinned at her. "Well, why not? Admit it, you love the name."

She chuckled. "I guess you won't let me convince you from the opposite." She studied him for a moment. It was amazing her how comfortable she felt around him despite all the years they hadn't seen each other. "Would you like to come in for a moment? I have enough sandwiches to give you some as well."

He hesitated. "Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to disturb."

"You won't," Lindsay answered. "I'm sure the kids will be happy to meet you as well. And admit it. I bet you didn't have a proper lunch yet."

Danny laughed. "Is that the Mommy speaking? Always make sure you eat enough."

She winked at him. "Exactly. Now get up here. Be our guest. I know the kids will love you."

Still smiling, Danny followed Lindsay into the motel room. She could feel that he was getting nervous and his reaction was understandable to her. Usually her children were open to others though, so she didn't have a doubt that they would like him as well.

"Hey guys," Lindsay greeted as she let herself and Danny into the motel room. "I got us sandwiches. And a visitor. You think you can offer him some of your food?"

Jamie and Claire, who were sitting at the small dining table already, looked up in curiosity. Lindsay threw a short glance at Danny. She tried her best not to laugh at his expression. He was someone who didn't seem to know what shyness was. Yet he seemed to be unsure all of the sudden.

"Those are Jamie and Claire," she told him. To her children, she said, "That's Danny. He's an old friend of mine. We met here when we were teenagers. It seems like somehow we always pick the same places when we move as we met in New York again a few years ago and now we're both back in Cornflower Creek."

"Old friends, yeah?" Jamie raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, your Mom and I are a good example that boys and girls can be good friends," Danny answered. The tone in his voice didn't sound convincing to Lindsay and once again, she threw a short glance at him. Danny avoided looking back at her and she couldn't help but wonder what he was really thinking about in this particular moment. She decided not to ask as his answer seemed to have convinced Jamie, at least partly. He patted on the chair next to him.

"I guess we can spare a few sandwiches to a friend of our Mom," he said.

"Thanks," Danny replied. He took the bag from Lindsay, offering a smile. But still a strange expression remained in his eyes; an expression which she couldn't interpret at the moment.

A few minutes later, all four had sat down around the small table that was now covered in plates, glasses and sandwiches. The former tension had eased a lot. Lindsay hadn't had a doubt that Danny would get along with her children. For a moment, Jamie's reaction had concerned her, but quickly, he seemed to have realised that she wasn't trying to find herself a new man already and was just introducing a good friend to them.

"How come you moved away from the city?" Jamie asked after a while.

"I guess I was getting bored," Danny answered.

Jamie raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "In New York? How can you get bored in New York?"

Danny laughed. "I guess it was mainly my job that was getting me bored. I wanted to try something new. I wanted to do something adventurous. Somehow that led me back to this little town here. There were quite a lot of things that made me move actually, but I'm glad I did it. The town might be small, but there's a lot you can do out here."

"Do you have your own house?" Lindsay asked him. With a wink at Jamie, she added, "With internet connection?"

Danny chuckled. "Yeah, I have a house and internet connection. It's actually pretty cheap to buy a house here. Big houses even." He paused. "You said you found a job already, but did you also manage to find a house?"

Lindsay shook her head. "I didn't have time for that yet." She raised an eyebrow as he started to grin. "Don't tell me you know where I can find a good house for myself and the kids."

Danny winked at her. "In fact I do. Do you remember Chestnut Lake?"

"Of course." Lindsay nodded. "How could I forget this lake? It froze every winter and all kids in town seemed to play on it."

"Yeah, exactly," Danny agreed. "It's not that visited anymore. But a good friend of me, Dr. Sheldon Hawkes, said that his neighbour wants to sell his house. I don't really know that guy, he only used the house as a holiday residence. It's pretty big from what Sheldon told me and he's responsible for selling it. He asked me who knows how often if I'm interested or know someone who's interested. I guess he'd marry me if I told him that there's indeed someone who might want to buy it. Of course only if you could imagine having a house at Chestnut Lake."

"A house at a lake?" Jamie stared at Danny with huge eyes. "And it really freezes in winter?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, it does. It's also close to a bus station. And I guess the house even has internet connection already."

Lindsay chuckled as Jamie glared at her. "Don't look at me like that, you're the addicted one," she told him. To Danny, she said, "I'd really be interested. Chestnut Lake is beautiful."

"Are there even ducks?" Claire wanted to know.

"There are a lot of ducks in summer," Danny answered. "There are even some ducks in winter."

"Oh!" Claire's eyes started to sparkle and she clapped her hands. "I love duckies! Mommy, can we buy the house?"

"I guess we'll have a look at it first, even though internet connection and ducks sound very tempting," she said with a smile at Danny. "Do you think Dr. Hawkes has time to show it to me tomorrow? I met him today already. He seems to be a nice guy."

"He is," Danny agreed. "That shouldn't be a problem at all. I'll visit him later and then I'll call you. I guess in the morning should be fine for him. He really wants to get rid of the house finally."

Lindsay laughed. "I can imagine that a doctor isn't so much into selling houses." Her own excitement was almost overwhelming her by now. "Thank you, really. I thought it'd be impossible to get everything arranged today. Now I have a job already and maybe even a house. It's so unreal."

"It's how things are over here," Danny replied with a smile. "When I returned, I was surprised by that myself. As a teenager, you don't really see it, but when you need help with something, you realise how much everyone here actually cares for each other. I got my job through Don. He asked me if I was okay with this kind of work, I agreed and a day later, his boss asked me to sign the contract. I'm working there since then."

"What's your job?" Jamie wanted to know.

"I'm working in the forest. As a logger, or lumberjack, whatever term you prefer," Danny answered.

Jamie's eyes widened. "Seriously? You work with chainsaws and that stuff?"

Danny laughed. "Yeah, I do. It's really hard physical work though. Are you interested in that?"

Jamie nodded. "Of course I am. Think you could take me with you one day?"

"If that's okay with your Mom," Danny answered with a wink at Lindsay.

She smiled. "Of course it is. But only if you don't get into the way. Or try to fell a tree yourself."

"Are you in the forest all the time?" Claire asked before Jamie could reply to his mother's comment. When Danny nodded, she added, "Did you already see moose? They are super big! And did you see bears as well?"

"I saw moose before, yes," Danny told her with an amused smile. "They're indeed super big, and you have to be very careful and not get too close to them. I didn't see a bear yet while working but I saw one when I was on my way to Fairbanks. Luckily bears prefer to stay away from human beings most of the time."

While Danny continued telling stories about his job and the little town, Lindsay watched him and her children with a smile. There had been moments when she had doubted if her decision to move back to Cornflower Creek had been good. Now, within one day, she had managed to get her children registered at school and kindergarten, had a new job and the prospect of a new house. And she had met an old, close friend who seemed to get along with her children perfectly. Everything that had seemed to be so complicated at first was so easy now.


	4. One Step After The Other

**A/N: Thank you so much again for the lovely and sweet reviews! Thanks also for reading! Special thanks to afrozenheart412, Dine89 and rapidtetv!**

**

* * *

Chapter 4: One Step After The Other**

"You're quite late," Don greeted as Danny parked his car on the rocky parking lot next to his house. His friend was sitting on the stairs of the porch, two bottles of beer in his hands. He handed one to Danny who sat down next to him. It was indeed getting dark already. He had stayed at the motel together with Lindsay and her children longer than he had expected.

"Did I forget that we wanted to meet?" he wanted to know.

Don shook his head. "No. Just felt like paying my best friend a visit. You've been quite distracted at work. You could've just told me why, so I wouldn't have had to wait until I got home to my wife."

"What do you mean?" Danny took a sip of his beer, leaning back a bit. It had been a rough day and just now, he started to feel his body complain about the hard, physical work.

"You'll always play those games with me, right?" Don sighed playfully. "When were you planning on telling me that Lindsay moved back in town?"

"I thought you'd find out sooner or later anyway," Danny answered, shrugging. He knew it wouldn't work, yet he hoped that somehow, he could make his friend change the topic again. The look Don gave him told him that he wouldn't succeed with this plan.

"How did you find out she's back?" Don wanted to know.

"I met her at the diner in the morning," Danny replied, playing with his bottle. He felt uncomfortable; Don was about to head into a certain direction with this conversation and he didn't like that at all. "We talked a bit."

Don nodded. "Yeah, Jess told me that she and this Alex idiot will get divorced. He cheated on her. Can you believe that? I'll never get why people have to do that to their partners. Jess also said she adopted two kids. I always thought she'd be great as a mother."

"Yeah, she is," Danny answered. As he noticed the questioning look Don gave him, he sighed. "I visited them at the motel earlier. Just wanted to see how they are and if things are going well. I guess as a single mother, it's not easy to get stuff sorted out in a new town."

"Yeah, sure. You had absolutely no other reasons," Don replied sarcastically.

Danny ignored the comment. "Like I said, I visited them and it seems like she's doing really fine. She already found a job at the diner, and I told her about the house Sheldon is supposed to sell. You know, at Chestnut Lake."

"Oh yeah. I love that lake. Remember how many times we organised races on it when it froze during winter?" Don grinned. "That was an awesome time. So she's doing fine? That's fantastic. And you met her kids?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, I did. Really nice and sweet kids. She's a great mother. You wouldn't believe she adopted them just three years ago. They weren't shy, in fact they were even really open and friendly."

"No surprise, you're good with kids," Don answered. "And about Lindsay, does she know that you moved away because you didn't dare to open your mouth and tell her what you're feeling for her?"

Danny groaned. He had expected that sooner or later, this question would be asked. Don was one of the few people who knew that Danny had a crush on Lindsay for many years already. He disliked this fact; as good as it had felt to talk to someone about those feelings, questions like that were bothering Danny a lot. He had a hard time with talking about his feelings.

"She just broke up with Alex. He cheated on her. She has to start fresh with two children. Do you think the first thing I tell her is that I have feelings for her?" Danny asked back.

"No, of course not," Don replied. "But I hope that this time, you'll use your chance. Give her the time she needs, be there for her and all. But please, don't wait until she meets someone else again. Tell her what you're feeling for her."

"And what about her kids?" Danny wanted to know. "Even if I told her about my feelings and even if she had some for me as well, there are also Jamie and Claire. I doubt they want some new guy around. They're nice to me because they think I'm just a friend and nothing else."

"You said you'll give her the time she needs, so where's the problem?" Don asked back. "When it's time to let her know, the kids will love you and won't have a problem with you. Stop all the questioning and doubting and relax a bit. Just make sure you won't be so stupid and wait until she found someone else again. This time, you'll let her know what you're feeling for her. Okay? And don't say no, because I'll make you say it."

Despite himself, Danny couldn't help but chuckle. Shaking his head, he shrugged. "Fine. I might tell her one day. But for now, I just want to be there for her. She needs a friend, not a boyfriend."

"Sounds plausible to me," Don answered.

Danny knew Don was right. This time, he had to tell Lindsay about his feeling. He wouldn't wait until she would be in another relationship again. He had no idea how she was feeling about him, but he would find out. And he wouldn't be hesitant this time.

* * *

It was early the next morning as Lindsay was on her way to the address Danny had told her on the phone. Indeed he had managed to arrange a meeting with Dr. Hawkes already, who was happy that he could finally sell the house.

Of course she had to have a look at the house first, but from what Danny had told her, it would be perfect. Lindsay didn't have high expectations. Alex had given her enough money to buy a house; she wouldn't have been surprised if he had paid her a million dollars to have her move faster. All she wanted was a house with enough bedrooms, and the fact that this house was so close to the beautiful lake made it even more appealing.

"Will we move into the new house now?" Claire asked after staring out of the window on her side of the car for several minutes, taking in the landscape with huge eyes. She had hoped to see a moose or bear, but hadn't been successful.

"Not yet," Lindsay answered with a smile at her daughter. "First we'll have to have a look at it. Then I'll talk to Dr. Hawkes and see if he wants to sell it to us. Then, when I paid him the money, we can start moving in."

"Yay," Claire cheered. "And will we meet Danny again as well?"

Lindsay's smile widened. "I'm not sure if he'll be there as well."

"Maybe if he is, I can ask him if I can join him when he goes to work," Jamie suggested.

"You won't ask him again," Lindsay answered, trying her best to stay serious. She loved how much her children loved her friend already. "He'd say 'yes' because he's way too friendly to say 'no'. He's busy and it's hard work. Wait until he offers it to you."

"And what if he doesn't?" Jamie wanted to know.

"He will offer it to you again, believe me," Lindsay told him. "He keeps his promises."

When they arrived at the house, Lindsay wasn't surprised that not only Dr. Hawkes but also Danny were awaiting her. Once again she felt the comfortable warmth which she had already discovered the day before. Years ago, she had lived in Cornflower Creek. She had forgotten how welcome she had felt back then. It seemed like this tiny place in Alaska was the perfect place people could run to when they were disappointed by everyone and the world.

"Danny!" Claire squealed as Lindsay let her out of the car. "Can you show me the duckies now? Please, I so wanna see duckies!"

Danny laughed as he picked the small girl up before she could slip on the snowy, icy ground. "Í guess the duckies are hiding this morning. I didn't see any yet. But I'm sure they will show up sooner or later."

"If he shows her ducks, it'll be only a question of time until she'll call him Daddy," Jamie said. The tone in his voice caught Lindsay's attention. Looking at him, his look proved her right.

"Is something wrong?" she wanted to know.

Jamie shook his head. "No. It's just...I hope you don't plan on jumping into the next marriage. I know, I know, not my business. But see...I don't know..."

Lindsay couldn't help but smile at Jamie's words. In fact, she had waited for such a comment already. "Don't worry," she answered. "I broke up with Alex just a week ago. Do you really think I'd hop right into the next marriage? Or a relationship? Surely not. Danny is a wonderful and close friend. I doubt he'd even be interested in starting anything with me."

Jamie raised his eyebrows at her. "Yeah, sure. Not interested at all." He rolled his eyes. "You adults seem to know everything but when it comes to such things...whatever."

Lindsay ignored the comment. Instead she made her way over to Dr. Hawkes who greeted her with a bright smile.

"I'm happy to see you again, Miss Monroe," he said. Lindsay couldn't help but smile at the way he referred to her. Once again, she was more than glad that she had refused to take Alex's surname. "I might not be able to offer you a job right now, even though I got a bit afraid that Danny would beat me up for that."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Yeah, make me look worse than I am."

Dr. Hawkes laughed. "Whatever. I think the house would be great for you and your children. May I show you around?"

"Of course," Lindsay answered. Nodding satisfied, Dr. Hawkes told her to follow him.

Lindsay had to admit the doctor and Danny were right. The house was huge and surprisingly cheap. Dr. Hawkes explained that the man who wanted to sell it needed the money and knew it was hard to sell a house in the wilderness of Alaska; the prize had to be low.

The house had a beautiful wooden porch with a stunning view across Chestnut Lake, the thick forest that was edging it and the tall mountains in the background. Indeed the street was close and so was a bus station. The bus would take them right into town.

The front door led right into the large living room. A surprisingly big kitchen was next door, so was a small guest bathroom. Upstairs, she found four bedrooms and another, much bigger bathroom.

"I know, you might not need this fourth bedroom, but you never know if maybe you'll need space for a third child," Danny teased.

Lindsay chuckled. "No worries, I'll find a way to use this room." They followed Dr. Hawkes back onto the porch of the house. Jamie and Claire had already hurried through the house and were now checking the lake for ducks. It was a beautiful and peaceful place and indeed Dr. Hawkes's house wasn't too far away either; she could see it between the tall, snow covered fir trees.

"What do you think, would you consider this house as an option?" Dr. Hawkes asked.

Lindsay smiled. In fact, she already had made a decision. "Let's see what the kids say," she answered though. "Jamie, Claire! What do you think of the house?"

"Buy it," both children shouted back.

Danny laughed. "I guess there you have your answer, Doc. Or does the Mommy disagree?"

Lindsay grinned. "Are you kidding me? This house is perfect." To Dr. Hawkes, she added, "I would love to buy it. If you have other people who want to look at it..."

"Oh, I don't," Dr. Hawkes said quickly. "If you want, we can right set up a contract. Is the prize fine? I guess Mr. Andrews would kick me if I lowered it again."

Lindsay chuckled. "Of course the prize is fine. I'd love to sign the contract now. That'd be perfect. I don't have all the money with me now, but I can transfer it to you later. Or to Mr. Andrews, whatever you prefer."

"Just transfer it to me," Dr. Hawkes answered. "I'll take care of everything else." He sighed relieved. "That's fantastic. Give me a second, I'll get the contract."

Lindsay nodded. Once again, she glanced at her children who were still trying to find ducks. A soft smile lit her face. But then, as she let her eyes travel over the lake, taking in the stunning view, she felt a sudden lump rising in her throat. Suddenly, without a warning, it all came back; all the pain and disappointment she had felt when she had found out that Alex was betraying her for so many years and then had chosen to stay together with his affair. Before she could do anything against it, tears were fogging her view and the first rolled down her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked her.

Quickly, she tried to wipe the tears away, trying to smile, but it didn't work. Instead she cried even more. "I'm sorry," Lindsay said. "I...don't know where this is suddenly coming from. I really don't have a reason to cry at all. I mean, everything's going so well. Jamie and Claire like being here. You and I met again. People are so nice. I have a job and a new house. Everything's perfect."

"Doesn't change that he cheated on you. That he hurt you like that," Danny replied softly. "You married him for a reason. You trusted in him. Of course it hurts when the person you trust in does that to you."

"He cheated on me for four years," Lindsay told him. "Can you believe that? He started one year after we got married. He said...he said so many things to me. I wish I could just stop thinking about it all. Why does it have to come back? I don't want to remember how I found out and what he said to me and all that stuff. I just want to start fresh."

"But a fresh start doesn't automatically erase everything that happened," Danny answered. "It did happen and of course it's hurting. You broke up with him just a week ago. How are you supposed to be over it yet? You just didn't cry much during the day because you didn't have time to think about it. It'll take its time until you're over it. Especially as to me, it sounds like it was kind of a dirty break up."

"It was. Why else do you think I moved that far away?" Lindsay sighed. Shivering suddenly, she wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm sorry. I guess you really have better things to do than listening to that."

"I took the day off," Danny answered. He chuckled as she looked at him in surprise. "What? Hey, things are a bit different out here, right? I can't tell you how happy I am that you're back. Our...friendship means so much to me and I'm glad we can get it back to how it was years ago. It feels as if we haven't been apart for all those years. I guess you could need some help with getting furniture and all that other stuff in here. I mean, I doubt you want to sleep on the floor."

Lindsay blushed. "Well, no. But I have to head to Fairbanks to get all that stuff. I doubt you want to do that with us."

Danny grinned. "I already asked my boss if I can borrow one of his trucks for today. Come on, don't look at me like that! I'm your friend, right? I'm happy you're here. I just want to help you with feeling comfortable and homey here. I guess you had to go through a lot lately and it'll take its time until it'll get better. Whenever you want to talk, I'm here to listen. Don't be shy or wonder if I have anything better to do. And if you need help with anything else, let me know as well. This is Cornflower Creek. You know everyone helps everyone."

"I know," Lindsay answered. Gazing up at Danny, she knew that even though everyone helped everyone in town, the way he wanted to support her was more than what the average man would do. Then again they had always been close and many times, they had supported each other. "I guess I just need to get used to it again."

"You'll get used to it really soon," Danny replied, smiling at her.

Lindsay nodded. She knew Danny was right. A fresh start didn't mean she could just forget how Alex had treated her. It would take its time and she knew that sooner or later, she would have the wish to talk about all those things he had said to her, all those things he had done over the years. And she knew she had someone who would listen. Once again, she turned back to the view in front of her. And this time, she smiled.


	5. Those Beautiful Moments

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm happy to see that you like this AU story as well! Special thanks to Dine89, afrozenheart412, rapidtetv and Aveo amacus (sorry I couldn't reply to your pm, because you have your pm system disabled, but thanks for your message!)!**

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Those Beautiful Moments**

"Why do we have to ride back to Fairbanks?" Jamie sighed. "I thought now that we have the house, we could move in and relax. Yesterday was so busy already."

"Yes, I want to find duckies instead," Claire said.

Jamie rolled his eyes. "You and your ducks. There weren't any. It's winter. Ducks have better things to do."

Claire pouted. "Stupid."

Lindsay tried her best to not laugh at the argument that was happening on the back seats of the large van with the truck trailer. Like Danny had promised, he had asked his boss for the big car. It was big enough for beds, closets and every other piece of furniture they would have to buy.

"We could move into the house already, but I doubt you want to sleep on the floor, right?" Lindsay asked.

"But can't we take the bed and table and everything from the motel?" Claire wanted to know.

Jamie stared at her in disbelief. "That is stealing! We didn't buy that stuff."

Glaring at her older brother, Claire crossed her arms in front of her chest and said nothing in response.

Lindsay shook her head, giving Danny and excusing smile. "Do you already regret that you suggested this? You really didn't have to waste a free day on helping us to buy furniture in Fairbanks."

He smiled back at her. "How many times do I have to tell you that it's absolutely no problem? It's normal to help each other over here, okay? When I came back, I also had nothing, and Don and Adam did the same for me. They also helped me find a house and get all the stuff. Trust me, it felt strange to me as well, but come on, wouldn't you do the same for a friend?"

"Of course I would," Lindsay answered.

Danny's smile widened. "And would you feel like it's a burden?"

"Of course not," Lindsay replied. "You know me. I'd do everything for a friend, and I don't mind helping either."

"See? And why should I be any different?" Danny winked at her. "Trust me, okay? I really don't mind helping you. It's nice to offer some support here and there, and no, I'm not expecting anything back. You moved back to Cornflower Creek with your kids, you're in need of some helping hands and I'd like to offer them. I doubt there's more to discuss."

Lindsay chuckled. "You're still as stubborn as you were back then."

"And you love to discuss," Danny replied with a grin. "We just left and you are already questioning me about my motives."

Lindsay wanted to respond. But before she could even think about a good comment, Claire interrupted her.

"Look, a big river!" she exclaimed. "Will we drive over the river? Oh, it's huge!"

"The river was already there when we arrived," Jamie answered. As he saw the look his sister gave him because of his comment, he decided he had teased her enough and offered a smile instead. "But of course you can't know that, you were sleeping. That's the Yukon River, one of the biggest rivers out here. It's really famous."

"That it is," Danny agreed. "Claire, would you like to have a look at it for a moment?"

"Yes!" Claire squealed. "Can we have a look at it, Mommy?"

"I don't know. I mean, I guess we..." She looked up at Danny. He rolled his eyes at Lindsay playfully.

"What's the matter?" he wanted to know. "Yeah, I took this day off. Yeah, I rented the car for the day. We have plenty of time. I love spending time with you and there's no need to hurry. Just relax. I know it's hard when you've been living in a busy, loud and fast city like New York for so long. You start to hurry as well. But trust me, in a few days or weeks, you'll slow down."

He led the van with the trailer over to the edge of the bridge which they had just entered. Although they were driving down the only highway in the surrounding area, there were no other cars at the moment. It seemed like in this area, they were the only human beings. It was a scary yet fascinating thought. Lindsay had to admit that she liked to imagine that all the stress she had gotten used to over the years wouldn't bother them out there in the wilderness of Alaska.

Lindsay followed Danny and Jamie out of the car and helped Claire out of her seat. Together, they made their way over to the high railing. The Yukon River was rushing beneath them, so loud that they had to shout if they wanted to understand each other. A cold, rough wind was blowing, creeping under Lindsay's coat. She was grateful that she had thought about wearing warm, thick clothes this morning.

Pushing her wild curls aside, she stepped closer, glancing down at the wild water. The river was broad and long and even a couple of feet above it, she could feel its power. It was a stunning view and for a moment, she was lost in the sight of the wirled up water.

"I can't see anything," Claire complained, trying to press her small face between two of the bars of the railing that was too high for her to look over it.

Jamie laughed. "Claire, your head will get stuck if you push your face between them too much."

"But I wanna see as well!" Claire shouted.

"Of course you want to see as well, and you should." Gently, Danny lifted the small girl up into his arms. Instinctively, her little arms wrapped around his neck and she pressed herself against him tightly.

"Don't drop me into the water, please," Claire whimpered as he stepped close to the railing, allowing her a view down onto the river.

Danny laughed. "I won't drop you into the water, no worries." To emphasize his words, he tightened his arms around Claire's small body and she nodded, finally daring to glance down at the roaring river.

"It's so cool," Jamie said. He had stepped between Lindsay and Danny, taking in the sight in front of him. ""Whoa, that's even cooler than the Hudson or the East River."

"And a lot cleaner," Danny said with a wink.

Jamie chuckled. "I bet." His cheeks had reddened due to the cold air, but the sparks in his eyes caught Lindsay's attention the most. She had feared that her sixteen years old son, who had been born and raised in New York, would have major problems with getting used to the wilderness of Alaska.

Jamie was used to living in this loud, busy city. He was used to having every possible shop in their neighbourhood. He was used to the subway, to Central Park and to many different diners and cafes. Nothing of that he would find in Cornflower Creek. Even Fairbanks was tiny compared to New York or most other cities in the country. She had feared he would soon get bored and expect them to move back.

But to her surprise, Jamie seemed to be fascinated by what Alaska had to offer. He hadn't complained much yet. She knew that there would be conflicts and she also wouldn't be surprised if he had moments in which he disliked his new home. But all in all Lindsay got the feeling that Jamie enjoyed this new place which was such a sharp contrast to what he was used to.

"I bet you can do wildwater rafting here," Jamie said.

"Oh yeah, there are indeed places where you can do that," Danny answered. "Your Mom and I went wildwater rafting when we were younger."

"Seriously?" Jamie looked up at his mother in surprise. "Was it cool?"

"Yes, but it's dangerous as well," she replied.

Danny chuckled. "But even though your parents told you that, you wanted to try it anyway. And all of us returned safe and without a single scratch." He gave her an encouraging smile.

Lindsay sighed. "Yeah, that's true. Listen, in summer maybe we could try it together, with a few of your friends."

"That'd be awesome!" Jamie exclaimed. Turning to Danny, he added, "You'll join us as well? In summer?"

"Sure, why not?" he answered. Looking back at Claire, he smiled as he noticed she was still frowning. "That's pretty loud, right?"

Claire nodded, still looking a little uncomfortable. Her small hands were tightly grasping the front of Danny's coat. "It's too fast for duckies, right?"

"It is, yes," Danny answered. "But believe me, sooner or later you'll see some. They just are hiding because it's so cold."

Watching Danny and her children, Lindsay couldn't help but smile. Just a bit earlier, the old memories had returned, so had the pain. She knew it would happen again. But right now, happiness had returned, thanks to slowing down and spending a few nice moments on a bridge with a stunning view at a wild river.

* * *

It was getting close to midnight when Danny returned into the living room of Lindsay's house after spending an hour with helping her to build her bed. To his confusion, this bed had been more difficult to build than the other two beds together. Fortunately the house had been empty ever since Mr. Andrews had asked Dr. Hawkes to sell it so they could immediately get started. Luckily the house was so clean and fine due to the lack of use through its former owner that at least of the walls and floor they didn't have to take care.

He had to admit even though he was used to hard work, he was exhausted now. It had amazed him that they hadn't spend more than two hour in the large shopping center. Within no time, Lindsay had picked the beds, closets, three couches, a table, a dining table, chairs, three desks and a couple of smaller pieces of furniture.

For a moment, he had worried that she was trying to hurry again, but indeed she seemed to be happy with her choices. She wasn't a woman who liked to spend hours on shopping and buying fancy stuff. She wanted her furniture to be comfortable and of a plain beauty. He hadn't tried to argue with her.

Fortunately they had headed to Fairbanks early in the morning. They needed the rest of the day for turning the empty house into a cosy home. Now, hours later, he was amazed by how much work they had gotten done. Jamie and even Claire had helped them a lot. For a moment, Lindsay had hesitated when Don, Dr. Hawkes and Adam Ross, another of his friends, had shown up after work as well to help them, but Danny had managed to convince her that they all had an advantage of getting the house ready so quickly. They all could spend nice evenings at it together.

Indeed this was Danny's plan. Even though he had a hard time with judging some situations occasionally, he had already realised that Lindsay felt comfortable when he was around, especially when he was interacting with her children. He loved children, but even Danny had been surprised by how much they had accepted him as a friend of the family already.

He smiled amused as he discovered Jamie and Claire in the living room. Jamie was sleeping on the couch while Claire had curled up in a ball on a pillow on the floor. Carefully, he picked the small girl up and placed her next to her brother.

Danny used the quiet moment to let his eyes wander through the room. There was still a lot to decorate, but everything that was important for a little family was there. After listening to Jamie's speech of why they desperately needed a TV already, they had even bought that. Even Danny had been surprised by the fact that everything had fitted into the truck trailer.

Stretching his arms, he hissed lightly at the aching pain in his back. It had been a long, tough day and even Don, Adam and Dr. Hawkes had already left a few hours ago. Anyway, he wouldn't have minded to stay and work even longer if Lindsay had needed him to build another couple of closets or beds.

Danny knew that his desire to help her was crossing a line. Even though they were close friends for many years, he knew that other feelings were responsible for his actions. He would have done everything for her. The problem was that Lindsay wouldn't ask for support and many times, she had asked him if he really wanted to waste a whole day on refurbishing her house. To her, all this help was new, but he was determined to convince her that she didn't have to feel uncomfortable when he offered some support. After all they were friends. Close friends. At least officially.

Sighing lightly, Danny ran a hand through his short hair. The last few hours had been hard and exhausting, yet he hadn't been in such a good mood for a very long time. It felt good to be around Lindsay so much again and having her children around made it even more enjoyable. He had stopped on fooling himself; his feelings for her were getting stronger and stronger with every minute they were in the same room. But so far he was good at hiding that and he was determined to be the friend she needed now.

"I guess that was a rough day for them."

Lindsay's amused voice caused Danny to turn around. He chuckled as she tried to hide a yawn.

"Looks like they're not the only ones," he said with a wink.

She chuckled as well. "And how about you? I still can't believe we got so much done. I'm here for two days now and...it feels so unreal." Her cheeks flushed lightly. "Well, then again with so much help, it's no surprise."

Danny grinned at her. "I swear, if you start discussing this with me again..."

Lindsay grinned back at him. "Then what?"

"No idea." He yawned as well. "But I'll think of something tomorrow. Do you think you can offer me another mug of coffee? And do we still have some of those awesome sandwiches Jo brought around earlier?"

"Of couse." With a nod, she signalled him to follow her into the kitchen. She was quiet, but Danny could sense there was something she wanted to say.

"What's wrong?" he asked as Lindsay still hadn't spoken up after filling a mug of coffee for him and giving him a sandwich.

"Oh, nothing's wrong," she answered, offering a smile and this time he could see that she wasn't faking it. "I was just thinking about something."

"About what?" Danny asked. "If I may ask of course."

Lindsay's smile widened. "Of course." She sighed softly. "I still can't believe it, you know? I can't believe how much happened during the last two days. How much we got done. I mean, last week I found out that Alex was cheating on me for four years. I felt so desperate. I didn't know what to do next. It felt like everything broke down around me and I couldn't do anything to make it stop."

"I'm sorry," Danny couldn't help but say. It caused his heart to ache when he imagined how she had found out about it, how she must have felt. But she shook her head.

"It hurts. It really does. But...during the last few hours...do you have an idea of how good I felt?" Lindsay asked. "It was so great to meet Don again and I can't wait to visit him and Jess at their house. Sheldon and Adam are such wonderful men as well. The kids really had fun although they were actually working all the time. Did you see that Jamie managed to build one of the bedside tables all by himself? And then there's you. I always wished we would have stayed in contact over those years. Now we've spent two days together and it's fascinating how close we still are. What you did for me...I know, we're best friends, I know friends do that for each other and yes, I'd do the same for you without you having to ask for it. But...thanks to you, I have a wonderful, cosy house now. During the last years, I often felt like no one really cared for anything I was doing. I didn't get any support at all, except when I called my parents. Now there's you who's there for me, who wants to listen and wants to help me, who takes a day off to drive me to Fairbanks to buy furniture and who then refurbishes the whole house with me."

"I guess it's about time you realise that there are people who care for you and who you mean a lot to," Danny replied with a warm smile. It was the first time that she was speaking without any guilt because of his support. She was grateful. It seemed as if he had finally managed to convince her that taking help was okay. Still there was something else he wanted her to know.

"Only because you got some support with getting a job, finding this house and making it a nice home doesn't mean you depend on people's help though," he added. "You're such a strong woman. I mean, look at Jamie and Claire. You managed to adopt them all by yourself. And look at what you did when you found out this...man was cheating on you. Instead of breaking down, you made sure to start fresh somewhere else. You make sure that your kids are happy and well and that they don't have to suffer because of what Alex did. You are a very strong person and you can be proud of yourself."

The look she gave him in response told him that once again, he had managed to read her mind. Despite her gratitude, another thought had bothered her. "Why do I still feel weak then?" Lindsay wanted to know.

"I doubt you're feeling weak actually," Danny replied. "I just think that like you said, it's still hurting. And like I told you earlier; it needs time. Allow yourself to be angry. Allow yourself to cry as well. It's your right to be angry and disappointed. And talk about it. Talk to me or to anyone else you trust in. That doesn't make you weak. It just makes you human."

"You're amazing, you know that?" Lindsay said, shaking her head at him with a soft chuckle. "You have no idea how happy I am that you and I can spend so much time together again. Our friendship means so much to me."

"To me as well," Danny answered.

Once again Lindsay offered a sweet smile and Danny knew that she had meant every word. The connection between them meant a lot to her. But so far, she saw it as a friendship and even though his feelings for her were getting stronger and stronger, he was fine with keeping it like that for now.


	6. Just Talk

**A/N: Like always thank you so much to everyone who is reading this fic! And to everyone who is taking the time to review! It's nice to see what you think! Special thanks to purplequeen6, Dine89, rapidtetv and afrozenheart412!**

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Just Talk**

The following week passed quickly. There was still a lot to get arranged and to get used to. But with every day, Lindsay was even more sure that her decision to move back to Cornflower Creek had been right.

Now that they had moved into the house completely and turned it into a beautiful home, Lindsay felt as if she was back in town for years already. Although some things had changed, a lot had stayed the same. Together with Danny and her children, she had taken several trips to places in the surrounding area which she had visited so often as a teenager.

Everything seemed to have waited for her to return. So many old stories came to her mind as they visited all those places, and more and more she started to understand why her instinct had led her back to this little town. It was home.

Thanks to Jo, her shifts at the diner were flexible so she had gotten the chance to take Jamie and Claire to school and kindergarten on their first day and would pick them up again later. Both children had been excited; because they would meet new people and because the school and the kindergarten of Cornflower Creek were so small that they could hardly be compared to anything the two of them were used to.

On her way back home already, she had felt a strong discomfort rising. She knew her concern was unnecessary; both of her children were open and friendly. Still she couldn't help but worry and she almost felt the urge to go to the diner and ask Jo to work a bit to distract herself. She knew what her new friend would say though; she would force her to stay at home, calm down and later be happy that her children had a good day.

And so she returned home, hoping she would find something to distract herself. She parked her car on the small parking lot next to her house and walked along the rocky path that led to her front door. It had snowed a bit over night and the snow crunched beneath her shoes. Briefly she stopped in front of the porch, like so many times taking in the stunning view.

The strong, cold wind was creating little waves. Ice was starting to build already, but still it was too cold for the lake to freeze completely. Said wind was rushing in the tall fir trees, creating tiny clouds of snow. Sheldon's house was hidden between them, covered in a thick layer of snow, just like hers. The crispy cold made her shudder, yet it didn't make her feel uncomfortable. Instead she once again felt a warmth rising deep within her. This was home, and it was a wonderful feeling to know that she was welcome.

With a smile on her face, she entered her house. But even though a comfortable warmth was greeting her, she stayed in her boots and coat on. Quickly, she headed into her kitchen and set up a kettle of hot water. A few minutes later, she left the house again, carrying a vacuum jug, filled with hot tea.

The house was clean, it was decorated; everything was perfect. She couldn't distract herself with housework. She only had to prepare lunch later. But she knew what had always worked when she had been younger. Sitting at the lake had been comforting and relaxing. She didn't know how it was possible, but whenever she sat at a lake or river, she could forget everything else around her. Things that usually bothered her didn't matter anymore.

Tightly wrapped into her coat, she sat down on a small rock at the edge of the lake. Wrapping her arms around her legs, she rested her chin on her knees. The wind had increased a bit, playing with her curly hair.

And within a couple of minutes, the effect of the peaceful nature started to kick in. But in a different way than Lindsay had imagined.

Living in New York for years, she had gotten used to the constant sound of traffic and chatting people. Now all she could hear was the rushing of water and wind, the singing of birds and the quaking of ducks. There was nothing else, nothing that could distract her.

And it all came back. Suddenly she could see it all in front of her inner eyes again. She remembered how Alex's behaviour regarding the adoption had made her feel uncomfortable. She remembered how she had noticed the first hints that he might be cheating, how she had tried to convince herself that she was just imagining it. She remembered how she had found out about Carol Hanson then, how Alex hadn't even tried to excuse his behaviour, how he had gotten nasty and then almost kicked her out of his apartment, along with her children.

There were a lot of thoughts that pushed their way back into her mind. Even memories which she had successfully managed to suppress for many year slowly crept back into her awareness, along with the paralysing pain they still caused.

Shaking her head at herself, Lindsay tried to get all those thoughts out of her mind. Instead the mental images seemed to get even clearer and before she knew it, tears were rolling down her cheeks, blurring the formerly so beautiful view in front of her.

"It's the perfect place for some thinking, right?"

Startled by the familiar voice, Lindsay glanced up at Danny who was watching her with a soft smile. She hadn't heard him approaching and as she realised that tears were still streaming down her cheeks, her face turned red in embarrassment.

"You always show up in moments like that, huh?" she tried to joke.

He sat down next to her. "Is that tea?" he asked as he spotted the vacuum flask.

"Would you like some?" Lindsay asked. When he nodded, she filled her mug with the steaming tea and handed it to him.

"Thank you." Danny took a sip of the tea. "Hmm...delicious. Exactly what I needed now."

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Lindsay wanted to know. She had successfully managed to wipe her tears away. Still her face was red. She didn't like to be caught like that.

"Not today," Danny answered, giving the empty mug back to her. "I worked so many extra hours in summer that my boss almost forced me to take some days off here and there. Today's one of them."

"And you have nothing better to do than spending it with me?" she asked

He raised his eyebrows at her. "I'm not sure I like your wording. There's nothing better than spending my day off with you."

She sighed. "Yeah, sure." She stared back onto the lake, but still she could feel his gaze resting on her. It seemed as if she could see the thoughts that were running through his mind.

"Would you like me to go again?" he asked then.

Lindsay didn't know what to reply. In fact she enjoyed that Danny had shown up for a visit although she was convinced there were a lot of other things he could have done instead. On the other side she couldn't do anything against her insecurity, especially as tears started to rise again.

"I'm not the funniest partner for a conversation right now," she said quietly.

"Doesn't matter. I like every kind of conversation." He paused. "You know, you can talk to me if you want to. It helps sometimes. You know me for so many years now. You can trust in me. And don't start arguing about me being there for you again. So many times you listened to me when I had problems with my brother."

"Yeah, and you listened to me when...you know." Her voice trailed off in the hope that if she didn't speak about a certain event in her past, it wouldn't seem so real again.

"It's giving and taking. That's how a friendship works," Danny told her. "Stop being so hesitant. You weren't like that in the past. You were always stubborn, but you never refused talking to me like that. What changed?"

Shrugging lightly, Lindsay glanced up at him. She didn't miss the concern in his eyes. In fact he was right. She had always had a hard time with opening up, but eventually she had done it. Now it seemed to be almost impossible for her to tell him what was bothering her.

"I don't know what changed," Lindsay admitted. "I really don't. It's just...during the last years I was pretty much always all by myself. My brother moved back to Montana. I couldn't call my family members all the time because let's face it; they also have stuff to deal with and I didn't want to phone them all the time. Truth is I felt something was wrong with my marriage all the time. But those few friends I had only told me to be happy that I was married to Alex. No one helped me with adopting the children. No one was there to help me with my concerns. No one understood that I felt like Alex didn't really care for me. I was actually laughed at when I brought the cheating topic up in front of a friend. And when I knew it for sure, suddenly everyone picked Alex's side. Over the last years there was just no one who would have offered help.

Apart from my family members, no one wanted to listen to me. They just acted as if I had no reason to complain. And when it was clear Alex and I would get divorced, they showed me that they blamed me. So what do you expect? That I start chatting about myself like it's the easiest thing to do? For years, no one gave a damn on what I had to say, no one took me serious. I got used to doing everything by myself. Hell, I had to adopt two children all by myself. So what do you expect from me?"

To her surprise, Danny offered a little smile. "Exactly that," he told her. "That's what I wanted you to do."

"What?" She looked at him in confusion.

"I wanted you to stop keeping it all inside," he explained. "Remember how you told me so many times not to keep such stuff inside? How you told me to speak it out, no matter what anyone thinks of me? That's what I wanted you to do. I don't expect you to find it easy. I can understand why it's hard for you. You had to do it all by yourself and obviously those friends gave a damn. But I'm not them and you know that. I know it's not easy when you got used to keeping it all to yourself, but you have to make the step and start talking again. I'm not Alex, I'm not one of those friends."

Lindsay glanced back at Danny, unsure on what to do. He was right; she knew she could trust in him, she knew he would listen. So many times, they had made each other talk in the past. At the moment she was in need of someone who would not blame her for the fact that Alex had cheated on her, who listened and who would understand her. And if someone would give that to her, it was him.

"The last few days since we moved, everything was fine. But since I took the kids to school, I'm feeling so weird," she admitted. "I know they'll do fine at school. But I still worry they won't like it here."

"They will like it here, don't worry," he tried to reassure her. "Remember, it also took us a bit to get used to it, but when they start making friends, they'll have a lot of fun out here."

"Yeah, maybe." She sighed, shaking her head. The lump in her throat was getting stronger and stronger. She felt the urge to speak out what was bothering her so much.

"Just do it," Danny said, once again seeming to read her mind. "It doesn't make you weak. Let it out finally."

Lindsay shook her head. "I just don't know what to feel," she told him. Tears were rising again, but this time she didn't feel embarrassed. "I'm so angry, I'm so disappointed. I'm mad at him, because he cheated on me, because he betrayed me for several years and because he never really gave me the feeling as if he cared for me. I'm mad at Carol, because she knew Alex was married. She pretended to be a nice friend, she smiled me in the face while she was sleeping with Alex behind my back. And I'm mad at myself because I didn't see what he was doing, because I didn't realise it. And...I can't stop thinking about all the stuff he said to me. I'm so...frustrated."

Her hands clenched into fists as she fought with the rising emotions; emotions which she had tried to suppress ever since Alex had told her to find an own apartment.

"Do you want to tell me what he said? What exactly happened?" Danny asked.

Lindsay shrugged. "Do you want to listen to that?"

He smiled. "I guess you should know the answer by now. And maybe it'll be good for you to talk to someone who actually understands you."

Lindsay nodded. She knew Danny would listen and he would understand her as well. She had his support, no matter what she would say. She could trust in him and she knew he wouldn't judge anything she would tell him. And so, after another moment of hesitation, she started to talk.


	7. A Good Friend

**A/N: Aww, thank you so much for those sweet reviews! Thanks to eveyone for reading! Here is already a new chapter! Special thanks to afrozenheart412, rapidtetv, Dine89, purplequeen6 and LoveIsInTheAir4DL!**

**

* * *

Chapter 7: A Good Friend**

Lindsay had tried to not think about all the things Alex had said to her. Now everything had come back and she knew she couldn't run away anymore. Sooner or later those memories would always come back; she had to deal with them. And she had Danny who would support her with that.

"I wonder if maybe our marriage never was the best," she started, shrugging. "See...now that I think of it, there are so many things that were odd. When we got together, he was so sweet and charming. He almost pushed me into marrying him. I still don't get why he did that. Why did he want to marry me so quickly and why did he want me to move in with him?"

"Did you ever ask him?" Danny wanted to know.

Lindsay shook her head. "There was no time to ask him. It confuses me. But even more confused I'm by myself. I mean, if I'm honest to myself, I always felt something was weird. I always had this strange feeling that things between us weren't how they were supposed to be when you are married. Like I said, he was wonderful in the beginning. Then, ever since I agreed to marry him and moved in with him, things cooled down a bit. I noticed that, but back then I thought I was just imagining it."

"I guess it's normal to think that," Danny replied. "I think you don't expect anything bad when a man asks you to marry him. Maybe you thought you were getting nervous because of the wedding?"

Lindsay nodded. "I really thought that. I thought maybe I'm just trying to make up excuses why I shouldn't marry him yet. So I ignored it." She sighed. "I should have known it. Now that I rethink our marriage, there have been so many things I should have noticed. I mean, the biggest one is the fact that he didn't want to adopt Jamie and Claire."

"What was his excuse?" Danny wanted to know.

"He had many excuses. In fact they were just lame." Lindsay sighed again. "He said he wasn't ready for having children yet, but he knew how much I wanted to be a mother and as he didn't want to have own children yet, he thought I should adopt one or two. He said he thought that I'm a good mother and that children would make me happy. He didn't want to prevent me from having them, and so he said that if I adopted them, it would be the perfectr compromise. He wouldn't be a father yet, but I could be a mother. He also said that surely sooner or later, he'd adopt them as well. He just needed more time. I also told him we could wait and that there is no rush. I wouldn't have minded to wait until he would be ready. But he said I shouldn't worry about that and that all he wants is me to be happy. So I did it."

"What a liar," Danny said. As he realised what he had said, his cheeks flushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"There's nothing wrong with what you said. He is a liar," Lindsay replied. "I should have realised he just made up excuses, right?"

"I wouldn't say that," Danny answered. "Honestly? I think this man is fantastic with tricking people. He married you. He gave you the feeling that he loved you. Why should you have not believed him? There was no reason not to believe him. I mean, he could have really just wanted you to be happy."

"The truth is, I think he just wanted me to be busy," Lindsay said, staring down at the pebbles in front of her. "He wanted to keep me entertained. Maybe he thought that if I had children, I wouldn't notice that he's seeing another woman. It feels as if he got me a job so he would have enough time to mind his own business." Shaking her head, she fought against new tears that were rising. "I don't get it. I just don't get it. Why did he marry me when he didn't love me? Why did he do that? If he wanted Carol all the time, why did he bother to marry me and play this game with me?"

"I wish I knew," Danny answered. "But one thing you should know for a fact. It was not your fault. It was not your fault that you didn't see how he really is. I mean, he tricked you. He married you even. No one would expect that he'd turn out to be such a cheating idiot. Maybe he just wanted to use you to show off with you."

"To show off with me?" Lindsay raised her eyebrows in confusion. "With me? Why? He could have shown off with Carol as well."

"Do you think?" Danny mirrored her expression. "Honestly, I know Carol Hanson. This boring, strict woman...you looked at her and felt like falling asleep every moment. There's nothing to show off with. And then look at you. You're such a beautiful woman, you have a bright and wonderful smile, you make people happy when they just look at you. You know how to talk to people, you aren't shy, you're open minded. You're pretty much the opposite of what she is."

Despite the lump she still felt in her throat, Lindsay couldn't help but smile at Danny's words. "Is that so? Then if I'm that awesome and if she is that boring, why did he cheat on me with her? Why did he pick her?"

"Because he doesn't know what's good," Danny answered simply. "And guess what? Now that you aren't together with him anymore, I can say it. He is just as boring and stupid as her. He was charming and sweet to you at first, but if you were just a random person who he didn't have to trick, he showed his real face. And that's just a boring, idiotic one. Be glad you don't have to be bothered by him anymore. There are million of men out there who are a lot better than him."

Lindsay still smiled at him. But once again she felt the aching pain in her chest increase. "Then why does it still hurt so much? Why does it hurt me so much how he treated me? And what he said to me?"

"You still didn't tell me what he said to you," Danny replied.

Releasing yet another sigh, Lindsay turned her attention back to the lake in front of her. The wind had increased again, creating even bigger waves now. "He said a lot of things. I had the suspicion for a while. A few times, I tried to ask him in a teasing way. I acted as if I was joking and asked him if he was seeing another woman because he came home that late and maybe his wife was boring him. He just laughed and told me not to be crazy. But the suspicion stayed and..." She paused. Once again she couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. "Sorry, I know it's stupid to cry."

"It's not stupid at all," Danny replied softly. She felt how he moved closer and a moment later, an arm wrapped around her shoulders. Instinctively, Lindsay leaned against him, allowing him to pull her against his side. This sudden closeness had a comforting effect on her, yet the aching pain was still there, making it hard for her to continue.

"I don't even know why I'm acting like that," she told him. "I don't even know if I'm angry or disappointed, or embarrassed. Do you have an idea of how I felt when I found it out?"

"How did you find out?" he wanted to know. He was almost fully embracing her now. It felt good to receive this physical support from him.

"I caught them," she answered. "I simply caught them. One night, I decided I didn't want to keep on playing this 'is he doing it or not' game and I drove to his practice. You know, he had opened his own practice a while after we had gotten married. I caught them in one of his rooms. And guess what? He wasn't even shocked or surprised. Instead he yelled at me and told me to go home."

Lindsay felt how Danny tightened his arms around her. "What did you do?" he asked and she could hear that her story was making him angry. Yet she couldn't have stopped, even if she had wanted to.

"I did what he told me," she answered. "I couldn't do anything else. I mean, I had the suspicion all the time, but suspecting something and getting the proof that he's really cheating on you is a huge difference. It hurt so much and I just couldn't believe it. I was shocked."

"No surprise," Danny answered quietly. "What happened then?"

"Well, like I said, I headed home," Lindsay told him. "Luckily the kids weren't at home. I sat down in the living room and waited. And waited. It took him a whole hour to come back home." She sighed deeply. "Who knows, maybe Alex wanted to finish first. Whatever. He came home then and...well, then things really went wrong. He came into the living room and asked me why I did at his practice earlier. I only stared at him for a moment. I couldn't believe he actually was mad at me."

"I hope you told him off for that," Danny replied. He was still holding her close, but one hand was now running up and down her back soothingly.

"Not at first," Lindsay answered. "I only sat there and stared at him while he kept on blaming me for stalking him. Then I finally managed to actually open my mouth. I asked him how he dared to blame me. He cheated on me! I started yelling as well. I asked him why he did that to me and how long he was betraying me. He told me it's none of my business."

"It's none of your business?" Danny repeated in disbelief. She could hear he was getting angrier by the minute. "Who does he think he is?"

Lindsay shrugged. "I asked him as well. He told me that it's non of my business because it was my fault anyway. When I asked him why it's my fault that he's a cheating ass, he said that he didn't have a chance but betray me. He said I wasn't what he expected. I was too focused on this whole family thing. He wanted someone who wanted to have fun, who didn't want to take responsibilities for anything and everything because his job was hard enough. He wanted to have someone who he could go to after work, who he could have fun with, who he could travel around the world with. Not someone who wanted to have a cozy home and a family."

"Then why did he marry you? Why did he agree that you'd adopt the kids?" Danny asked.

"That's all what I asked him as well," Lindsay explained. "He said he didn't want people to badmouth him. But he regretted that he married me. I bored him, I annoyed him with being so much into family stuff. He said Carol gave him what he wanted. She just wanted to have fun; she wanted to go to fancy restaurants with him, wanted to hop into his bed whenever he felt like it. She cared for his career and didn't expect him to take responsibility. He said it was my own fault that he cheated on me because I forced him into a role he didn't want to be in. I told him that I didn't, that I asked him who knows how often if he wanted to have a family as well and that I didn't mind to wait. He said I just said that to keep him around. And then he told me that he was glad that I found out. That way he didn't have to tell me. He also said that now that I know I surely wouldn't want to stay together with him, which in his eyes was good because he was tired of the marriage anyway. He said he wanted me and the children to move out in the next few days. He would pay for everything as long as I hurried. A day later, Carol moved in."

This time, Danny didn't reply. Freeing herself of his tight embrace a bit, Lindsay looked up at him. She could see an expression of pure anger in his eyes which he tried to control. Instinctively, she snuggled further into him.

"Don't be mad," she said.

"How am I not supposed to be mad?" he wanted to know. "I...sorry, I just can't believe this man is for real. He let this bitch move in the day after you found out about his cheating? He pretty much kicked you out of your apartment?" He shook his head. "I know this really hurts you. I can fully understand that. I guess you had feelings for him. Maybe you still have in some way. But he's not worth a tear. He's not worth anything. Nothing of what happened was your fault at all. He is the only one to blame and even though I know it's impossible for you to accept that right now, be glad you found out about this. You wasted enough time on Alex."

"The thing is, I start to wonder why it hurts me so much," she said. "I...well, I don't feel any love for him anymore. Somehow I think I didn't for quite a while. He neglected me all the time. There was no closeness. I rather believe that I'm just incredibly disappointed and angry. What he said to me...I know it's not true but I believed it because everyone else treated me as if it was my fault as well. I was so angry. I hated him for it. And Carol as well. I felt like they had all made a fool of me."

He nodded. "I can understand that feeling. But did you notice what you just said? You said you hated him. Did that change?"

Lindsay shrugged. She hadn't even noticed what she had said. "I guess a lot has changed since I moved back to our little town. Things are so different here. That's why I don't understand how the pain can keep on coming back. In fact I'm glad I'm not together with Alex anymore. Still it hurts."

"Of course it does. Even if your rational mind tells you it's better now, there's still the anger and disappointment," Danny replied. "But guess what? I think it was a great step that you talked about it to me. I'm sure there'll be more moments like this here. But I think you realised now that there's nothing wrong with talking about it. Next time just call me. Any time. I'll listen to you. I know how good it feels to talk about things that bother you. After all that's why you made me talk about my problems so often as well."

With that, the anger in his eyes disappeared and instead he smiled softly. Gently, he pulled her closer again and placed a loving kiss into her hair. "You'll see, soon you'll laugh and be happy and then this man won't bother you anymore. You're welcome here, everyone loves you."

"Thank you," she answered, once again snuggling into his arms. "Thank you, really."

And once again Lindsay felt how his arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace. Danny was right. Soon Alex wouldn't bother her anymore. A lot of people in Cornflower Creek were happy that she was there. And as they enjoyed the beautiful view together, a smile lit her face again.


	8. Of Ducks And Surprises

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Special thanks to Dine89 and afrozenheart412!**

**

* * *

Chapter 8: Of Ducks And Surprises**

It was the morning of a beautiful Saturday. The sun had just appeared, shining bright in the deep blue sky. Tightly wrapped into a thick coat, Lindsay stepped out onto her porch, holding a mug of steaming hot tea.

Warming her hands on the warm mug, she took in the stunning view. It had snowed again the night before, even more than usually. The lake had frozen a few days ago and now was covered with it thick layer of ice.

A smile lit her face. For a bit more than two weeks, they were living in Cornflower Creek now. For Lindsay, it felt as if she was living in town for years already. She was amazed by how much it felt like home. She enjoyed working at the diner, she loved the new house that now was lovingly decorated. It even had Jamie's beloved internet connection.

Her smile widened as she thought of her son. Right after figuring out that they had internet connection again, he had grabbed his laptop and skyped with his friends in New York. Lindsay hadn't been able to resist and had briefly overheard the conversation. The first few sentences had been enough; Jamie had praised his new home as if it was the most perfect place on earth.

Jamie loved Cornflower Creek and, like she had expected, he had soon started to get in contact with people in his class. It was only a question of time until he would make new friends and Lindsay was happy that they owned such a big house. Thanks to that, he would even be able to invite his new friends.

Claire loved their new home as well. Every day, the little girl discovered something else she liked. Even though she hadn't been successful with finding any ducks yet, she felt comfortable. In kindergarten, she had soon started to play with the other children and hadn't cried a single time.

Lindsay couldn't help but chuckle. Clearly she remembered how nervous she had been when her children had started to visit school and kindergarten. She had feared they would realise that Cornflower Creek couldn't turn into a new home for them. She had been afraid that they would want to head back to new York, that they would feel uncomfortable.

Of course Danny and everyone else had been right with telling her to wait and see what the children would say. And indeed Jamie and Claire had accepted the fact that they were now living in a small town in the wilderness of Alaska. It was their home and Lindsay noticed once again that she was glad about the decision she had made.

She kept on smiling even when Alex found his way into her mind again. He had tried to call her during those two weeks. She assumed he wanted to know where they were but after the first few times her cell had rung because of him, she had switched it off. Alex wasn't a topic she cared for anymore. He had hurt her with what he had done. He didn't deserve any attention and she wouldn't give him any.

There had been a time when she had wondered if one day he would ask her to come back. Just for a few days, she had hoped he would do that. Since Lindsay was back in Cornflower Creek, she didn't care for this man anymore. He had cheated on her, he had chosen his affair. She had returned to a wonderful place where she had close friends. Alex wasn't important anymore.

But even though she felt so comfortable, there were still moments in which the pain returned, in which she wanted to hide in her bed and cry. Indeed she had cried a couple of times during those weeks since their move.

But she didn't cry because she wanted Alex back. She was angry, she was disappointed. It felt as if the whole marriage had been a lie. She didn't hate Alex. But she knew she wouldn't forgive him. She couldn't forgive him, even if she had wanted to. He had betrayed her for years and then had been convinced he had been right. Nothing would change that. And even though she hated to feel like that, she allowed herself to cry and be angry. Because Danny was right. Lindsay had a right to feel like that.

Sighing comfortably, she sat down on the small wooden bench on the porch. The sun was glistering on the soft layer of snow that was covering the icy lake. The fir trees were swaying lightly in the cold wind. She took a deep breath of the fresh air. This place was peaceful and it gave her what she needed. It made her feel happy again.

The front door was opened and a squeal announced that Claire had gotten up as well. The little girl was dressed already and Lindsay assumed Jamie was up and had helped her to get into warm clothes already. Once again, she smiled. She loved to see how her son was treating his sister, and his mother as well.

"It really snowed like Jamie said!" she shouted, jumping up and down. "Mommy, may I look if the ice is still so strong? I will be really careful not to fall. Adam said it is so strong that even a truck could park on it."

Lindsay chuckled. "I think we better don't try that. But if you wait for your brother, the two of you can check if the ice is still strong together."

Eagerly nodding, Claire hurried over to her and her small arms wrapped around her mother. "Mommy, I love it here," she said, in a quieter voice. "It is nice with all the nice people and the animals and all. And you don't cry so much anymore."

For a moment, all Lindsay could do was gently running her hand through her daughter's curly hair. She had tried her best to hide her tears in front of Claire, but obviously it hadn't worked. Then again she knew things like that couldn't be hidden in front of children and obviously Claire was happy now that she was feeling better.

"I really love it here as well," Lindsay answered. "And I'm happy you like it, too."

"Very much!" Claire looked up, a bright smile on her face. Then her expression turned serious. "I just wonder why there are no ducks. I so wanna see ducks finally. They are really cute!"

"Why are you so addicted to ducks?" Jamie asked. Quickly closing his coat, he joined them on the porch. "Mom, I guess she is obsessed. Maybe we should sell her."

"No!" Claire exclaimed, angrily glaring at her brother. "You can't sell me! That is mean!"

"We wouldn't sell you, sweetie," Lindsay answered, placing a soft kiss into her daughter's curls. "Jamie's just making fun."

"But that's not funny," Claire pouted.

Jamie chuckled. "Ah, come on, little baby sister. You know I'd never sell you, even if they gave me a million dollars."

"And if they gave you ducks?" Claire wanted to know.

Jamie laughed. "See? Told you so. She's obsessed." Gently, he grabbed Claire's small hand. "Now come on. I thought you wanted to check on the ice."

"Yes!" Jumping up, Claire followed her brother.

Lindsay watched them, still smiling. She could watch them for hours. Even though Jamie kept on teasing Claire sometimes, he made sure he didn't hurt his sister with his comments. Despite the age difference, the siblings were close, mainly because of what they had to go through in the past. Now they were a real family and Lindsay was grateful for this close connection between them all.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

An all too familiar voice interrupted Lindsay in her thoughts. Looking up, she noticed Danny who was coming down the now snow covered path that led to the house. Grinning at her, he was carrying a large box.

"It is, definitely," she answered. Even though she didn't know why, she had expected Danny would show up for a visit. And Lindsay had to admit that she had hoped he would do that. "Would you like some tea as well?"

Shaking his head, he joined her on the bench, carefully placing the box on his knees. She could hear something was moving inside the box; he had caught her curiosity. "Thanks, but I had several mugs of coffee already." He chuckled as he glanced over to Claire and Jamie who tried to walk on the thick ice.

Lindsay was interested in something else. "What's in the box?" she wanted to know.

"Oh, this you mean?" Danny's grin widened. "It's just a present." Carefully, he started to open the box. "It's for Claire mainly, but in fact it's a present for all of you. It seems like the ducks misunderstood something. Instead of showing up at your lake, they moved into my backyard." He opened the box completely and Lindsay's eyes widened. "So I thought as I don't have much time and it's pretty cold, maybe you'd like to give them a warm home."

Lindsay could only stare at the box in disbelief. Four small ducks sat in there. But even if she wasn't too familiar with different kinds of animals, she knew those weren't ducks that would be found in the Alaskan wilderness.

"You bought her ducks?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Ah, I should have known my story wouldn't convince you. Yeah, you remember I was in Fairbanks yesterday? I saw them at the market. Well, believe me or not but I think they are cute and I thought they would have it a lot better here. Who knows what people would buy them for? I thought that Claire really wants to see ducks, and what's better than having them as pets?" He smiled. "I know, it's not like a cat or a dog. It's odd to have a duck at home, let alone four. But I asked the guy who sold them and you can let them run around outside and inside and in fact they aren't really dirty." He paused. "Okay, I start rambling. I know I should have maybe asked you first, but I really wanted to surprise you guys."

Once again, Lindsay looked at the ducks that were now snuggling into each other, obviously not enjoying the cold too much. Then she looked up at Danny. She could see the hesitation in his eyes. But all she could do was smile at this loving gesture.

"You have no idea how amazing you are," she said. "Do you have any idea how much she will love you for that? I know they might not be dogs or cats, but I believe we will somehow handle ducks as pets. And in summer they have loads of space out here."

He smiled relieved. "So you like the idea?"

"I love it," she answered. Turning towards the children, she shouted, "Hey guys, look what Danny bought for us."

Immediately, Claire and Jamie hurried back to the house. Claire was the first to arrive. She had barely managed to get up the few stairs when a squeal escaped her already.

"Duckies!" she exclaimed. "You got real duckies!" With sparkling eyes, rosy cheeks and huge eyes, Claire stared at the small birds. "May I touch them?"

"Of course. They are yours," Danny told her with a smile.

"Mine? Really mine?" she asked in disbelief, looking at her mother.

Lindsay nodded. "They are yours."

Turning her attention back to the birds, Claire stepped closer. Carefully, she reached out for the ducks and ran her index finger over the head of one of them. She giggled.

"Now she will be even more obsessed with ducks," Jamie laughed. "I hope they won't have to sleep in my bed."

"I guess they prefer other places," Danny answered with a wink.

Jamie smiled. "I guess then that's a fantastic present. Thank you, Danny."

"You're more than welcome. Maybe you'd like to carry them inside. I guess it's quite cold out here." He handed the box to Jamie. Still in awe, Claire followed her brother inside.

"I think you have no idea how happy you made her with that," Lindsay told him. She hesitated for a moment before she added, "You make all of us happy, do you know that? I'm so glad both of us decided to move back to this wonderful place."

"Me, too," Danny answered. And like a couple of times before already, she spotted something in his eyes that made her curious. She had seen this expression a few times before but so far she didn't know what to think of it.

"Do you have any plans for today?" she asked then.

He shook his head. "No. Why?"

She shrugged, not able to hide the slight insecurity that still kept on bothering her sometimes. "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to have lunch with us. I planned on cooking something nice and big and I know how much you loved food."

He laughed. "That sounds really alluring. I'd love to have lunch with you."

She smiled. "Fantastic. And thanks again. For everything you're doing for us."

"You're doing a lot for me as well," he answered.

"Oh yeah?" she asked.

He nodded. "You do, believe me."

Even though Lindsay knew that she and Danny were close, she was amazed by how sweet and friendly he was to them. This little present had been a wonderful surprise once again. She was glad that he enjoyed coming around for a visit so much and she was determined to invite him even more often.


	9. Like A Family

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I'm so glad you still like the fic! So here is a new chapter! Special thanks to Dine89, rapidtetv, afrozenheart412 and LoveIsInTheAir4DL!**

**

* * *

Chapter 9: Like A Family**

"Are you sure you don't want any help with that?" Danny asked as he stepped next to Lindsay. She was working at the stove, handling several pots and a pan at once. She shook her head.

"No, you're my guest. So behave like my guest. Feel like home," Lindsay told him. "Go into the living room, sit down, maybe watch some TV."

Danny chuckled. "You're acting like a housewife who's spoiling her husband." He winced at his own words. "Sorry, I mean..."

But to Danny's relief, Lindsay still smiled. "Why are you apologizing? The word 'husband' isn't forbidden in this house." She winked at him. "Then again words like 'Alex', 'Carol' or 'cheating' aren't that welcome."

He smiled back at her. "Good, will keep that in mind." He let his eyes wander through the kitchen. They had done great work with decorating it. It didn't seem huge and cold anymore. Now it was warm and cosy. "Where's your son?"

"Upstairs, skyping I guess," she answered. "Now that Jamie has his beloved internet connection, he doesn't feel like he's living behind the moon anymore."

He laughed. "I can imagine. It's indeed a good way to stay in contact with his old friends though. I wish we had had such stuff back then. We wouldn't have had to write letters and phone all the time when we moved back to Montana and New York."

"True. Then again I still have all the letters and I love to reading through them. You can't really do that when you skyped," she answered.

Danny looked at her in surprise. "You still have them all? I thought I'm the only one who kept them."

He noticed how Lindsay blushed lightly. "You think it's crazy? I love to save letters and postcards and then look through them. I'm also so old fashioned and have photo albums. Now that we have a digital camera as well, I keep on printing the photos on photo paper. I just love to sit down on a rainy evening and look through albums or old letters and postcards." Her face reddened even more. "You surely think I'm crazy."

"Not at all," Danny answered. And despite himself, he couldn't help but let his thoughts drift away. Suddenly he saw them both in front of his inner eyes, sitting in front of her fireplace. A storm was howling outside, it was snowing and it was cold. Jamie and Claire had joined them. And together, they were looking through all those old pictures, all those letters and postcards. It was an imagination that warmed his heart and as he snapped back to reality, he couldn't help the strong disappointment that started to fill him. He knew he was wishing for more, but not that he was longing for it so much.

"I think if you want to be entertained, Claire's in the living room with the ducks. Maybe you'd like to join her. She really adores you and I guess she'd love you forever if you showed interest," she answered. More seriously, she added, "She isn't used to someone else but me paying so much attention to her. Alex ignored her almost all the time. He said later that he's good with adults but not with kids. He was often annoyed by them, even though they really behave so well."

"I don't get how you can not love such a sweet little girl." Danny shrugged. "But now this guy doesn't matter anymore." He couldn't resist it. Gently, he ran a hand over her arm, offering a smile. "That looks fantastic. Let me know when you change your mind."

Then he headed into the living room. His smile widened as he found Claire sitting in the middle of the living room floor, watching the four baby ducks as they were exploring the room. One of them had approached her and carefully, she reached out to touch it. When she noticed he had entered the room as well, a bright smile lit her face.

"Hello Danny. Do you want to play with the duckies as well?" she asked.

He sat down on the couch closest to her. "I guess I better watch from over here. They surely get scared if too many people want to play with them."

Claire nodded. Once again, she stroked the small bird before she got up from the floor. Quickly, she made her way over to the couch and joined him. She watched Danny intently and he couldn't help but wonder what the young girl was thinking about. He didn't have to ask though.

"Did the duckies really play in your backyard and you found them there?" she wanted to know.

He chuckled. "Honestly? No, I bought them at a market."

"Oh." Claire's eyes widened. "Do you think someone would have eaten them if you hadn't bought them?" She looked at the four ducks. "I hope not."

Danny hesitated. He didn't want to lie, he also didn't want to upset the little girl either. "I think they are too small to eat them," he chose to say then. "But now they have a nice home and feel happy. So there's no reason to worry."

Claire nodded. "True." She turned her attention back to Danny. He could see the curiosity in her sparkling eyes and he knew she would continue questioning him. Claire was a child that wanted to know everything. In his eyes, that was good. Through asking questions, she could learn and he was willing to answer.

"Do you like Cornflower Creek?" she asked him.

He nodded. "Very much. That's why I moved back here. You have all the wilderness around you. There are so many nice places where you can sit and listen to the animals or just go hiking. I didn't like that so much when I was younger and was living in the city as well. But now I think it's great. And there are many nice people out here. Do you like it here as well?"

Claire's eyes seemed to sparkle even more. "Oh yes! I even have ducks now." She giggled. "And I love the lake. Did you know it's really frozen now? You can walk on it. Adam said you can park a truck on top of it."

Danny laughed. "I guess we better don't try that."

Claire giggled again. "Mommy said that as well." She paused. "I think Mommy really loves it here." She moved closer to Danny and whispered, "You know, when we were in the city, she cried a lot. When I caught her once, she said she watched a sad movie, but there was no TV on. I'm sure Alex was mean to her."

Danny glanced back at the young girl, unsure on what to reply. It didn't surprise him that Claire knew so much. Even if Lindsay had tried to hide the whole situation in front of her youngest child, there was no way that she wouldn't notice anything at all. That Claire assumed Alex was the one who had upset her mother only proved to him that this man hadn't treated the entire family well.

"But your Mommy is happy now, right?" he asked, deciding not to dig deeper. He didn't want to use a child to learn more about Alex.

Claire nodded. "She smiles so much and she even laughs. Especially when you're here. I think she likes you." Another giggle escaped her. "You have to come around a lot more often."

He smiled at her. "I'll try my best. As long as I'm welcome, I'd love to come around."

Danny was amazed by how open and friendly the young child was to him. Even more happy it made him to know that obviously his visits made Lindsay happy as well. This knowledge made him even more determined to show up at their house as often as possible.

* * *

When Lindsay had found out that Danny had moved back to Cornflower Creek as well, she had felt the wish to meet him more often. Back then, after they had moved back to Montana and New York, they had tried everything to stay in contact and when she had decided to move to New York as well, they had spent a lot of time together.

Then she had met Alex and things had changed. He had moved away and they hadn't been in contact for years. Lindsay had often wondered why this had happened and how. She and Danny had been close friends. She hadn't believed Alex that this close friend suddenly had other interests.

Now she knew it was Alex's fault that they hadn't been in contact for so many years. The man had made sure that Danny believed he had to stay away from her. Lindsay wished she had known about that earlier. She would have tried everything to stay in contact.

But now this didn't matter anymore. Alex was no topic. Danny and Lindsay had both moved back to Cornflower Creek and to her delight they were spending a few hours together every day. Even if it was just for a few minutes; Danny always made sure to come around and check on them. Lindsay was grateful for that.

And it confused her as well. This sudden attention from someone who cared for her so much and who also liked her children was something entirely new to her. It surprised her as she realised how isolated she had been during the last couple of years. She didn't have a doubt that she had blinded this fact out and tried to work on their marriage. She had hoped that with some afford, things would get better.

All the work had been unnecessary. And it had changed her. Lindsay had gotten used to talking to no one, to doing everything by herself. Adopting Jamie and Claire had been difficult and a long process. After all she had succeeded though and this experience had given her self confidence. She didn't need the support of anyone.

It had also caused the problems she had now. It felt strange to Lindsay that so many people, especially Danny, were interested in supporting her. Still she couldn't believe how easily she had found a job, how easily she had found a house. Still it felt unreal to Lindsay that Danny's friends had agreed to help her move into the house.

It was a whole new experience and more and more she started to like it. The little surprise for Claire had once again proven to her that there was no better place than this little town. They were welcome. People liked them. She had no doubt that this fresh start was one of her best decisions so far.

But Lindsay also realised that not only her children were a lot happier and a lot more relaxed now. Alex had often made them feel uncomfortable with ignoring them and snapping at them for every little bit. But she had felt uncomfortable around him as well. She had been confused by her own feelings as she had found out he had been cheating on her. She had been angry. She had been disappointed. She had cried a lot. But she hadn't tried to fight for Alex a single time.

Now she knew that probably back then already, she had been on a huge distance to this man. He had given her everything but love. She had gotten used to the feeling that the only ones who were interested in her love were her two children. Now there was Danny, and Lindsay believed him that he loved to come around. He seemed to feel comfortable and well around them, he seemed to enjoy spending time with them.

It made her feel better as well. There was a person, a man even, who cared so much. It was a fascinating feeling and she had to admit she was amazed by the fact that they seemed to be even closer than they had been in the past.

With a smile on her face, Lindsay was watching her children and Danny sitting at her dining table, enjoying the delicious meal she had cooked for them. For a moment, she couldn't help but think that they looked like a perfect, little family. It was a feeling she wanted to experience more often.

She was interrupted in her thoughts as once again, Claire's attention turned away from her plate to the four ducks that were now exploring the kitchen.

"Claire, please, eat you lunch. You can play with them later," she told the little girl.

"But Mommy, the ducks!" Claire whined. "I'm sure they want some food as well and I can't ignore them!"

"You and Danny already fed them earlier," Lindsay said. "Now turn back to your plate and eat or I will put them into another room."

Sighing deeply, Claire grabbed her spoon again.

Danny chuckled. "I should have known my present would cause that."

Lindsay smiled at him. "I guess you could have bought a dog or a cat or a hamster and she would have done the same."

"Yeah. She easily gets obsessed," Jamie added. Glancing at Danny, he asked, "Will you stay here for the whole day?"

Danny shrugged. "No idea. Depends on you guys. I surely won't force myself on you."

Lindsay rolled her eyes at him playfully. "As if you would. I guess I speak for all of us when I'm saying that you're welcome to stay here. Maybe we could do something together."

"Oh yes!" Claire squealed.

"Yeah, you could show me how to use a chainsaw," Jamie suggested. "Because then I can cut some trees. We always need wood for the fireplace." He grinned at his mother. "You surely have nothing against that?"

"You wish." Lindsay laughed. "No chainsaw until you're 18."

Jamie groaned playfully. "Unfair." He took a sip of his apple juice, using the moment to think. But this time, Danny was faster.

"I have another idea," he said. "One that doesn't involve anything dangerous like a chainsaw. Do you guys have a sled?"

"Of course. Two even, for me and Claire," Jamie answered.

Danny nodded. "Fantastic. There's a game your Mom, I and our friends always played when the lake froze. I guess you'd like it as well." He smirked at Lindsay. "You remember?"

"Of course I do," Lindsay replied. "I think that's a nice idea."

Even though she was still surprised by how much Danny cared for them, Lindsay was getting used to it more and more. It was great to know that he enjoyed spending time with them so much. Once again, the image of a perfect, little family found its way into her mind, and this time it made her smile.


	10. Just Some Fun

**A/N: Yep, another update already! Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing! I hope you will continue liking it! Special thanks to Dine89, afrozenheart412, rapidtetv and LoveIsInTheAir4DL!**

**

* * *

Chapter 10: Just Some Fun**

When they had been younger, Danny, Lindsay and their friends had often met at the lake. They had enjoyed playing there; in summer just as much as in winter. There was a lot to do in Cornflower Creek. The activities were different to what people would do in the city, but they were just as much fun. So Lindsay was happy that Danny had suggested their little game.

Dressed in thick clothes, Danny was now standing on the frozen Chestnut Lake with the children, two sleds in front of them. Lindsay had decided to wait at the edge of the lake. Barely they had completely gotten dressed again and had left the house when her mood had started to change. She didn't know why, but all of the sudden she could feel the thick lump in her throat again, joined by the familiar pain deep within her. She didn't understand why her mood kept on changing like that, why she felt angry and sad for apparently no reason. But this feeling made it impossible for her to join the fun right away. Instead she had sat down on one of the snowy rocks, watching the scene.

Getting frustrated by the scarf that kept on sliding up her face, Claire tried to push it down over and over again until she released an angry wail.

"I hate those clothes!" she shouted. "I can't even move." To emphasize her words, she let herself fall backwards, landing on her back like a chopped tree.

Jamie laughed. "Claire, you're such a whiny baby sometimes."

"That. Is. Not. Funny!" Claire shouted, trying to get up.

"Come here, let me help you." Getting down onto his knees, Danny helped the young girl to stand up again. Carefully, he rearranged her scarf until it was no longer blocking her face. "Better now?"

Claire nodded. "Yeah, thank you."

Danny smiled satisfied. "Fantastic. Then I guess I can explain the game now?" He got up again. "It's actually pretty easy. We'll start here. The goal of the game is to see who gets further with the sled. For that, we'll need a run up of course." He walked a few steps. "I guess it's enough to start here. We'll run, jump onto the sleds and see who of us gets further with it."

"And that works?" Jamie asked.

Danny nodded. "Yeah, definitely. Thanks to the ice, the sleds get pretty fast when you practice a lot. Back then, your Mom, I and Don were so good that we could make it half across the lake."

"No," Jamie said disbelieving.

"Oh yeah," Danny replied with a grin. "You don't believe me? Let's try it."

"But he's bigger than me," Claire answered, pointing at her brother.

"Hm." Danny made a thoughtful face before he smiled at the little girl. "I think we'll try it and if it's not working, we'll make up a new plan, alright?"

Claire nodded. "Alright."

Lindsay, who had watched the entire scene, smiled briefly. She loved to see Danny interact with her children like that even though he knew them for just a few weeks. Unlike most of the time, the smile quickly disappeared though. She hated those feelings that were rising inside her again, ruining all the fun. She had been looking forward to this afternoon. Now she only felt uncomfortable and wanted to hide in her bed.

"Hey, how about you? You'll join us?" Danny shouted, interrupting her in her thoughts.

"Later maybe," she shouted back. But unfortunately her shouting couldn't hide the tone in her voice. She saw that both, Danny and Jamie, had noticed it. Cursing herself, she sighed. She hated to feel uncomfortable like that, but even more she hated when anyone noticed it.

"I guess the two of you should warm up already. Get used to it and try some tactics. Maybe I can convince your Mom to join the race," Danny said to the children.

"Good idea," Jamie agreed. "Alright, Claire. You got the rules?"

Lindsay tried to smile as Danny made his way across the lake. It didn't work and she knew he could see through the façade she was trying to put up. He was different than Alex. Alex had never noticed any of her mood changes. He hadn't even felt something was wrong when she had brought it up. Instead he had shown his disbelief and asked her why she was unhappy as she had everything a woman could dream of; money, a big house, a famous husband and children. That she had missed the love hadn't been interesting to him. So with the time, she had started to use her façade and with him, it had worked perfectly. Only Jamie had managed to look through it. And now Danny had the same talent.

"Hey," he greeted her as he sat down on a stone next to her. "Is everything alright with you? And don't say 'yes', because by now you should know that you can't fool me."

"You know me too good I guess," she answered.

"You can never know your closest friends too good," Danny replied. "So what's up? You seemed to be in such a good mood when I arrived. All the time. And ever since we left the house, you're like this again. What happened?"

"Nothing happened," Lindsay answered. "That's the problem. I don't get it myself. I just felt so...strange all of the sudden. I feel like hiding in my bed, crying all the time. And I have no idea why. It's not that I thought of the cheating and of what happened during this week until I moved here. I just felt like it all of the sudden."

"It's about more than just Alex and the fact he cheated and broke up with you, right?" he asked softly. "That's just what I think, but maybe the last couple of months or even years are responsible. I'm not allowed to judge of course. But after everything you told me, you were pretty lonely during the last few years."

"No, I wasn't. I had Claire and Jamie," she answered.

"I know that. But that's not enough," he told her. "You were married. You wanted to be loved by your husband. You didn't get this love from him. You didn't really have nice friends either obviously. I do have the feeling you were lonely back then. You've cried before you realised he was cheating, right?"

Lindsay shrugged in response. "I don't know. Maybe." She knew her answer was clearly telling him he was right. She sighed. "Yeah, I guess I missed being loved. He did that at the beginning. The first...one, maybe two years it was great. He was so sweet and loving. And then it all just stopped. Maybe I was asking for too much. Maybe that's also why he wanted me to adopt the kids; because I was expecting too much attention from him."

"Or maybe he was just overwhelmed because suddenly he had two women?" Danny asked simply. "Sorry, I know that's hard for you. But you have to stop excusing his behaviour. He married you. He wasn't supposed to just treat you like his wife for one, maybe two years and then change his mind and distract you with the kids while he was banging someone else. He had no right to do that. It's more than understandable it hurt you to be in such a marriage, to work on it and nothing you tried ever succeeded "

Reaching out, he took one of her hands into his, squeezing it gently. "I think those feelings will surely keep on returning. The cheating and break up is still painful of course, but so is what he did in the previous years. It's normal that you keep on feeling like that. But see? Here are people who care for you, who want you to stop feeling lonely. I'm here to spend a nice afternoon with you. There are a lot of other people who want to be there for you as well. Just allow us to show you that we do care. Okay?"

He smiled at her warmly, getting up from his stone, still holding her hand. "And now you'll get up and we'll have a funny afternoon."

Lindsay couldn't help but smile as well. "Fine, sounds like a plan I guess." She got up. A little quieter, she added, "Thank you. You know you don't have to do that for me."

Danny rolled his eyes at her playfully. "Would you please stop saying that? Do you even know how great I feel since I'm spending so much time with you and your kids?" He paused. "Believe me, I understand how you've been feeling. And believe me when I tell you that since you guys moved back out here, I'm feeling so much better. I love to show up here and spend time with you."

"I can't get it fast enough, Jamie always wins!" Claire complained just then.

"I guess then we need to team up against the guys," Lindsay shouted back. Once again, she looked at Danny. "I'm happy you're feeling better thanks to us. You can always come around. You're welcome to be our guest whenever you feel like it."

"I'll only do that when you keep on coming to me when something's bothering you," Danny answered with a wink.

They made their way over to Jamie and Claire who had dragged the sleds back to the small line that had been drawn as the start earlier.

"Do you think we can beat them, Claire?" Lindsay wanted to know, picking the little girl up. "I bet together we're just as fast as them, or even faster."

Jamie laughed. "You wish. I practised already and look how far I went." He pointed at the wavy lines caused by his sled.

Danny nodded impressed. "Well done, buddy. Let's see if you can beat your sister and your Mom."

"Of course I can." Jamie grinned.

"Don't be so sure of yourself," Lindsay answered, following her son to the line where they would start their run up. Briefly, she glanced at Danny. Smiling back at her, he gave her a nod. She knew he was right. She had to remind herself that now there were people who cared for her. People who liked her the way she was. She had to keep herself distracted, and soon thoughts of Alex and their failed marriage wouldn't bother her anymore.

"Are you ready, guys?" Danny asked.

"I'm no guy," Claire replied.

Lindsay laughed. "I'm no guy either."

Danny sighed playfully. "Okay. Are you ready, ladies and...one gentleman."

Claire giggled. "Jamie is no gentleman."

Danny chuckled. "Can we start now or not?"

"Of course we can," Lindsay answered, bringing herself in position.

"Fantastic. Ready? Go!" Danny shouted.

As fast as possible on the thick layer of ice, Lindsay ran towards her sled. She arrived sooner than Jamie and, making sure that she didn't drop Claire, jumped onto the sled. Claire squealed as they slid across the lake until they came to stop again. Jamie stopped a couple of inches behind them.

"That was unfair, they are heavier together," he complained.

Lindsay laughed. "Is that so? I don't think it has anything to do with your weight. When I played this game with Danny and Don, I often won as well. And I guess I'm a little smaller than them."

"A little smaller? Don is a giant," Jamie answered.

Danny laughed. "He is. But she's right. Back then she often won. I bet if I challenged you now, I'd win though."

"No way," Lindsay replied. Released Claire from her embrace, she pulled the sled back to where they had started. She grinned at Danny. "You'd not win."

"You'd not win either," he told her, his own grin widening.

"Why don't you just give it a try? Let's see who'll win," Jamie suggested.

"Sounds like a fantastic idea if you ask me." Danny took the sled from Jamie and placed it at the start line. "You think you're ready to challenge me?"

Lindsay laughed in response. "What do you think?" She placed her sled next to his. "You want me to give you some extra inches for the run up?"

"I'm not the short one here," Danny teased her.

Grinning at his comment, Lindsay followed Danny to the run up line. Together they got in position. She shook her head at herself; all of the sudden, she felt like a teenager again. There was the rush of adrenaline, the excitement as if she would win in the lottery if she won this race.

"Ready? Go!" Jamie shouted.

Danny and Lindsay ran over to the sleds. Both of them jumped onto them at the same time and slid across the ice. But just as the sleds were supposed to slow down, they collided and both of them fell over.

"Whoa!" Jamie shouted. "You guys alright?" Just then, he heard the laughter echoing across the lake and he smiled. "Seems like that."

Indeed both, Danny and Lindsay, couldn't help but laugh at the unexpected turn of their little race. They were now lying in the middle of the lake, he on top of her, both trying to catch their breath and laughing at the same time.

"I guess that was a tie," Lindsay said then.

Grinning down at her, Danny nodded. "Yeah, looks like we're still both awesome at this game." His grin changed into a smile as he wiped a few curls out of her face. "It's nice to see that you're laughing again."

"It's thanks to a certain someone who reminded me that there are people who care for me and are happy that I moved back to this little town," she answered.

"If you need me to remind you of that again, let me know," he told her.

Lindsay nodded. And as she glanced up at Danny, feeling how he was embracing her, she felt it again. She was happy. Of course she would still experience moments like earlier. But she knew who she could turn to when she needed to be cheered up. They knew how to make each other smile and laugh; no matter if it was while having lunch together or while playing a game on a frozen lake.


	11. The Picture Box

**A/N: Like always thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Special thanks to Dine89, rapidtetv, afrozenheart412 and LoveIsInTheAir4DL!**

**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Picture Box**

They spent almost the whole afternoon at the lake. It was getting dark already when Danny, Lindsay, Jamie and Claire returned to the house. It was getting colder, the wind was increasing and they had agreed to sit down around the fireplace with some hot chocolate together.

While Lindsay was in the kitchen, preparing four mugs of hot chocolate, Danny had joined her children in front of the fireplace already. It was a comfortable atmosphere that was filling the room and he had to admit that if it was up to him, he could stay at this house all day long.

Danny knew that Lindsay was often unsure if she was pushing him into meeting them so often. In fact he often felt as if he was forcing himself on the little family. He loved being around them and even after a long and hard day at work, he couldn't help but show up and pay them a visit. To see how they were adjusting to the little town. That was at least his official excuse.

The truth was that he felt wonderful around them. He hadn't been lying when he had told her that she and the kids were helping him as well. Even though he had many nice friends in Cornflower Creek, it didn't change that over here, people had enough time to be on their own. And a lot of times, he had felt lonely already. He had missed their closeness; they had been friends since their teenager years and even when they had been living in different parts of the country, they had managed to stay in contact.

Of course he had kept every single letter. Even back then, as a teenager, he had had a crush on her. It had gotten even stronger when they had met again in New York. They had gotten closer and closer and after a while, he had even been able to admit to himself that he was falling in love with her.

But then there had been Alex and everything had turned out to be completely different. Suddenly, there had been this man who had pushed himself between them. He had never really liked him, but of course he had tried to keep this to himself. She deserved to be happy and in love and he had believed that if she had chosen this man and believed he could make her happy, he wouldn't interfere. Instead he had backed off and when things between him and Alex had gotten even more complicated, he had decided that he wanted her to be happy with this man and would start fresh somewhere else.

Now he wished he had simply called Don and let his friend smack some sense into him. Alex hadn't made her happy at all. Instead he had made the both of them unhappy, in different ways. To Danny, it made perfect sense that Lindsay was still affected by this situation. She might have not been in love with Alex anymore after being neglected and having to do everything by herself for so many years. She might have moved to a different place where she could start fresh herself.

But it didn't change what she had to go through and how much it had hurt her. He believed moments like earlier at the lake would keep on returning and he hoped she would turn to him then. Of course he wouldn't push her; she needed her time and it was up to her whether she wanted support or not. But from own experience he knew that sometimes dealing with everything on his own didn't work either.

He would try everything to be there for her, even if he had to be a friend at the moment. But even though Danny would try to be her friend and push his feelings aside for a while, he couldn't help the feeling that Lindsay had already noticed this special connection, this certain tension between them.

He could still remember this little moment when their sleds had collided and they had both been lying in the middle of the lake. Suddenly they had been so close; physically but also mentally. There had been something special when he had gazed down into her eyes. It had seemed as if for a moment, both of them had been lost in the moment, forgetting everything else around them.

The tension was there and according to her expression, she had noticed it as well. Of course Danny had no idea what Lindsay was really feeling and he wasn't going to ask her. After all she had just broken up with Alex a bit ago and he could imagine she needed time before she could even think about a potential relationship again. And even then, he couldn't be sure if she was feeling about him the way he was feeling about her.

"Do you like our house?" Claire asked all of the sudden, interrupting him in his thoughts.

"You're pretty nosy, Claire," Jamie replied. He had been looking through one of the closets and now satisfied returned with a box.

"It's fine," Danny answered. "Yeah, I like your house. It's really nice here. Do you like it as well?"

Claire nodded eagerly. "It's way better than the old one." She moved closer and whispered. "And there is no stupid Alex who is mean and yells at me when I spill my hot chocolate on the kitchen table."

"Claire," Jamie warned her. "How many times do I have to tell you not to talk about him? He's not here and we don't care for him. You don't have to remind Mommy of him."

"Sorry," Claire apologized.

Danny only watched the exchange in surprise and amazement. He had already noticed that Jamie was protective of his mother. He had seen the looks the boy had given him when Lindsay had introduced them to each other. It had been a suspicious look and Danny could imagine what had been going on in Jamie's mind at this moment. It had been the reason why he had made sure that both of her children knew he was there as a friend, as nothing else. At least at the moment.

Seeing how much the 16 years old boy really cared for his mother stunned him. No one would be allowed to hurt her again and he knew how much thinking of Alex bothered her. He also knew that Lindsay tried her best to keep her children out of this topic, but Jamie was too old not to notice what was happening around him. And he had chosen to help his mother as good as possible. Which included not mentioning Alex as long as it wasn't necessary and making sure no other man got the chance to hurt her.

"Hey guys," Lindsay said just then, joining them in the living room as well. Immediately, Claire got up and hurried over to her mother. Carefully, she handed two of the mugs to the excited, young girl who carried them back to the fireplace in slow motion. Jamie laughed.

"Let me get this one," he told her, taking one of the mugs from his sister. Smiling at the scene, Lindsay sat down next to Danny, giving him his own mug. He could only smile back in response; once again he was too caught by the special atmosphere; something he had only ever started to experience while being around this little family. Around them, it was impossible to feel lonely. Instead he felt as if he was part of something.

"Oh, you got us the picture box," she said then.

"The picture box?" Danny wanted to know.

Lindsay's smile widened. "The picture box contents tons of photos of Claire and Jamie since I adopted them. There are loads. I guess Jamie planned on showing them to you."

Jamie nodded. "Yeah. You'll laugh your butt off when you see how Claire looked like when she was little."

"That's mean!" Claire pouted.

Jamie laughed. "Oh, come on, baby sister. Only because someone laughs doesn't mean it's bad."

"Plus he will surely also laugh about your brother," Lindsay said with a wink. "You know, we have tons of pictures of you and your long hair."

"You had long hair once?" Danny asked surprised, trying to imagine the short haired boy with a ponytail.

Jamie's face turned bright red. "Well yeah. I...well."

"No need to be shy." Danny chuckled.

Jamie sighed. "Well, I wanted to try something different. I just don't like being a clone, you know? Everyone had the same clothes, the same hairstyle, watched the same movies, listened to the same songs. They really look like clones. I don't like that. So I decided just to have long hair. Didn't look too good though."

"I think it looked adorable," Lindsay answered, opening the box. She looked through the photos before she handed one of the pictures to Danny. "Right?"

Danny tried his best not to laugh at the photo; Lindsay had chosen one in which Jamie definitely hadn't been in the mood to be photographed. "I think we all looked funny somewhere along the line," he said then. "For a while, I loved to wear glasses with a huge, black frame. Gosh, when I look at those pictures now, I wanna burn them."

Jamie laughed relieved. "Good then. But now that we made enough fun of me, can't we look at the rest of them?"

Claire had crawled closer as well. "Are there pictures of me as a baby?"

Lindsay smiled at her daughter. Indeed she had seen Claire as a baby already, but by the time she had officially become her mother, the young girl had already been two years old. "You weren't really a baby anymore. But you were still so super sweet."

She looked through the box again and Danny couldn't help but watch Lindsay. He had noticed the sparks in her eyes when she had seen that Jamie had gotten them the picture box. He had to admit he was surprised himself. It hadn't taken Jamie long to like him and now he was even inviting him for private moments like looking through old family photos. Danny also couldn't help a slight nervousness rising. There was a chance that he would see pictures of them with Alex as well and he didn't look forward to that.

"Look, isn't she a cutie?" Lindsay handed the photo in question to him. Indeed the little girl looked sweet with her bright smile and curly, blond hair as she was smiling up at her mother.

"Very adorable," he answered and for a moment, he couldn't help but curse himself for moving away. He peeked into the box. "Wow, you really collected a lot of photos."

Lindsay blushed lightly. "I know, I should finally put them into albums. Maybe on a snowy, cold evening I can do it."

Together with Lindsay, Jamie and Claire, Danny continued looking through the box. At first, his nervousness regarding Alex had increased. But with the time he started to realise that this man didn't show up at any of the pictures. There were various photos of the children, alone or together and just as many with them and Lindsay. He couldn't help a slight confusion at that and as Jamie raised his eyebrows, he knew he had been caught.

"If you're looking for someone in particular, you won't find him," Lindsay said then.

Danny couldn't help but blush. "Sorry, I didn't mean to seem nosy."

"You didn't ask anything," she replied. "But I can see it in your eyes. I can't blame you. I mean, we were supposed to be a family, right?"

"Yeah, but he didn't bother," Jamie replied, his voice clearly revealing the opinion he had of this man. "He was either too busy with work or too tired or...well, you know. He's not on a single picture. It's as if our family had been the way it's now all the time." He glanced at his mother. "And I think it's way better like that."

"I know." Lindsay nodded.

Mother and son exchanged a look and once again Danny watched them in awe. The bond between all family members was so strong. He knew Lindsay blamed herself for the fact that things with Alex hadn't worked out. Jamie's comment was his way to show to his mother that she was wrong with thinking that.

"Isn't it great to look through all those old photos again?" Danny asked then, trying to ease the tension a bit. "And soon you will also have tons of new pictures."

"We should have taken some while we were out on the lake," Jamie said.

"We'll take some next time," Lindsay suggested.

"But only if we all are on them. With the duckies." While the adults and Jamie had been talking, Claire had used her chance to lure the birds into the living room.

"I doubt they want to be out on the lake when it's so cold," Jamie replied. "But why don't we do one now? I mean, we're all here, the fireplace is a nice location. I guess it's perfect for our first Cornflower Creek photo."

"Very true," Danny agreed. "Arrange yourself and I'll take the picture."

But Jamie shook his head. "No, we need the tripod. We all have to be on it."

"Are you sure?" Danny couldn't help but ask in surprise.

"Sure he is, why not?" Lindsay asked back with a slight wink.

Danny didn't need to hear more; he knew what Lindsay wanted to tell him with that. Jamie and Claire had fully accepted him, even if they were just friends at the moment. But he could feel that he was given the children what they had been longing for during those three years. And knowing that they enjoyed this so much made him happy in a way that was entirely new to him.


	12. Just Consider It

**A/N: Thanks for your lovely feedback! Thanks also for reading! I'm glad you're interested in the fic! Special thanks to rapidtetv, Dine89, LoveIsInTheAir4DL and afrozenheart412!**

**

* * *

Chapter 12: Just Consider It**

It was an early morning when Lindsay woke up. Even though she didn't have to work at the weekends, she didn't find it easy to sleep in. Yawning lightly, she pushed her blanket aside to get up, deciding it made no sense to stay in bed when she didn't feel sleepy anymore.

Slowly, she got up and made her way over to the bedroom window to push the large, heavy curtains aside. A smile lit her face as she was greeted by the stunning view which she still needed to get used to. Even though she was living in Cornflower Creek for almost a month now, she was still amazed by the beauty of the landscape which she had to admit she had missed a lot.

There was just something special about this place. She couldn't put a finger on what it was. The landscape was amazing. The fact that it was actually possible to be all by herself somewhere out there in the wilderness with no one around, with no stress was another reason. So were all those people who cared for her. Especially Danny.

But Lindsay didn't know which of those reasons really was responsible for the fact that she felt home since the day they had arrived. It was still dark outside, yet the view was beautiful with the moon and the stars that were causing the lake and the snow that covered the mountains and trees like a soft blanket, to glister.

Sighing lightly, Lindsay reached for her bathing robe and snuggled into it before she left her bedroom. Just briefly, she threw a short glance into Jamie's room. Like expected, her son was still deep asleep.

When Lindsay had decided she wanted them to move back to Cornflower Creek, she had especially worried because of Jamie. Claire would easily get used to a new home, especially one where she could run around and play everywhere without being in danger of getting hurt.

But for Jamie, moving would be an entire new situation. He would have to leave his friends behind in the city, he would move away from everything he was used to. In the Alaskan wilderness, there wouldn't be many various shops and other places where he was used to spending times with his friends at. He would move into a small town with a tiny school, with nothing else but wild nature around him.

She had feared he would hate her decision, and even when he had told her that he didn't mind to move at all, she had worried that the moment he would actually be in Cornflower Creek, he would change his mind and wish to go back. After all he had grown up in the city.

But despite everything she had expected, he hadn't complained at all yet. Instead Jamie seemed to enjoy his new home. Lindsay knew her son had had major problems with Alan and obviously moving had been a relief for him as well. She also knew he had found a friend at school already; Reed Garret had come around for a visit before and both boys seemed to get along very well.

Quietly, she closed Jamie's door again and made her way over to Claire's bedroom. Unlike her brother, Claire liked to move around a lot while sleeping and like expected, the upper half of Claire was hanging out of her bed while the blanket had ended up in a pile on the floor. Carefully, she put her young child back into her bed and wrapped the blanket around her.

Jamie wasn't the only one who enjoyed being in Cornflower Creek. Claire hadn't needed longer than a day to get used to their new home. She wasn't shy around anyone of her friends, especially not around Danny.

Lindsay's smile widened as she thought of how much Claire liked Danny. He had already been accepted as a close friend of the family before he had bought her the little ducks. He was friendly to her and showed that he cared for them. In fact Lindsay had to admit that Danny was doing everything she had awaited from Alex.

As quietly as possible, Lindsay went downstairs. Her smile changed into a grin as she threw a glance at the living room couch. Obviously she was indeed the only one who didn't manage to sleep in on a weekend. Danny was still lying on her large couch, deep asleep. For a moment, she hesitated, but Lindsay couldn't help but approach him.

Danny sleeping on her couch was a sight Lindsay had already gotten used to. In fact it felt odd when he stayed at his own house. At the beginning, she had worried that he would visit them so often and stay over night because he thought he had to, but by now Lindsay knew that he simply enjoyed spending time with them.

A while ago, Danny had admitted that they were helping him just as much as he was helping them. At first, she had wondered why he would believe that. Now she had a suspicion. In the past, he had always told her that he wasn't willing to get married and have children. Yet Lindsay knew that all he wanted was a family. Family meant a lot to him and for her there was no way that he wouldn't want one himself.

But even though he had been living in a huge city and now was back in the country, he hadn't managed to find the right woman yet to have a family with her. Now that he was spending so much time with her and the children, he could have what he was secretly wishing for. Jamie liked him a lot, Claire was acting around him as if he was a father figure for her and Lindsay made sure he always got a delicious, warm meal.

She had feared he would spend too much time with them because he wanted to offer support. Now she knew he was just grateful to be accepted by them, to experience how it felt like to be part of a family. Even though they were a very different kind of family.

As she stood there, watching Danny, Lindsay was surprised at the realisation of what a big part of their family he had become within the last month. At the beginning, he had already visited them every day. Now he often stayed over night. Lindsay couldn't count all those long conversations they had had at night, chatting about anything and everything. They had always shared such a close and intense friendship, but now she trusted in him even more, now she knew how precious this friendship really was.

Quietly and carefully, Lindsay made her way into the kitchen. She needed a mug of coffee before she would prepare breakfast. For them all. Danny was a part of their family, even though the two of them were just friends. And as she was leaning against the kitchen counter, waiting for the coffee machine to finish, she caught herself briefly by wondering how things would look like now if she had chosen to marry him instead.

"How can you be awake so early already?"

Jamie's sleepy voice interrupted Lindsay in her confusing thoughts. Looking up at her son, she hoped she wasn't blushing. But obviously Jamie was still too sleepy to notice anything as he let himself fall onto one of the kitchen chairs.

"You're up pretty early yourself," she answered.

Jamie sighed. "Yeah, all because of this fresh air. You're sleepy in the evening and fully awake in the morning, no matter if it's weekend or not."

Lindsay chuckled. "I don't think that's bad, as you're not in the age for staying up after midnight for partying during the week. And there are no discos around here either." She smiled as Jamie yawned. "Do you have any plans for this weekend yet?"

Jamie shrugged. "Not much. I guess Reed will come over again. He and I promised Claire to play with her on the lake again."

Lindsay couldn't help but smile at her son's words. He had always been close to his sister, but since they had moved to Cornflower Creek, the closeness between them had gotten even stronger.

"And how about you?" Jamie asked then. "Any plans yourself?"

Lindsay shook her head. "I guess after the last stressful weeks, I'll just relax a bit. I might also do some cleaning. Or I'll just sit on the front porch, enjoying the view and doing absolutely nothing."

"You could also go out with Danny," Jamie said with a grin. "There might not be any fancy restaurants or clubs, but the diner is fine as well and I bet you two know a lot of nice and romantic places."

Lindsay raised her eyebrows at her son. Despite herself, she couldn't help but blush lightly. "What are you talking about?"

Jamie rolled his eyes playfully. "Come on, Mom. What do you think how old I am? He's a single man, you're a single woman, you know each other for ages, you meet each other every day, you're super close, he likes us...what else do you want?"

"He's my best friend," Lindsay answered.

"Sure, best friend." Jamie laughed. "Open your eyes. I mean, did you ever notice how he's looking at you? I bet he knows there is more between you. You though...gosh, you're stubborn."

"Behave," Lindsay replied. Her face felt like it was burning by now. "We're friends, that's all. Otherwise he wouldn't be sleeping on the couch."

"If he was just a friend, he wouldn't be here every day," Jamie said. "If you were just friends, you wouldn't spend every free minute together. He's pretty much a part of this family, and don't tell me he's just a super good friend. I don't believe that at all."

Lindsay sighed. It was exhausting to argue with Jamie, especially when he was so convinced by his opinion. Usually she had arguments to respond if she didn't agree with him. But now she didn't know what to say other than that they were just friends. In fact his arguments were understandable and made sense. They were close; very close. If she was honest to herself, the closeness they shared was indeed unusual for friends. But so far, she hadn't even thought about whether she could see more between herself and Danny or not.

"I'm not planning on dating anyone in the next time," she told her son then. "A month ago, we moved to Cornflower Creek. A week before that, I broke up with Alex. I was married to this man for a couple of years, Jamie. I can't just pretend it all never happened and look for a new man."

"I can understand that," Jamie replied, not seeming as if he was tired anymore. "But honestly? Don't kick me for saying that, but I think you and Alan didn't have a real marriage for ages."

"Jamie, I don't think I want to discuss this now," Lindsay answered. She hoped he would drop the topic as she wouldn't refuse to talk about Alan. After all she hadn't been able to hide the whole situation in front of her son back then and she felt like he deserved to know what was going on.

Like she had expected though, he didn't change the topic. "I don't want to be nosy or play a know-it-all," he said. "See...I can understand if you don't want to jump into a new relationship right away, but do you really want to give this man so much power? You said you didn't feel well in the marriage anymore. He didn't make you happy, he ignored us all the time. You know how many times Alex and I yelled at each other because he was rude to me or you or Claire."

Lindsay nodded. Alan and Jamie hadn't gotten along at all. While Alex had managed to ignore Claire a lot, Jamie had been more difficult for him. The two had often argued. Lindsay could understand why her son had been so frustrated by this man and it made sense to her that he was glad to live somewhere else, many miles away from him. He was also right about their marriage; she hadn't been happy with Alex anymore, for several years already.

"I'm still not ready for dating again. Or for thinking about looking for a man I could be interested in," she said.

Jamie sighed. "Guess what, Mom? I can understand you don't want to start something new after being together with this asshole. But see...I think you should open your eyes. Of course I could be wrong, but I think Danny really feels more for you than it's normal for people who are just friends. And if you're really honest, you could see yourself in a relationship with him as well. Otherwise he wouldn't be part of our family by now. I'm not saying you should marry him now or anything. But you could at least try to be honest to yourself and see it as an option. Maybe in a few months or a year or whatever. But I think you shouldn't try to block everything that could have to do with a relationship, because this idiot shouldn't affect you so much anymore."

For a couple of moments, Lindsay didn't know what to say in response. By now, she knew that Jamie was different to other boys in his age. But sometimes he kept on stunning her with how much thoughts he invested in topics, with how mature he was already. And this time, she couldn't even disagree. She knew Jamie was right; somewhere along the line, she should consider dating again. Alan had ruined their marriage and the last few years of this marriage hadn't been nice at all. It was about time she found a man who really cared for her.

"I just want you to be together with someone who shows you how it's like to be loved," Jamie added then.

Although she was smiling at those words, Lindsay could feel tears rising. "Can we just agree on something?" she asked. "I will consider dating. If I realise there is really something more between him and me, I will show him that I might be interested. But I won't rush anything. This friendship means too much to me, and I'm not willing to deal with another failed relationship. I'll take things slow."

"I guess that's a deal," Jamie answered with a satisfied grin.

Still smiling, Lindsay wanted to reply, but was interrupted as Danny joined them in the kitchen. Once again, she felt her cheeks redden, hoping he hadn't overheard the conversation.

"I smelled coffee," Danny said, in a sleepy voice which she couldn't deny sounded sexy. "Did I just imagine that?"

Lindsay chuckled. She was relieved; obviously he hadn't heard what she and Jamie had been discussing about. "I was just about to make breakfast."

"Sounds fantastic to me. You need me to do anything as well?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, just sit down and relax."

Danny did like she had told him and joined Jamie at the kitchen table. Lindsay noticed the knowing glance her son gave her. She knew he wanted her to be happy, and she had to admit that she liked their deal. Even if she didn't start a new relationship already, she could at least consider it.


	13. Confessions

**A/N: Aww, thanks so much again for the lovely reviews, and for reading! Special thanks to Aveo amacus, Dine89 and afrozenheart412!**

**

* * *

Chapter 13: Confessions**

Danny had to admit he had felt uncomfortable at first with staying at Lindsay's house so often. He didn't want to push himself at the little family; after all he knew there was a lot they had to handle and after what had happened with Alex, he didn't believe that anyone of them wanted a new man to be around them for the next time.

He had tried his best to stay away from them a bit, to allow them some space. But it hadn't worked. Even though she would have never admitted it, he knew Lindsay was struggling with this new situation, for many reasons.

Unlike what she believed, she wasn't weak at all. Danny was still amazed by what he was learning about her, by how much she could handle all by herself without any support. She had adopted the children all by herself. She hadn't had any support at all for the last couple of years; no friend who she could turn to, no husband who would give her the love she deserved. She only had had herself, Jamie and Claire. No one else.

But still she had handled this difficult situation. Still she had managed to convince the social workers that she would be a good mother for Jamie and Claire, and she had proven herself right with the way she was raising them.

And instead of helping her with raising the two children, Alex had only complicated the situation. He had ignored Jamie and Claire, he had argued with Jamie and had clearly shown he was everything but a family man. When Danny had realised that Alex hadn't been on any of the photos Lindsay had taken since she had adopted Jamie and Claire, he had been surprised. He had expected this man to be rude and cold, but he hadn't expected him to be like that.

Yet it had pained her when she had found out he had been cheating and when he had broken up with her. The knowledge that this man had even allowed his affair to move in with him before Lindsay and the children had moved out angered Danny even more. He had played a mean game with her and it pained and embarrassed her to be aware of that now.

To Danny, this explained why Lindsay had decided to come back to Cornflower Creek. She could have easily moved into another apartment, maybe even into a small house. But she had chosen a home that couldn't be further away from Alex and everything that reminded her of him. To Danny, it seemed as if she had fled. She had tried to escape what she had instinctively felt was no real marriage.

She needed a fresh start. And once again she had to do it all by herself. That was at least what she had believed when she had moved back to this little town which had been their home already a couple of years ago.

But she had been wrong. Danny could understand why Lindsay had such a hard time with accepting his or anyone else's help. She simply wasn't used to it anymore. She had gotten used to being all by herself, to taking care of everything by herself. But slowly, ever so slowly, he had managed to convince her that things had changed, that she was back home and that over here, in the wilderness of Alaska, no Alex was awaiting her.

She had thanked him for his help, but Danny knew Lindsay wouldn't ask for more, even though she was longing for more. It was a natural instinct. For years, she had been alone, she hadn't gotten the love she deserved. Now she was starting fresh, and it was only natural that she hoped to get out of this isolated situation.

The moment he had realised that, he had made a decision. She wouldn't have to feel lonely anymore. Instead, even though one could believe that Alaska was a lonely place on Earth, he would make sure she would feel loved; by everyone but especially by him.

In Don's eyes, this was the best decision he had made in years. Danny could understand where his friend was coming from with that. He hated himself because he had decided to move away instead of showing her that he loved her back then already, before she had gotten married with Alex. He could have stepped in when he had felt the man wasn't right for her. He could have confessed his love before she would have made this step.

But back then, he hadn't been ready for that. Since she had arrived, he hadn't been ready for this confession either, because he didn't want to push her.

Until he had overheard a certain conversation. Danny didn't like to overhear what people were talking about. He was no stalker. But when he had woken up and heard his name, he hadn't been able to resist. Quietly, he had approached the kitchen and listened just long enough to hear most of the important parts of Lindsay's and Jamie's conversation.

Danny hadn't been able to prevent himself from smiling as he had found out that Jamie was hoping for him and Lindsay to start dating. But very surprised he had been when he had found out that she considered this option as well. Of course he had expected her to be unsure if he was indeed interested in her; after all he had tried his best to hide this in front of her. But according to what she had said, she was willing to give them a try. Or at least consider this.

For him, this was the little information he had been waiting for all the time. He had debated with himself when to think about approaching her in a more than friendship-like way. He didn't want to force her into anything she wasn't ready for. He also knew she still wasn't, but at least the option that more between them could happen one day was possible.

And so he had stayed without hesitation. They had prepared lunch together and he had spent a fair time with playing with Claire and her ducks. Now that it had turned afternoon, Reed had shown up and like promised, he and Jamie were playing with Claire. Lindsay had asked him if he wanted to stay a little longer and so he had joined her on the bench on her front porch, along with two mugs of hot coffee and another couple of picture.

"You can tell me when you're not interested in them anymore," she told him as she put another stack of them back into the famous picture box.

"Why should I not be interested in them?" he wanted to know. "I missed all that because I moved away. Which sucks." He couldn't help the sigh that escaped him. "I shouldn't have done that back then. Or I should at least have told you where I moved to. I didn't mean to be one of those who left you all by yourself."

Lindsay looked up at him in surprise. "I never saw it like that. Especially not since I know Alex was the reason," she told him. "So you better forget that immediately."

"Do you think I could have talked you out of this marriage?" Danny asked before he could stop himself. As she gave him another surprised look, he cursed himself. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound nosy. Just forget what I said."

"Why? It's just a question," Lindsay answered. "I don't know. I think it's hard to discuss the what if's. You can never be sure how things would have turned out if we had done something different." She shrugged. "I think I would have stayed together with him as long as he would have tried to convince me that things were fine and that he'd be there for us more. I was so naïve to believe that the kids need a man in their lives. You know, a father figure, not just me as their Mom."

"That's not naïve," Danny replied. "You just wanted their best."

Sighing herself, Lindsay glanced over to the lake. "Yeah, sure, but he wasn't the best for them at all."

"Didn't you just say the what if's won't lead you anywhere?" Danny asked before she could say more. "Come on, you wanted the best for them. Yeah, it didn't work out the way you planned it. But what's wrong with your hope that somewhere along the line, Alex would wake up and be what he promised to be? I was there when you got married. He was supposed to love you, and he was supposed to love Jamie and Claire as well. He's the only one to blame here. It doesn't make you naïve that you hoped you could be a real family."

To his relief, a tiny smile lit her face as she looked back at him. "You really know how to cheer me up, huh?" she asked. "Always finding the right words." Once again, she sighed. "You're such a wonderful man, you know that? I know it's what friends do for each other, and I'd always do the same for you, but...the way you helped me at the beginning and all the time you're spending with us...it makes me happy, you know?"

Danny could feel his cheeks reddening; still he wasn't used to blushing, but around her, it kept on happening. "It makes me happy as well. I love to be around you and your kids." He paused. "You should really be proud of yourself. Look at what you managed to do. You adopted those two, and look at how much they love you, how much they trust in you. You're their mother, and you gave them a real family. Yeah, Alex messed up, but still you managed to give them a family. And now that you're here...look at how happy they are. It's because you're making all this possible; that they have a nice home here, that they can go to school and meet new friends. And that they feel loved. Be proud of yourself and stop wondering if you should have broken up with Alex earlier."

Once again, Lindsay smiled softly. "You know, I should have just married you."

"What?" Danny couldn't help but ask, looking at her with huge eyes. Even more surprised he got as he didn't see any hints in her eyes that she was joking. Instead she was even blushing herself lightly.

"It's just...you're doing what I always wanted Alex to do," Lindsay admitted. "You also have a hard job, yet you manage to visit us every day, at least for an hour. Sometimes you even stay around so long that you have to sleep here. You're listening to what I have to say, no matter if it's about what happened back then or about what's going on now. I can share all my worries and fears with you, we can laugh together and you're so open to me as well. And what makes me even happier is how you're treating my kids. Jamie really loves you and he's happy when you're around. It's not just because he finds your job cool. He likes that you actually take him serious. He's sixteen and Alex always acted as if he was an idiot because he's a teenager. You show him that he's not an idiot, you listen to what he has to tell. And Claire...it starts with the ducks and...well, she gets excited whenever she sees you. Did you know that when you didn't sleep here, the first thing she asks me in the morning is if you'll visit us again? We're here for just a month and...you pretty much turned into something like a father for them." She hesitated. "Not that you'd have any responsibility now..."

"Wait, don't ruin what you said with such a comment," Danny interrupted her quickly. He tried his best to not let those emotions her little speech had caused to overwhelm him. "Do you have any idea how much this means to me? How happy it makes me that I mean so much to you? And to your kids? If they see me as some kind of father figure, that's the biggest honour I could think of."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Do I look like I'm lying?" He hesitated for a second, but then pushed all his worries aside. For the first time ignoring the little voice that was constantly telling him to back off, he moved closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Listen, I'm happy that you guys accepted me like that. I feel like part of your family. We always were close, but now... You have no idea how good it feels to be around you and the kids so much."

Looking up at him, she smiled softly. "Then make sure to be around as much as possible. And don't get annoyed when one or all of us suddenly show up at your house."

Danny laughed. "I'd not mind that at all." Once again following his instinct, he pulled her closer and to his joy, she snuggled into his side. There was more he wanted to say and once again he managed to push the nagging voice in his mind aside. "Just a question; after all the stress you had in the last few weeks, did you actually do anything nice for yourself yet?"

Lindsay chuckled. "You mean other than sleeping in a bit and sitting on the couch without having to run around? No."

"Then may I make a suggestion?" When she nodded, he continued, "I know there's still this restaurant in Fairbanks where we celebrated your birthday once with your family and mine and everyone else. Why don't we go there for a dinner next weekend? I'm sure Don and Jess wouldn't mind taking care of Jamie and Claire. And Mac and Stella surely wouldn't mind either; after all their son is Jamie's best friend."

Nervously, Danny glanced down at Lindsay, waiting for her answer. He had no idea if he had pushed her too far already, but he hadn't been able to hold it back any longer. She had confessed how much he meant to her, and combined with what he had overheard earlier, he had no doubt that sooner or later, she would be ready for more. Of course he would still wait, but he didn't want another man to be faster again.

"That sounds fantastic to me," she answered then. With a wink, she added, "Almost sounds like a date."

"It can be whatever you want it to be," he told her softly. "So do you want us to do it? A nice trip to Fairbanks with a lovely dinner at the restaurant, without any stress?"

"I think it's an awesome plan," she told him with a smile.

Danny and Lindsay had always been close, but now the bond that united them had gotten even stronger. Indeed they were close to being a real family and even though he wouldn't push her, he would slowly show her how much she really meant to him.


	14. Our Little Family

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading and for the sweet reviews! Special thanks to Dine89, LoveIsInTheAir4DL, QuitlookingatmelikeI'mcrazy and afrozenheart412!**

**

* * *

Chapter 14: Our Little Family  
**

"You know, I always knew you'd move back to Cornflower Creek," Jess said on the other end of the phone.

Lindsay looked surprised at this comment. "And how did you want to know that?"

Jess chuckled. "Because this is home, for everyone who lived here. Even if they did for just a few months."

Jess and Don were friends of Lindsay and Danny since they had moved to the little town in the Alaskan wilderness. They had visited the same school, had spent all their time together. Unlike Danny and Lindsay, their friends had stayed in town, where they had been born and raised. It wasn't a susprise to either of them that those two were married by now.

"New York is awesome as well," Lindsay answered then. "I think all I wanted was distance to...well, you know."

"Of course," Jess replied. "But you could've moved everywhere. The country is big. You didn't have to return to Cornflower Creek. Although maybe a certain man was the reason why you chose our lovely little town."

"I didn't even know he's here," Lindsay said. She was glad her friend couldn't see her because her cheeks started to redden. Ever since she had allowed herself to consider getting closer to Danny, she had started to see him with different eyes. Slowly, ever so slowly, she was realising how interesting he actually was, how much they had in common and how close they were. There was this special connection, this tension; a tension which she had never noticed before. But she couldn't help the thought that it had been there all the time.

Jess sighed playfully. "Don't act as if you have no idea what I'm talking about," she told her. "Your instinct led you. Your instinct told you to come back because somehow you felt he's here." She sighed again. "I just hope you'll finally open your eyes. I still can't believe you married this moron instead of a man who really loves you."

Lindsay cursed herself for blushing even more. "Jess, stop that, okay? We're very close, yes. But why do you say he loves me? Don't overdo it."

"Oh, I don't," Jess answered. "I just wish you'd stop being so stubborn. The two of you would make the perfect couple. Especially now that he kinda turned into a part of your family."

It was Lindsay's turn to sigh. She knew how stubborn her friend was and by now, she was wondering if Jess had noticed what she was slowly seeing herself. Maybe there was more and even had been for a while. But at the moment, she wasn't ready to analyse that. Despite being willing to go out with Danny, she didn't plan on thinking about anything like a relationship yet.

"Will you stop complaining when I tell you we'll go to Fairbanks next weekend?" she asked then.

"Oh? What will you do? I hope nothing like furniture shopping," Jess answered.

Lindsay chuckled. "No. Danny reminded me of this restaurant where we celebrated my birthday once. You know how much I love this restaurant. He asked me if we wanted to visit Fairbanks and then before we'd head home, we could have a nice dinner at the restaurant."

Even though Lindsay couldn't see her friend, she could almost feel her grinning through the phone. "And you're still so convinced there isn't anything else between the two of you?"

Lindsay sighed playfully. "You know, as good friends it's also absolutely no problem to go out for dinner. I could even do that with you. Doesn't mean we'll date."

Jess laughed. "Yeah, true. But come on, be honest. Doesn't this feel like a date to you? I bet you won't take the kids with you, right?"

"They'll stay with the Taylors," Lindsay answered. She was slowly getting used to the fact that her face was reddening more and more.

"See? Told you so," Jess said satisfied. More serious, she added, "I know you're not ready for a new relationship yet. I can fully understand that, especially after all the shit this man did to you. But the tension is there and there was always something special between the two of you. No one's expecting that you hop into the next relationship. Just don't ignore it when you realise there might be more."

"I won't, don't worry," Lindsay promised.

They continued talking for a while. After hanging up, Lindsay leaned back against the back of the couch, once again releasing a deep sigh. She knew her friend was right; it wouldn't be good for anyone if she ignored the little hints that might tell her that indeed there could happen more between her and Danny.

But even though she didn't mind that there could happen more one day, she wanted to be careful. Lindsay trusted in Danny. She believed him, she knew he would be there for her, she knew he wouldn't betray her and she knew he loved her children and soon would indeed become like a father for them. But even though she knew all that, she wanted to be careful with her next steps. Especially as she still wasn't sure what exactly he was feeling.

"Mommy?"

Claire's voice interrupted her in her thoughts. Looking up, she found her daughter leaning against the railing of the stairs, watching her. Lindsay knew this look all too well.

"What do you want, sweetie?" she asked, making an inviting gesture.

Following the invitation, Claire made her way over to the living room couch and joined her mother. The young girl watched her closely for a moment and Lindsay couldn't help but wish that she would like to know what her children were thinking sometimes. Especially Claire's thoughts could turn out to be interesting and even surprising sometimes.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" Lindsay wanted to know.

Claire shrugged insecurely. "I don't know." She hesitated. "Did you like Alex?" she asked then.

It was Lindsay's turn to hesitate. Such conversations weren't easy with Claire. She couldn't just tell her daughter that Alex had cheated on her and that this was the reason why they were no longer together.

"I liked him a while ago, yes," she decided to answer.

Claire hesitated again. "Is it okay that I never liked him?"

"Oh sweetie, no one will ever force you to like anyone," Lindsay said. Gently, she pulled Claire into her arms. She smiled as her daughter's arms wrapped around her waist. "See, sweetie, I married him because I liked him back then. But then I saw he wasn't such a nice man. That's why I'm not together with him anymore. If you didn't like Alex, there's nothing wrong with that."

"He was just never friendly to me," Claire replied. "When I said something to him, he never said anything back or he said something not so friendly." She paused. "Mommy, the girls at kindergarten have Daddys. Why didn't Alex ever want me to call him Daddy?"

Lindsay couldn't help the aching pain she felt at this question. She had asked Alex this many times before. She had accepted his wish not to adopt the children yet, but she had hoped he would at least allow them to call him Daddy. They had been supposed to be a family, but he had done everything possible to prevent that from happening. It was yet another moment in which she wondered why she hadn't broken up with him earlier. But once again she had to think of what Danny had told her and she knew he was right. Somewhere deep inside, she had still hoped that sooner or later, Alex would realise that they could indeed be a real family.

"I don't know why, sweetie," Lindsay said honestly.

Claire shrugged again. "Maybe better like that. He was stupid anyway." She sighed deeply. "You know what? My friends always tell me how their Daddys are, and they're behaving just like Danny."

Lindsay tried her best, but she couldn't help the light smirk that spread across her face at this comment. "Is that so?" she asked.

Claire nodded. "He's so friendly to me. He always plays with me. He even likes when I tell him about the ducks or when I tell him about kindergarten." She giggled. "Mommy, guess what? You should marry him and then I can call him Daddy. I bet he wouldn't mind."

Even though Claire was just saying what she had in mind, Lindsay blushed again. She had expected that sooner or later, Claire would realise that Danny was what other children called their Daddy. By now, both of her children wanted the two of them to get closer, even if they had both different expectations.

"Maybe one day," she said before she could stop herself. Quickly, she added, "But don't ask him because of that."

Claire smiled broadly. Snuggling into her mother, she nodded. "No worries, it's a secret."

Gently running her hand up and down Claire's back, Lindsay thought about her daughter's words. She wasn't surprised that her children loved Danny so much. After all he had willingly stepped into the role of a father figure. Still she wouldn't push anything, but she also knew that somewhere along the line, one of them would have to make the next step.

* * *

It was slowly getting dark outside as Danny returned into his living room, now fully dressed again after having his well needed shower. It had been a long, hard and cold day at work and he had needed a hot, refreshing shower. He had planned on visiting Lindsay and the kids already, but first he had needed the shower.

He was just about to head into the kitchen for a quick mug of coffee when a knocking at his front door stopped him.

"Come in," he said, continuing his way. "I'm in the kitchen."

"Isn't that a bit dangerous just to let me in and tell me where you are?" an all too familiar voice asked him.

Danny chuckled. "Well, this is just a tiny town in Alaska, Jamie," he answered, offering the teenage boy a smile as he joined him in the kitchen. "The only danger out here are wild animals, and those won't either knock at my door or listen to my answer."

"True." Jamie stopped in the doorway, leaning against the door frame. Danny could feel he wanted to say more and so he gave him an encouraging nod.

"Just say it," he told him.

Jamie sighed. "It's not that easy," he said, pausing. "I guess you wonder why I'm here?"

"Yeah, but I bet you'll let me know." Danny turned around so he could face Jamie. "What's up?"

"It's because of Mom," Jamie admitted.

"Because of your Mom?" Danny asked surprised. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Jamie answered. He hesitated again. "Gosh, that's difficult, I don't know how to start this. I mean, I know this isn't my business and I don't want you to get pissed at me. But..." He paused again.

"I won't, don't worry," Danny promised.

"You don't even know what I want to say," Jamie replied.

"I still won't be pissed, trust me," Danny said. "Just say what you want to say."

Jamie sighed again. "Okay. I just...well, I know this is quite a personal question, but...I'm wondering how you're feeling about my Mom."

Danny glanced back at Jamie in surprise. "What?"

Jamie's face reddened. "I know it's a pretty personal question. But...I just have the feeling that...well, you and Mom, you know each other for such a long time by now. You're friends since you were kids. You spend so much time with us. She seems to feel so well around you. And the way you're treating us...I mean, do you have any idea how it felt like to live together with Alex?" Jamie hesitated again. "It was already a hard situation back then and Mom tried everything to be there for us. But Alex? He gave a shit for us. You're the first person apart from Mom who seems to like us and care for us. It's the first time that it feels like a real family. And...well, I might be just a teenager to you, but I can't help the feeling that she means more to you than a friend."

Danny didn't know what to say in response to this confession. It pained him to know that after all Jamie and Claire had to go through, Lindsay had been the only one who had given them the much needed love. It made sense to him that the teenage boy and the young girl were so grateful for all the attention he paid to them.

Danny's inner voice was telling him to bring up the friendship argument again. But Jamie was so honest and he was no young child anymore. The boy was very mature for his age and Danny knew it would be unfair to lie at him.

"I have feelings for your Mom since I met her back then as teenagers," Danny told him then. "But I don't know what she's feeling and I also won't push her. Even if she was interested in me in any way, I wouldn't force her into anything. You know what she had to go through because of Alex."

"I'm not saying you should push her," Jamie said. "I just wanted to know if you're feeling anything for her." He sighed once more. "I know you shouldn't push her but I just think you shouldn't back off either. You mean more to her than you know. If I was you, I'd show her what she means to me. I know you'll go out for dinner. I think that's a pretty cool idea." He was still blushing. "I'm sorry if I get on your nerves or anything. It's just that for the first time, I actually see her really happy. And it's the first time Claire and I feel like we have something like a family. I just worried that maybe you'd really just see her as a friend."

"And so you wanted to know if there might be the option that we could really turn into something like a family one day," Danny completed, stunned by Jamie's words.

Jamie's face was bright red by now. "I don't mean to be pushy or anything. And I also know both have to have feelings for each other. I just think that we all get along so well and it'd be wonderful if maybe one day, we could be something like a real family. I wanted that so much when Mom adopted us." He lowered his head. "If she finds out I told you all that, she'll be mad because I'm so pushy. I don't mean to. I just...don't know how else to tell you how much you mean to us and how much we appreciate that you care for us and like us. And how happy it makes me that Mom is so happy around you. If you really have feelings for her like you said, I think you shouldn't be shy because if she needs something, it's someone who makes her laugh, who she can trust in and who really cares for her."

Danny was speechless for a moment. Such an honest, emotional confession he hadn't expected. Lindsay had already told him what an important part of this family he was. But listening to Jamie and finding out that for this sixteen years old boy, he was someone who would immediately accept and want as a father was touching him, in a way he had never experienced before.

"Like I said, I won't push her," he said then. "But I'll show her what she means to me and when I see that she's responding to that, I'll tell her what I'm feeling for her." He offered a smile. "I can't decide what your mother feels for me. But no matter what it is, I'll still be this part of your family which I'm now. You guys are important for me, believe me."

Jamie smiled relieved. "Thank you."

Danny would continue following his plan. He wanted Lindsay to decide if and when she was ready for more than just a friendship. He could feel that there was more between them, but it was up to her when she would accept that. One thing he knew for sure though; Jamie would get what he wanted so much.


	15. Date Night

**A/N: Thanks for your lovely reviews and for reading my fic! Special thanks to LoveIsInTheAir4DL, afrozenheart412 and Dine89!**

**

* * *

Chapter 15: Date Night**

When Danny had asked her if she was interested in a trip to Fairbanks with dinner afterwards, Lindsay had gotten excited. Now that she was close to meeting him, she was getting nervous. And she had no idea why.

During the last couple of weeks, Lindsay and Danny had gotten closer than they had ever been before. Their friendship had always been special, but now she didn't even know if 'friendship' was really the right word to describe it.

There were a lot of feelings involved, and some feelings made her wonder what had was really going on between them. She had always felt comfortable around him, but back then, it had just been the feeling of joy while spending time with a really good friend.

But now there was something else. Lindsay was confused by those feelings. During the last couple of weeks, Danny had turned into a part of her family. She couldn't remember when she had felt so happy for the last time. For the first time in a long while, someone was there for her, someone cared for her, listened to her.

And she wasn't the only one who had noticed those changes. Jamie and Claire were happier and opener than back then with Alex. Lindsay was glad to see them like that. She knew they had missed a father figure, and even though he had been supposed to be this person for them, Alex had refused to have any contact to the two children.

Now there was Danny and he was behaving exactly like such a father figure. Lindsay had been worried that her children would feel a too strong connection to him; a connection that would pressure him. But he had reassured her that all he wanted was being part of their family.

And something was telling Lindsay that he wasn't talking about a friendship-like part. There was something else, and the more she thought about it, the more she knew what she was experiencing here.

But those feelings made her nervous. Lindsay wasn't ready to fall in love yet, especially not with someone who meant so much to her. Lindsay had been so grateful when she had found out that Danny had moved back to Cornflower Creek as well. It felt as if destiny had brought them back together.

Their connection meant everything to her and she wanted to keep it like that. She feared that stronger feelings would ruin that. And apart from that, memories of her previous relationship kept on stalking her.

Yet she had spent almost an hour with choosing the right clothes and make-up. Now she was wearing her favourite tight, dark blue jeans, a well fitting dark red pullover that emphasized her female curves perfectly and shoes that made her wonder if they were good for a trip to the city. Lindsay had debated with herself whether dressing up like that was a good idea or not; after all she wasn't ready for anything which required impressing Danny.

But an inner voice had told her to do it anyway and she knew; no matter what she would try, she couldn't do anything against feelings. She could try her best to be careful, but she couldn't ignore them and get rid of them that easily.

"I thought this wasn't supposed to be a date," a familiar voice interrupted Lindsay in her thoughts. Turning around, she found Jamie standing in the doorway, grinning knowingly.

"Didn't I tell you that it's rude to approach someone and sneak into their bedroom?" Lindsay asked back, trying to seem serious.

Jamie laughed. "Good one. Maybe you shouldn't have left the door open then. You look good by the way, I bet Danny will like that."

"I'm not going to impress him when that's what you're talking about," she replied. "You remember our conversation I guess? I didn't change my mind."

"I hope you also remember that you told me you could see yourself and him having more than a friendship," Jamie said.

Lindsay rolled her eyes at him playfully. "Let's not start this again, okay? I have to say I'm surprised by how much you want him and me to date anyway. I thought after Alex, you wouldn't want there to be a new guy that soon."

Jamie nodded. "That's what I thought as well. I know I told you that. But see...I was talking about someone who would again ignore me and Claire and treat us like idiots. Or who would make you unhappy again. But Danny...he's totally different. He's so nice to Claire and me. He's acting like a father for us. And I know he makes you happy as well. Alex never made you happy like that. See, I don't want to push you into dating him. But...well, maybe you're just a bit too hesitant."

Lindsay sighed lightly. "We had this conversation earlier," she told him. "I know what you're thinking and you know my point of view as well. Yeah, maybe there is something special between us. Who knows? But I broke up with Alex just a few weeks ago. It's too soon."

"Yeah, but who said you should immediately get together with him?" Jamie asked. "You could just start dating. Going out for dinner and that stuff. Taking things slow, you know? Kinda what you told me when I brought the girlfriend topic up."

Lindsay chuckled as she remembered this conversation. Jamie was interested in girls, but so far he hadn't dared to ask one of them out. Especially now that he had moved to Cornflower Creek, he was even more hesitant. Lindsay had told him not to be shy, but to take things slow. She knew her son was responsible and wouldn't do anything without thinking. But she feared he would find someone who would use him as well, and she hoped that taking his time would allow Jamie the chance to learn something more about the girl in question before he invested too much and got hurt.

"We'll see about that," she said then. "I'm just glad you like him so much. For the case we ever get the feeling that more should be between us. But don't expect too much."

"I just think you shouldn't ignore what you're feeling, and you know how much he's part of this family already," Jamie told her.

Lindsay couldn't help but raise her eyebrows at her son's words. "I have to say it's amazing how my sixteen years old son is giving me advice regarding friendships and relationships."

Jamie grinned. "Well, I'm a smart guy, huh?" He sighed. "I just think we make a damn good family. I was hoping for that for years. I think if I was in your situation, I'd also be careful and worry about starting another relationship and I would also wait for a while. But come on, could he be any worse than Alex? Surely not."

Nodding, Lindsay glanced back at the mirror, studying what she was seeing. Danny was a good man, and indeed they would make a great family. There was a reason why she had dressed up, why she was looking forward to spending so much time with him and going out for dinner with him. Maybe Jamie was right; she didn't have to hurry. She could just start things slowly.

* * *

Of course Danny wouldn't admit to anyone that he had gotten up extra early in the morning and had spent hours with getting prepared for meeting Lindsay. Officially, they were just two friends who would go out together. In fact it was a date to him, and he couldn't help the feeling that she was feeling the same way.

They would spend the whole day together, and not with decorating the house, shopping or playing with her children. This meeting was about them, and them only. They could do whatever they felt like doing, they could talk about every possible topic. And he would make sure that she would be happy.

Danny knew thoughts of Alex were still bothering Lindsay. He couldn't change that and even though he had promised Jamie that he wouldn't be too hesitant, he wouldn't be too pushy either. She needed her time and he would give it to her.

But still he would stick to his promise. He would carefully show her that indeed she was more than just a friend for him. He didn't want to scare her away; after all she trusted in him and had accepted him as a part of her family. He didn't want to ruin that with scaring her away with showing too much feelings to her.

But she desevered his honesty. For years now, Danny was in love with Lindsay. Slowly, ever so slowly, he would show her that, even if it would take a long while until he would actually dare to speak it out.

The first step into the right direction was this date. Danny remembered that a long while ago, he had created detailed plans for his dates. There were certain things that were supposed to happen. He didn't necessarily have to end up in the woman's bed, but a kiss was the least thing he wanted.

Now he didn't have a plan at all. Danny didn't mind if Lindsay would decide how fast things would go. For him, it was clear that they would only go on a little discovery trip in Fairbanks and then would have dinner together. He would take her back home and he would either stay at her place and sleep on the couch or head back home. Nothing else would happen, and to his own surprise, he had absolutely no problem with that.

"Come on, calm down finally," Danny told himself as he stood in front of Lindsay's house, knocking at her door. He knew by now she had taken Jamie and Claire to the Taylors', where they would stay for the day and the night. His heart was racing as he waited for her to open the door. He had made sure to pick his best clothes; no suit, but still clothes that made him look clean and fresh.

Fortunately he didn't have to wait long and just a moment later, the door was opened by a brightly smiling Lindsay.

"Since when do you knock?" she asked amused.

But Danny couldn't reply, even if he had wanted to. He knew it was inappropriate, but he couldn't help himself; he had to allow his eyes to roam over her. Lindsay was a beautiful woman, but now she had dressed up a bit and he was stunned by her appearance. So badly, he wanted to touch her, embrace her and kiss those soft, red lips. It took him a lot of self control to keep his hands to himself.

"Are you okay?" Lindsay wanted to know, her cheeks reddening lightly. Just then, Danny realised he hadn't answered her question yet.

"Oh, yeah...sure," he managed to say. "Um...why I knocked? I thought it'd fit. I don't know."

She laughed. "Jamie already said it seems like a date to him." Her face turned bright red and she lowered her eyes. He was fairly certain that she was cursing herself for what she had just said. "I mean...well, you know how teenagers are."

"Of course." Danny nodded. "Well...whatever it is...you look fantastic."

She smiled gratefully. "Thank you. You're looking pretty fantastic yourself." Her cheeks were still coloured in a nice shade of red and Danny had to admit that Lindsay looked incredibly adorable like that. He could imagine she had already forgotten how it felt like to receive compliments from a man. Or to go out on a date. Once again, Danny could feel a slight anger and frustration rising. He wished he had stayed in the city, had stepped in right at the beginning when he had noticed that Alex was the wrong man for her. Unfortunately he had feared his opinion had been biased. Which had led to a marriage that hadn't made her happy, and he couldn't help but curse himself because he could have stepped in years ago already. Possibly they could even be together for years by now.

"So Jamie and Claire are at the Taylors' already?" Danny chose to ask then.

Lindsay nodded. "Yes. If you want, we can drive to Fairbanks now. Except you changed your mind already."

"Of course not," Danny answered. "Or did you?"

"No, I didn't," Lindsay replied. Yet he could feel a little hesitation.

"If you don't want to go out with me..." he said quickly, feeling the first disappointment rising.

"Oh no!" she interrupted him quickly. "No, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that...well, when Jamie and Claire left, I sat down at the fireplace a bit and had a nice glass of wine. It was so relaxing and...well, I wondered if maybe that'd be nice as well. I mean, sitting down there, enjoying a good wine...maybe we could even cook together. Usually Claire and Jamie are around when we do that, and usually it's stuff the kids like to eat as well. Maybe now we could cook something for adults? You know...I mean..." She paused. "Sorry, I'm rambling."

Danny felt the wish to tell her that he loved her rambling; it made her even more adorable. But instead he chose to reply to her idea. "I know what you mean," he said. "Fairbanks is nice, so is the restaurant, but heading there means stress and long rides as well. If we stay here, we can still have a fantastic dinner, plus cooking together is even more fun than waiting for a waitress to serve it. And having a good wine at the fireplace sounds very relaxing to me."

Lindsay looked up at him in surprise. "So you have no problem with my idea? I mean, you suggested this idea and I didn't mean to change your plans at all."

"You didn't change my plans," he reassured her. "I didn't have any plans anyway. All I wanted to do is spending some time with you. Like Jamie said, kinda like a date." He winked at her, hoping she knew he was joking, and as she smiled, he knew she had understood. "I want to spend time with you and maybe staying here is even better. Means we can focus on talking more than on stressing because we have to get to the city, run around there and then get back again."

She smiled happily. "Well then I'd say you come in."

Smiling himself, Danny followed Lindsay into her house. The sudden change of their plan had been unexpected but welcome. Indeed staying at home would give them more time for each other. And as he imagined how this evening could turn out, he got even more excited than he had been before.


	16. Another Step Into The Right Direction

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Special thanks to afrozenheart412, LoveIsInTheAir4DL and Dine89!**

**

* * *

Chapter 16: Another Step Into The Right Direction**

Lindsay had been looking forward to visiting Fairbanks with Danny. Even though the city was small, it was huge compared to their little town. Dinner at the lovely restaurant would have been nice as well.

But for some reason, the imagination of staying at home, sitting in front of the fireplace, had been even more interesting for her. There was nothing more relaxing than sitting there, watching the flames or the snowflakes outside, having a glas of some good wine. And having a nice chat.

Lindsay had been hesitant to suggest her idea; she didn't want to change Danny's plan and bore him. Back then in New York, he had loved to go out. After all he was a city boy, through and through.

But obviously moving back to Cornflower Creek had changed him. Now Danny was working in the forest, being outside all day long. He owned a little house in the wilderness of Alaska, not far away from the Yukon Rover. And obviously he and Lindsay shared even more interests now.

He had agreed to stay at home, to cook with her. And even though she had imagined this to be nice, now she was surprised by how wonderful this day was turning out. They had decided to go grocery shopping first. After a short stop at various stops, it had already been afternoon when they had arrived at home. The next few hours were spend with cooking. And laughing.

"I have to say your idea was fantastic," Danny said, throwing a quick glance into the oven. "Much better than mine."

"I think yours was just as fantastic as mine," Lindsay replied. "And we can still go to Fairbanks. Maybe even together with Claire and Jamie. They'd surely like to be in a city again." She paused, her cheeks reddening as she realised what she was saying. "I mean, if you want to go with all of us. You get along so well with my kids. They really love you."

"I love them as well," Danny answered. "There's nothing wrong with taking them with us. It gives you this family vibe." It was his turn to blush. "And I hope you know that you can always tell me to back off. I mean, I love spending time with you guys. But I don't want you to feel as if I have to be around you all the time."

Lindsay raised her eyebrows in surprise. Obviously their insecurity that they could do something wrong was something else they had in common. "I thought we discussed that already. You're welcome here whenever you want to come over. You're part of this family."

"Thank you." Danny paused again. Lindsay could feel he wanted to say more. She could practically see all the thoughts running through his mind as he continued cooking.

"What is it?" she asked then as he still didn't reply.

"Nothing," he answered. "Well...I was just thinking of something. Nothing special."

"You know you can tell me everything," she replied. "Or ask everything."

Danny nodded slowly. It took him another few moments before he turned to her. "Do you guys really feel so well when I'm around?" he asked.

Lindsay couldn't help but smile at his question. It was very much in character for him to wonder about that. "Yes, it is true," she answered. "Claire really likes you a lot. Not only because you gave her the ducks. She likes you since she met you for the first time. It's because you pay attention to her, because you're interested in what she has to say. She might only be five, but she also wants to be taken serious. I didn't lie when I said that you're a father figure for her. Alex never was like that. He ignored her and he got annoyed whenever she asked him something or said something to him. You know how Claire is. She loves to chat all day long. But even she stayed quiet when she got older. I always encouraged Alex to try and talk to her, but he didn't do it."

"He wasn't a nice guy," Danny said and once again, she couldn't help but smile at the fact that he tried his best not to say anything bad.

"He was an ass," Lindsay told him. "I knew it for a while already. I just worked really hard on the marriage and also on getting the kids and Alex to like each other. I didn't want to give up that easily and throw it all away. Fortunately he made the decision for me. I guess sooner or later, I would have broken up with him anyway."

"Another reason why he shouldn't make you sad," he replied.

She nodded. "I think by now, I figured out it wasn't really about the break up itself. It was the way it happened. If he had come to me and told me he just doesn't feel it anymore and thinks it won't work, I would have accepted it. Maybe I'd even agreed with him. But finding out he was cheating on me for years and then being kicked out of the house...that was just too much."

"Understandable," Danny said. "No surprise Jamie dislikes him so much."

"Jamie never liked Alex," Lindsay answered. "He tried in the beginning, but he's a very sensitive boy. He could feel Alex didn't want anything to do with him, and he hated that. That's why I tried even more to be there for them. I kinda tried to be father and mother in one person. I also tried my best not to get Jamie too much involved into this whole break up, but you can't hide anything in front of him."

"He's very smart," Danny agreed. "And very mature for his age as well."

Lindsay nodded. "Yes, sometimes I wonder if he's actually still a teenager." She chuckled. "He's always been different than most others of his age. That's why I tried to keep most of it to myself at first. I didn't want to put too much pressure on him with talking to him about the whole stuff with Alex. But it was him who kept on bringing it up, and I found it unfair to lie to him." She smiled. "You have no idea how much he likes you, Danny. I know he was hoping to have a real family. Not only did he want a mother but a father as well. The way you're treating him is so different to what Alex did. Jamie knows that you like him and that you're taking him serious. You don't laugh at him because he's interested in computers and in your job. See what I mean? You do what a father should do for his kids, and that even though you aren't even their father and even though you only know them for a couple of weeks."

"I'm glad," Danny said, and the look in his eyes told her that 'being glad' didn't even come close to what he was feeling. "It's easy with them, they're amazing kids. I love to be around them. And around you."

Lindsay hadn't missed the way he had emphasized his words. She couldn't help but blush softly. More and more, she started to understand that Jamie's instinct seemed to be right. There was something between them and in fact she knew that sooner or later, more had to happen between them.

"I'm happy when you're here as well," she admitted. "I mean it. It's not just because you make my kids happy. It's wonderful to know that you're there, that I can talk to you whenever I want to. You're such a wonderful guy, you know that? It's rare that there's someone who you can talk about everything to. And who talks to me about everything as well."

"We always had a special...friendship," he said.

Lindsay nodded again. "Yes, a special friendship." She hesitated. There it was again, the tension which she had already discovered earlier. It was so strong and seemed to get stronger with every day. He meant so much to her, and she knew she was important to him as well. This closeness had always been there, yet things had changed. Lindsay didn't know whether this had to do with her own feelings or with Danny's.

"I think this dinner will be fantastic," she decided to say then, unsure on what else to reply. This would have been the chance to lead the conversation into another direction and she knew; if she didn't change the topic now, this was what would happen. At the moment, she was unsure on how to response to whatever he would say though. Just recently, she had started to understand that there were some feelings which she hadn't known about in the past, and so shortly after what had happened between her and Alex, she wasn't ready to respond to those feeling yet.

"I'm sure it'll be awesome," he replied, and in his eyes she could see he didn't mind the sudden change of topic. If someone understood her, it was him. "Like I said, it was a fantastic idea. I know this will be an amazing evening."

Nodding, Lindsay smiled at Danny. He was right; this evening would be wonderful. There was nothing better than relaxing together. But as they continued cooking, she couldn't help the thought that this evening was holding some surprises for them.

* * *

When Lindsay had told him that she and Danny would meet, Jamie had gotten excited. Of course he hadn't told her about his earlier visit. He also knew it wasn't his job to encourage either of them to make the next step.

But he couldn't help it. After his mother had broken up with Alex, he had felt the urge to step in, to show her that even if Alex had treated her so badly, there were still him and Claire who loved her. He had promised himself to have a close look at the next man who would get close to her.

So he had been careful at first when he had met Danny. But Lindsay had convinced him that they were only friends, and Jamie had accepted it. At the beginning. Even though he didn't have experience with falling in love so far, Jamie had noticed that there was something between his mother and her so called friend that had nothing to do with friendship. They liked each other. A lot.

And suddenly, Jamie had changed his mind. He wanted his mother to get together with a man again. Because Danny was treating them as if they were his family. Jamie had no doubt that this man loved Lindsay. He also had no doubt that his mother had feelings as well. But apart from making Lindsay happy, Danny had managed to win Jamie's and Claire's trust and heart as well.

Jamie had hoped for a father figure. He had been grateful that he and his sister had been adopted so easily, that no one had tried to pull them apart, especially not after what he had to go through. Unfortunately Alex hadn't been willing to give him the family he had been longing for.

But things had changed. For the first time in years, Jamie had the feeling to be part of a family, and he loved it. They were a family already, and he dearly wished they would become one officially as well. A real family.

"Jamie?" Claire's little voice asked, and a tugging on his shirt made him turn around. He smiled at his sister and went on his knees to be on eye-level with her.

"Hey, I thought you wanted to help Reed with the lemonade," he said.

Claire nodded. "I did. But I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" Jamie asked.

Claire shrugged. "I just wanted to know...do you think Mommy and Danny love each other?"

Jamie couldn't help but grin at his sister's question. "Do you think they do?"

Claire shrugged again. "They always smile when they're together. And now they're together all the day. Do you think they will marry?"

"Would you like them to?" Jamie wanted to know.

Claire nodded eagerly. "Yes! We could be a family then. Like the girls at kindergarten always say. They also have Mommys and Daddys together. Would be so cool!"

Jamie smiled in response. "Then let's cross our fingers and hope that they love each other and will tell each other soon."

"Would be so awesome." Claire jumped in excitement. "Imagine, Danny could move into our house and we could play with him and Mommy all day long and we could play with the duckies as well and maybe we could even have a sister or brother. You know, Nadine at kindergarten got a baby sister."

Jamie laughed. "I think for that, we'd really have to wait. But the moving in sounds good to me. Maybe you could let Mommy or Danny know."

Claire nodded again. "I did already, but I can say it again. Maybe they will listen." She giggled.

"Yeah, who knows," Jamie replied. "Maybe they'll listen to us."

Jamie was still smiling as Claire rushed back into the kitchen to help Reed again. He and his sister shared the same wish. Danny and Lindsay would be a great couple. He had no doubt they loved each other, or were close to falling in love. Maybe they just needed a little more encouragement; either from him or from a little girl who he shared his biggest wish with. They wanted to be a real family.


	17. This One True Love

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, your feedback is very welcome! Special thanks to Dine89, afrozenheart412 and LoveIsInTheAir4DL!**

**

* * *

Chapter 17: This One True Love**

Dinner had been fantastic. When Danny had agreed to Lindsay's idea, he had already expected it would be a lot more relaxing than heading to the city. Fairbanks was nice, but getting there was already stressful, let alone for just spending a few hours there. They would be even more exhausted after returning.

So they had cooked together, and it had been awesome. Dinner had been delicious. Cooking itself had been fun. Danny had always enjoyed the closeness between himself and Lindsay. But as they had spent the whole day together, without anyone interrupting them, he had realised how close they really were.

There was just something that fitted. They had talked and laughed and there had been moments in which he had felt as if they were already a couple. More and more, he was longing for getting together with her, especially after keeping his feelings hidden in front of her for such a long time, even though they were so strong.

Fortunately Danny knew that Lindsay's children wouldn't mean any trouble for him. Claire loved him and Jamie even tried his best to get them together. Everyone seemed to feel better when they were together. For the children, he was a father figure. For Lindsay, Danny was a man who gave her the love she deserved.

Like they had planned, they had sat down in front of the fireplace then, enjoying a good wine. They were sitting on the small couch in front of it, so close that he could almost feel her, even though they weren't touching. He tried his best to keep his hands to himself, not to rest an arm around her shoulders.

Yet the tension was almost overwhelming. It was so strong and seemed to get stronger with every moment they spent together. Closer and closer they seemed to get and he knew; if they continued this, he wouldn't be able to stay quiet. If the closeness increased, he would probably admit his feelings. Even though he had no idea how to do that yet.

"Do you still like my idea?" Lindsay wanted to know then.

Danny nodded. "Of course. How could I not love it? Dinner was fantastic. Sitting here is fantastic." His voice trailed off as he felt how she moved a little closer. Even though he had promised himself to be careful, he couldn't help himself. Almost automatically, he rested an arm onto the back of the couch, allowing her to get even closer.

"It really feels like a date a bit, huh?" Lindsay asked. She tried to sound as if she was joking, but by now, Danny knew her better. He could hear the little hints in her voice; she was serious.

"Well, all I wanted to do was spending a nice day with you. Maybe it was indeed a date," he answered.

She hesitated. But as he glanced down at her, she didn't seem to feel uncomfortable at all. Instead she seemed to do what he was doing himself; wondering how to continue the conversation, how to admit what they wanted to say.

For Danny, this situation was new. Lindsay was the only woman he had fallen in love with, and by now, he loved her for years already. He had tried to distract himself with other women, but it hadn't worked.

Strangely, it had been easy to get in contact with those women, to make the next step. But now with her, everything seemed to be so complicated. Suddenly, he found it hard to speak out what he had in mind. He feared his honesty would ruin what they had. He rather wanted to be friends with her and ignore his feelings than ruining the friendship with admitting them. But he also knew that if she was feeling the same way, she wouldn't admit it either. And so, even though they shared their feelings, they wouldn't be able to get together.

"I often wished that you would have stayed in New York," Lindsay said all of the sudden. "You were pretty much the only friend I had there. I know this might sound stupid, but...I hope that you didn't let Alex scare you away. Because...well, because we didn't have any contact either until I showed up here again."

It was Danny's turn to hesitate. All the time, he had pretended that he had wanted a new adventure; he hadn't been ready to admit the full reasons for his decision. Now, as he found her gazing up at him with this questioning look though, he couldn't keep it to himself any longer.

"There were quite a few reasons why I left, and Alex was one of them," he chose to admit then.

She gave him a surprised look. "Really?" she asked.

Once again, he needed a few moments to reply. Danny knew he could try to come up with an excuse; so far, he had always done fine without telling Lindsay what he was feeling for her. But something inside him was telling him that he had to stop. He had to stop pretending. He had to open up and let her know what he really felt, what he really thought.

"I moved away because I couldn't bear seeing you with him," he said. "He had a reason to dislike me. I couldn't bear seeing you with him because I knew he wasn't the right one for you. I knew he wouldn't give you the love which you deserve. I couldn't stand seeing you with him. Yeah, I wanted an adventure, but I also...well, I feared I would try to get into the way sooner or later, and I was afraid I'd be biased and ruin it for you. I didn't want to influence you; after all I couldn't know for sure if maybe he wouldn't make you happy, despite what I was thinking."

"You left because of me?" She stared at him in disbelief. "Why didn't you say a word? I wouldn't have ever thought anything bad of you, and you wouldn't have influenced me in a bad way. After all you were right obviously."

"But I could also have been wrong because of being biased," Danny said. He could feel his face reddening; this conversation would get very personal.

"Why should you have been biased?" Lindsay wanted to know.

It was the moment he had been worried of the most. Either he lied now or he told her that he was in love with her for years by now. It was a hard decision and he knew he couldn't take his words back if he had spoken them out. He also wasn't able to lie any longer though, and before he knew what he was doing, he was speaking already.

"I thought I could be biased because no man would have ever been good enough for you," he admitted. "I always wanted you to be happy, trust me. But no matter which man you would have chosen, I might have found something I wouldn't have liked. Because...well, in my eyes, only one man would have been the right one for you."

Lindsay glanced back at Danny, taking in what he had told her. It took her a few moments, then her eyes widened as she realised what he was talking about. Her cheeks flushed bright red.

"You mean..." she said, not able to speak out what she believed he had been talking about.

He nodded. "I so hope this won't ruin anything between us. You know our friendship means everything to me. But...to tell you the truth, I'm in love with you since we were teenagers. I never said a word because like I said, I didn't want to ruin our friendship and I doubted that you could ever see a potential boyfriend in me. I already disliked it when you were mentioning boyfriends in phone talks or letters. But when I saw you around Alex...I couldn't take it. I thought he was an ass, but I didn't say a word because I feared I would ruin a good relationship with being biased because I wanted to be together with you instead."

"So you...decided to move away instead," she said, her voice revealing how confused, almost overwhelmed she was by what she had just heard.

He nodded again. "Yeah. And I didn't stay in contact with you because Alex thought I would try to ruin the relationship. He might have not realised how you were feeling, but he seemed to know pretty well what was up with me." He watched her for a moment, almost able to see all those thoughts that were running through her mind.

Carefully, he added, "I didn't mean to scare you with that, or to overwhelm you. I also didn't want to ruin this evening for you. I just...I couldn't keep it to myself anymore. Not after all those years. Not after the last few weeks. I...you have no idea how much it means to me that you're treating me like part of your family. I would have never dared to push myself at you or force myself on you now that you broke up with Alex. But you allowed me to be part of this and it means so much to me." He paused. "If you...want me to go now...just let me know."

Her head snapped up and she looked at him with huge eyes. "Why should I want you to go?"

Danny shrugged. "Maybe because...well, I don't want...I don't know how to say it. I don't want to ruin our friendship with that. I don't mind if we stayed friends and I wouldn't ever try to push you into anything. I wouldn't expect anything..."

"May I actually reply to you before you keep on rambling?" Lindsay interrupted him.

Once again, Danny's face turned bright red. "Sure."

"Good," Lindsay said. "Because...I think you misunderstood my reaction here. I'm not shocked because of what you told me. I'm...shocked Alex did that to me." She shook her head and he noticed the first hints of tears in her eyes. "I should have asked you why you wanted to move. I should have tried harder. I should have..."

"No." It was his turn to interrupt her. "No, stop, that's not what I intended." He turned around a bit so he could face her better. "I wouldn't have told you. And you couldn't have noticed anything. How?" He paused. "I should have just been honest. But see...I think it makes no sense to keep on wondering what we should have done differently. It won't change it. Maybe we just had to face those years. Who knows if you had adopted Jamie and Claire if you hadn't been together with Alex."

"Maybe we would have adopted them together," Lindsay replied quietly. "Maybe then they would have had a real family right from the start."

Danny couldn't help but look at her in surprise at her words. "What exactly do you mean with that we could have adopted them together?"

Lindsay sighed. "What do you think what I meant? If I hadn't married Alex and I had found out about your feelings for me..."

"Does that mean you have feelings for me as well?" Danny wanted to know, not daring to believe he had understood her right.

Shrugging, she gave him an insecure smile. "There is something, right? Claire sees it, Jamie sees it, others do as well... I think back then...I don't remember what I thought of us. I think I always had this crush on you, but I also always thought I'm not your type. So I kinda ignored it. No idea." She paused. "I think it really makes no sense to wonder about what could have been. We can't turn back the time. And neither of us is to blame that...it took us so long."

"What took us so long?" he asked. As he saw her insecurity increasing, he knew it was his turn to speak again. After all she was the one who had been hurt by a man just recently. "Are you sure about this thing you noticed between us? Are you sure you have feelings for me or are you just overwhelmed by what I said? You know, I won't push you into anything. I'm in love with you, yeah. But you...well, you mean too much to me. I won't destroy what we have with putting pressure on you. I know you just broke up with Alex not that long ago, I know you surely don't have the best opinion about relationships and men at the moment."

"In fact I just don't have a good opinion about cheating assholes," she replied. "It's a whole different thing with you." In insecurity, she hesitated again before she continued, "I meant everything I said lately. You are part of this family. My children love you. And...well, I...have those feelings as well. I tried to ignore that at first. I thought it'd be wrong to have such feelings just a few weeks after my failed marriage. Then again my marriage failed years ago. And those feelings...who knows how long they are there already."

"So that means?" Danny couldn't help but ask.

Although still seeming to be shy, Lindsay offered a smile. "What do you think?" She moved a bit closer; so close that he could feel her breath on his face. There were so many emotions visible in her eyes, and he already knew what she would say next.

"I didn't plan on jumping into the next relationship, and I still didn't change my mind about that," she told him. "But the way you make me feel...it's what I expected from my marriage. You're always there for me, you love my kids, you're part of our family. I feel so comfortable around you. It's not just friendship. It is more. Much more. And...well, I want this. But I can't just hop into a new relationship."

"You don't have to," he promised. "We have all the time you need. There's no need to rush things." He felt like he was dreaming; everything seemed to be so surreal. She really had feelings for him; she was in love with him as well. He had to resist the urge to just grab her, kiss her and show her how happy he was. Or grin all over his face. "We can start slowly. One step after the other."

"Sounds good to me," she said, moving even closer.

And then they did it. Danny didn't know whether he or Lindsay had made the first step. He only knew that suddenly, their lips had met, and after so many years, he was finally getting what he had been longing for all the time. She was his, and he didn't mind to make one step after the other if this meant they would be happy together.


	18. Happy Together

**A/N: Thanks for those lovely reviews and also for reading! Special thanks to Dine89, LoveIsInTheAir4DL and afrozenheart412!**

**

* * *

Chapter 18: Happy Together**

Lindsay had been looking forward to meeting Danny. She had to admit that it had indeed felt like a date. There was this tension, this closeness. She had wondered what would happen if they spent so much time together without Jamie and Claire being around.

But she had never expected what had indeed happened between them. They had admitted their feelings to each other; feelings which she hadn't even fully been aware of. And before anyone of them knew what they were doing, they were already kissing.

It was a huge step for the both of them, but as Lindsay felt how Danny's arms wrapped around her, how he pulled her closer, how his lips explored hers, she didn't regret her decision to give in to those knew feelings at all; it simply felt right to kiss him.

And it didn't feel strange at all. Lindsay had never been able to imagine that she would ever fall in love with a friend. Danny had always been a friend and before she had moved back to Cornflower Creek, she had never seen him as anything else.

But since she was living in this little town again, things had changed. There had been moments when she had been convinced that she was simply confused by herself. After all she had just faced a bad marriage, and, so she had thought, maybe she was such searching for a man who would treat her differently. A man, a friend. Like Danny.

But now Lindsay knew there was more. Everything he had confessed proved that to her. Everything she had admitted herself proved that to her. And so did the kiss. The kiss didn't feel wrong, it didn't feel odd. In fact it felt as if they had done nothing else for the last couple of years, and she couldn't help but wonder if maybe there could have been more already if one of them had made the first step earlier.

It felt as if hours had passed when they pulled away again. Lindsay's heart was still racing as she gazed up at Danny, her cheeks flushing lightly. Their date had definitely turned out to be different to what she had expected.

"I hope that wasn't too fast for you," he said then.

She raised her eyebrows. "That's the first thing you say after kissing me?"

Danny chuckled. "Who said I kissed you? Maybe you kissed me first." His arms tightened around her a bit and as his cheeks flushed, she realised he really hoped for an answer for his question.

"It wasn't too fast, don't worry," Lindsay let him know.

He nodded relieved. It took him a few moments before he said, "Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for this? How much I wanted this to happen?" He shook his head. "I wish I had said something earlier. But...I had no idea. I always thought I was just a really good friend for you."

"I know. But does that really matter?" she wanted to know. "We confessed it now. We know what we're feeling for each other. We know we want this. It doesn't matter if we could have gotten together earlier."

"So you really want to give us a try?" Danny asked carefully.

It was Lindsay's turn to chuckle. "I thought I made this clear already." She could feel his nervousness and she could understand him. "I want this, really. I can't tell you how fast we'll progress with this relationship. But I want to be together with you." She hesitated. "I think I always wanted that somehow, but maybe I was too unsure to admit it to myself. The thing is...you always treated me the way I wanted to be treated by my partner. While I was married to Alex, I often...well, I often imagined how you would have behaved. I always thought you would have been a great father for Jamie and Claire. But back then, I just pushed those thoughts away."

He smiled warmly. "Like you said, it doesn't matter how long it took us." He placed a soft kiss onto her forehead. "I'm glad you want to give us a try. There's no need to rush anything, we can do it as slowly as you want."

She couldn't help but smirk. "Sometimes you're so understandable that it's driving me crazy. I start to feel guilty. It's a wonder that you aren't married yet."

He laughed. "Well, you need two for that, right? I was never the perfect boyfriend for the women I met in the past. Those were always pretty meaningless relationships. I just couldn't fall in love with them. It's different with you. I just want this to work. I want to be together with you for years by now. I waited for such a long time, I don't see why we should hurry now."

"Makes sense to me," Lindsay said. She couldn't stop smiling. Everything felt so new, yet so familiar. Suddenly they were together after being friends for so many years. Suddenly she was in a relationship again although she had been determined not to start anything with a man for the next months or years.

"I just hope that no one will gossip because I started a new relationship so soon after breaking up with Alex," she couldn't help but say then.

"Why should anyone gossip because of that?" he wanted to know.

Lindsay shrugged. "You know how people are. But see, I'm not jumping from one relationship into another. Originally I planned to stay away from men for a while. It's not my fault that I realised that I have feelings for you. But should I ignore them, although you and I are feeling the same?"

"Hey, there's no need to explain yourself," Danny told her. "You don't have a reason to apologize for anything. What you had...that was no marriage. Look at all those pictures. Think about how he behaved around you. He didn't treat you like his wife. And it wasn't you who broke up with him. He pushed into this. You have no reason to feel bad only because you want to give another relationship a try. Apart from the fact that you and Alex are apart for so many weeks now, it's your right to have feelings for someone else, especially after being together with a man who became your husband but forgot that you're supposed to love the person who you marry."

"You always know what to say, right?" She snuggled into him again, enjoying how he embraced her automatically. This closeness and knowing that he cared for her so much was so new, and so wonderful to experience. "But you know me. I worry easily. I just don't want anyone to think I jump from one man to the other."

"No one who knows you would think that," he replied. "You're not like that. But like you said, what are you supposed to do against feelings? Alex hurt you enough in the past. He shouldn't have any power over you anymore. You can be together with whoever you want and there is no certain amount of time that should pass until you start a relationship after a break up. I mean, I doubt he cares what anyone thinks although he was the cheating asshole."

"Well, I have the feeling our so called friends believe he and Carol fit together better anyway," she said, shrugging.

Danny placed a soft kiss into her hair. "Don't think about him. Don't think about other people. You've been responsible for yourself all the time. No one helped you, not even when you were about to adopt your children. Why should you care for anything people have to say now? It's about time you do something that makes you feel good."

"You want me to do something that's good for me?" Lindsay wanted to know. "And what about you? Don't you think you deserve that as well? I don't want you to back off and let me decide about everything. You moved away from the city because you couldn't bear being around us all the time."

"Hey, stop," he interrupted her before she got the chance to say more. "I didn't tell you that to make you feel guilty, okay? It wasn't your fault. It was my own decision. I could have just told you that I was in love with you. It was my decision that I didn't do that earlier. I also never regretted moving out here again. I regret that I didn't step in back then when I could have maybe stopped you from marrying Alex. But I don't regret being here again. This is home. You and I both know that."

"That's true." She sighed comfortably. She knew he was right. There was no reason to feel guilty or to excuse her behaviour. It wasn't her fault that the marriage with Alex had failed; after all she had tried everything to work on the relationship. It was her right to look for a man who really loved her, and to enjoy being together with him.

"I think Jamie and Claire will be happy when they find out that we're together," Lindsay said then.

Danny chuckled. "I think so, too." He smiled. "I'm glad that neither of them will have a problem with that."

"They love you," she answered. "But...if you don't mind, I'd be happy if we didn't tell anyone else yet. Not because I don't want to admit we're together. It's just that...I don't know how to explain it."

"You don't have to," he said. "I got you. Let's just be together for now. This is about us, not about anyone else. Jamie and Claire should know it, but everyone else can wait. There's no rush."

She chuckled. "There's no rush for anything, huh?" Leaning in, she placed a gentle kiss onto his cheek. "Would you like to stay here over night?" She cursed herself as she felt how her face started to redden again. "I mean...you stay here a lot anyway, but...I was wondering if you'd like to...sleep in my bed this time. Just sleeping. I mean..."

His smile widened. "What, you're getting all shy here?" He winked at her.

Playfully, she rolled her eyes at him. "Definitely not." She sighed. "I feel so weird. I mean, it seems as if I totally forgot how a real relationship works."

"You'll get into it easily. It's like driving a bicycle," Danny answered. "And I meant what I said. There's no need to rush things. I want to be together with you, and I know after what happened with Alex, you'll need your time. One step after the other." Once again, he winked at her. "I like the idea to sleep in your bed though. I promise I'll behave."

"You better will," Lindsay answered, laughing at his comment. "Thank you though. Thanks for being so understanding."

Danny only nodded in response. She knew Danny would keep his promise and not push her into anything. And as she snuggled back into his arms, she knew her decision to give them a chance had been right.

* * *

The next morning, Danny was woken up by the bright sunshine that found its way into the bedroom. Immediately, a broad smile lit his face as he rolled onto his back. The evening before, everything had felt so surreal. Now, after sleeping a couple of hours, realising the feeling and excitement was still there, he knew it was true.

He and Lindsay were together. It felt like his biggest dream had come true. There had been a time when he had been sure that this wouldn't happen; she had gotten married and he had thought that she would be happy with this man.

Now she was back in Cornflower Creek, and she wanted to be together with him. Of course they would take things slow, but at least they were a couple now, and he was determined to make sure that she would enjoy this relationship.

Rolling over, his smile widened. Danny wasn't surprised that Lindsay had gotten up already. For her, sleeping in didn't mean staying in bed almost all day long. His smile changed into a grin at the thought that sooner or later, he would make her stay in bed with him longer. But that would have to wait for now.

Quietly, he got up. Not bothering to get back into his normal clothes, he made his way downstairs into the kitchen. Like expected, he found his girlfriend standing at the stove. The room was filled with the delicious smell of breakfast. Stepping behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, enjoying the way she leaned into him immediately.

"You really should learn how to sleep in," Danny told her.

Lindsay chuckled. "Hey, at least I could prepare breakfast already. I was actually thinking we could have breakfast in bed. That's a lot more comfortable than breakfast at the kitchen table."

"I like the way you think," he answered. "What do you think when Jamie and Claire will come back home? They might like the thought of you and me being together, but I don't think they should find out via catching us in bed."

"While having breakfast?" She laughed. "There's nothing wrong with that. But if it relieves you, they'll come home for lunch. If you want, we can cook something together and eat with them. Maybe that'd also be the perfect moment to tell them that we're a couple."

His smile widened. "I like that idea. Lunch with the family." He sighed comfortably. "That feels so wonderful."

"It does," she agreed. "It's perfect."

Danny agreed with Lindsay. Their relationship was indeed perfect. They would make one step after the other, but a slow start would be worth it. They were in love with each other, and they would be a real family. There were a lot of things going through his mind; sooner or later, they would move in together. One day, he also wanted to marry her, and adopt Jamie and Claire as well. But there was no need to rush anything. They were together now, and at he was looking forward to how her children would react to those news.


	19. Everyone Is Happy

**A/N: Here's a new chapter already! Thanks for reviewing! And for reading as well of course! Special thanks to afrozenheart412, LoveIsInTheAir4DL and Dine89!**

**

* * *

Chapter 19: Everyone Is Happy**

It was early in the morning when Jamie woke up. In fact he was used to sleeping in a lot when he didn't have to go to school. But since they had moved to Cornflower Creek, his sleeping rhythm had changed. Suddenly he was tired in the evening and awake early the next morning. He didn't mind though. This place was worth it.

For many reasons. Jamie had grown up in the city and he could understand why Lindsay had wondered if he would be able to adjust to moving to an area like this. The next bigger city was hours away, and even this city was tiny compared to what he was used to. But back then already, Jamie had known that he would like this little town in the wilderness of Alaska.

For many different reasons. New York was the city where Jamie had grown up, but it was also a city which he linked with a lot of memories. A lot of those memories pained him. To him, moving to this place that was so very different to his old home was like a fresh start. He could start all over again, and see what he could do out there in Alaska.

And apart from that, Alex was miles away. Jamie had always disliked this man; right from the very beginning. At first he had tried his best to behave around his adoptive mother's husband; simply to cause no extra problems for her. She had done a lot for him and the way she had fought for them had been an entirely new experience for him. Still he could remember how often he had been awake, had feared that he and Claire would be separated. A little girl everyone wanted to adopt. A teenager not so much.

But Lindsay had wanted them both, and she had fought for them both. Thanks to her, they both had found a home again, and both of them knew one thing for sure; they were loved. So he had tried his best not to cause any extra problems for her, even though disliked Alex right from the start.

But as much as he had tried his best, Jamie hadn't been able to stay calm around Alex for long. The man knew how to anger him; with ignoring him and his sister and with making sure that they didn't feel welcome at all. Fortunately Lindsay had tried everything to make them be a family.

Now that she had broken up with Alex, Jamie was glad that they had chosen to move as well. All of them needed a fresh start and Jamie dearly hoped that out there in the Alaskan wilderness, they could finally be a real family. He knew he had to slow down and not interfere with his mother's decisions. Yet he had hoped that she would find a man who would make her happy; a man who would be willing to be a father for them.

A man like Danny. Of course Jamie had been careful and hesitant at first. He had immediately started to like Danny, but he had wanted to get to know him a bit better. But then he had seen how Danny was treating Lindsay, and he had made his decision. This man was who he had been looking for. This man was able to make his mother happy, and was even willing to play a father figure for them. Not to impress his mother. Jamie could feel that Danny truly liked them.

And he knew Lindsay liked Danny just as much as her friend liked her. By now, the two of them were driving him crazy with their behaviour. He might be a teenager who had no experience with being in love, but he wasn't blind. He could see that there were a lot of feelings and he dearly hoped that those two finally woke up and that one of them made the first step.

Stepping over to the window of the guest room he and Claire had been sleeping in, a smile lit Jamie's face. Danny and Lindsay were in love with each other. They just had to realise it finally. And he was determined to help them with that if he had to.

* * *

Lindsay had to admit she was nervous as she and Danny set the table for breakfast. Claire and Jamie would return home soon, and then the two of them would let them know that they were together. Still this felt strange to her. She knew she didn't have to care for anyone's opinions; she could be together with whoever she wanted to be together with. She was a grown up woman.

But still there was the hesitation. What would people in New York say if they found out she was in a relationship again? Then again she wasn't in contact with anyone from New York anymore. Those people who had once claimed to be her friends had quickly shown that there had been no friendship at all. Who cared for what they thought? After all Alex had messed up the relationship, and no one had had a problem with his behaviour at all.

And people in Cornflower Creek? Lindsay knew from Jess that almost everyone believed there was more between her and Danny. Eveyone believed that it was only a question of time until they would fall in love with each other and make this official. No one would have a problem with their relationship. Instead it seemed as if people would even be happy for them.

Everyone would be happy. Especially Jamie and Claire. Lindsay had to admit that she was still surprised by how much her children loved Danny, how quickly they had accepted him. Then again he was giving them exactly what they wanted and deserved. He took them serious and was there for them whenever they needed him. Especially for Jamie, a man in his life would be good. There were just questions he might not want to discuss with his mother, no matteow good their relationship was.

Feeling how two arms wrapped around her waist as she was standing at the dining table, she jumped lightly as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Someone's nervous here," Danny whispered into her ear. "If you aren't ready to tell them yet, we do9n't have to. We can continue to behave like we always do."

Lindsay chuckled. "Do you seriously think you can trick Jamie that easily? He would immediately know what's going on between us. I also think it's fairer to let them know. They like you so much. They'll be so happy to know that we're together. I just worry a bit that it might get too much and too fast."

"What do you mean?" he wanted to know.

She shrugged. "You know how they are. They already see you as some kind of a father. If they find out that we're indeed together, they'll expect you to move in here, marry me and then adopt them so we'll be a real family. I know that's what they want and also what they deserve after this shit with Alex. But you know they can be demanding."

"Would that be wrong?" Danny wanted to know.

The tone in his voice caught Lindsay's attention. Turning around in his arms, she glanced up at him in confusion. "I thought we wanted to start slowly."

Danny nodded. "Yeah, and that's what we'll do. I won't do anything you're not ready for yet. I'll give you all the time you'll need. I'll let you choose what you're ready for."

Lindsay raised her eyebrows. "I still don't know if that's fair. I don't want to decide everything and you to adjust that much to my wishes."

Danny chuckled. "Didn't I bring my point across earlier? All I wanted was getting together with you finally. I know that you love me just as much as I love you. Do you really think I care for anything else? You just had a shitty relationship and I don't mind taking things slow. You need your time to get used to a real and nice relationship, plus you still have to get over your failed marriage. But that's not what I actually wanted to talk about. What I wanted to say is that this whole 'taking things slow' is what I want to do for you. But I have the feeling that your worry because of Jamie and Claire more has to do with me."

Lindsay blushed. Once again, he had managed to read her mind. "Well, yeah."

He smiled at her. "And that's why I said it's not a bad thing. Because I don't need to take things slow. I don't need to make any decisions. I want to be together with you. I want this family. We'll take things slow of course, but moving in here, marrying and adopting the kids? Sounds damn good to me."

Lindsay knew she was still blushing, but she couldn't help herself. Every spoke word had revealed how much Danny truly loved her, and her children as well. She knew she could believe everything he had said.

"We'll be a great family," she said.

He nodded. "Definitely." He wanted to add more but was interrupted as the front door was opened. Quickly, they parted again, but as Jamie and Claire joined them in the house, the teenager gave them a look that said more than words.

"Mommy, guess what? It was so cool at Reed's. We played together all the time and we were even out and got into an adventure," Claire blurted out as she hurried into the dining room, in the same movement pealing herself out of her clothes. Chuckling at her daughter's excitement, Lindsay tried to help her carefully.

"An adventure?" Danny asked. "What did you do?"

"We looked for a treasure. A really cool treasure, and we even found it. Do you want to see it, Danny? It's outside. You have to see it." And without waiting for an answer, Claire grabbed Danny's hand, pulling him with her.

"Told you she's crazy," Jamie said, shaking his head in amusement as he watched Danny following the excited, little girl.

"You're a great brother," Lindsay replied in appreciation. "You really make her happy with playing with her. You're like a king for her."

"Yep, and with Danny she has a great father now." Jamie turned back to his mother, grinning. "Don't you even dare to argue with me. Next time if you don't want anyone to notice what's up, you better be prepared."

Lindsay blushed once again. But this time, she didn't want to start another debate. Actually they had made other plans for letting the children know, but with them, it was sometimes easier just to be spontaneous.

"Then I guess you got what you wanted," she said with a wink.

Jamie's grin widened. "So does that mean you're really together now?"

Lindsay nodded. "Yeah, I think it doesn't make sense to keep on pretending as if there's nothing. We'll not hurry with this, but we want to be together."

Jamie nodded satisfied. "It was about time. And don't dare to wonder what anyone will think. You can find yourself a new man whenever you want to; only because you were married to this idiot doesn't mean he can do whatever you want and you have to sit here all by yourself. Then again who knows, maybe Alex was just a waste of time and you always wanted Danny."

Lindsay stared back at Jamie as she heard his words. "Sometimes you're creepy. You're still young, you're amazing me with how empathic and rational you are." She chuckled as her son blushed. "That was a compliment. The girl that will fall in love with you one day will be very lucky."

"I doubt that will happen any time soon," Jamie answered. "Mom, I'm not exactly what girls are after. Remember how they kept on calling me nerd back in New York? I was always the crazy guy with the weird hairdos and who was interested in stuff no one else cared for."

"It makes you special, that's all," Lindsay replied. She knew very well that her son had had a hard time with other teenagers at his old school; he was simply too different from them. "But we're in Cornflower Creek now. Maybe out here you'll find the perfect woman."

"Yeah, and then I don't even know what to do," Jamie said.

Lindsay smiled at him. "Well, now that Danny and I are together, you have a man who can give you advice."

Jamie grinned once again. "Good idea. I always knew it'd be great for all of us if you got together. I'm happy you're finally a couple."

Lindsay nodded. She knew Jamie was truly happy that she and Danny were together now. And she was sure that her boyfriend would love his role as the father of children. he would be there for them and support them. They were the family all of them had wanted all the time.


	20. Good Advice

**A/N: Here is a new chapter for you already! I really love to write this story so much, it's one of my favourites to write! I'm so glad there are a few people out there who are reading it! Thanks so much to everyone who is taking the time to review; your feedback really means incredibly much to me! Special thanks to Dine89, afrozenheart412 and LoveIsInTheAir4DL!**

**

* * *

Chapter 20: Good Advice**

Another week had passed since Danny and Lindsay had decided to give their relationship a try. Still it felt so unreal to her. Both of them had confessed their feelings, had agreed that it made no sense to dance around each other while they were so close.

Now they were an official couple, and Lindsay was glad she and Danny had made this step. There had always been this special closeness between them; a trust and closeness which she hadn't experienced with another boyfriend before.

And, what was just as important, her children loved him as well. It was adorable to see how quickly Claire had started to trust in him. Lindsay wasn't surprised by that. Danny was the first one who paid her enough attention.

And then there was Jamie. Lindsay knew Jamie had been hesitant towards Danny at the very beginning. He didn't want her to get involved in another relationship which then wouldn't make her happy again.

As she was standing in her kitchen, preparing breakfast for everyone, Lindsay couldn't believe how happy she was. Weeks ago, she had gotten the confirmation that Alex was cheating on her, and that he hadn't loved her for a long while. Just a week later, she had moved back to Cornflower Creek with her children, not knowing what was expecting them.

Now they had what all of them had been longing for for such a long time. They had found a beautiful place that felt like home, and finally they were about to become a real family. Danny and Lindsay were together for a week only, yet it felt as if they were a family for years already.

It was a whole new experience and Lindsay was glad that she had made this step. Of course there was still this nervousness; was it right what she had done? Should she have waited longer? Then again she knew she was the last one who had to worry about that. It wasn't her fault that this marriage had failed. In fact she had worked hard on making it work.

But Alex hadn't been willing to add his own bits to that. No, she had no reason to blame herself at all. It was up to her what she wanted to do next and she agreed with what her best friend Jess had said. She deserved a man who loved her. She deserved this relationship, that was for sure.

A broad smile lit her face as she listened to the noises made by her new family. Claire was dressed already, playing with her ducklings in the living room. The little girl was still hyped up because of her lovely pets. Danny was upstairs, so she assumed and from the heavy steps on the stairs she could tell that her son was about to join her in the kitchen.

"Morning," he greeted a few seconds later. Sighing heavily, he let himself drop onto his favourite chair.

Lindsay chuckled. "Didn't you sleep well?"

Jamie shrugged. "Could've been better."

"What's wrong?" Lindsay wanted to know. She threw another short glance into the oven before she turned her full attention to her son. Even though Jamie was a sixteen year old by now and a lot more mature than most of the others at his age, she still made sure he could talk to her whenever something was up.

"Nothing's wrong," he answered. "I just couldn't sleep. Had too much to think about."

"Any problems?" Lindsay asked. "Come on, don't look at me like that. I'm your Mom, it's my job to question you and to be worried."

Jamie chuckled. "You're pretty stubborn."

"Says the one who talked me into getting together with Danny," Lindsay replied with a wink.

"Oh, as if you didn't want that yourself," Jamie said. Then he became serious again. "It's really nothing serious. There's just something I had to think about a lot."

Lindsay nodded. As she was watching her son's behaviour, she had gotten a suspicion. "Or how about someone?"

Jamie's face turned bright red immediately; the proof that she was right.

"Is it one of your friends or someone you're interested in?" she asked.

"Jamie is in love," Claire, who had sneaked into the kitchen as well, sang.

"I'm not," Jamie hissed at his sister, his face becoming even redder.

"You are," Claire shouted back.

"Sweetie, don't you have to take care of your duckies?" Lindsay wanted to know before the siblings got a chance to start an argument. "You still have to feed them."

"Oh, true." Without any further arguments, Claire hurried back into the living room.

"I hope she doesn't do that when she's around my friends," Jamie said.

Lindsay offered an encouraging smile. "Would that be so bad? If you're in love with someone, that's nothing bad. It happens to all of us sooner or later."

"But it never happened to me," Jamie answered. His face was still reddened and she could feel his nervousness. "I mean, all guys back home in New York seemed to have had a girlfriend already. They constantly seemed to have one. I was the only guy who had none. They all seemed to know exactly what to do. And I? I don't even know what to do first. I don't want to mess up, you know?"

Lindsay nodded. "I understand. That's normal. But everyone has to start some time."

"Yeah, but how?" Jamie sighed. "I know, many girls make the first step as well, but most of the time it's the guy who's supposed to get it started. It's so much more difficult for us."

Lindsay had to admit that Jamie was right. Of course he could wait for the girl to make the first step, but if he had bad luck, this wouldn't happen and another boy would be faster. She also could feel that talking about this topic made her son feel uncomfortable. There was a lot they could talk about and she knew that they would handle those talks as well. But still she had always hoped that she would have a partner who could give him better advice.

A smile lit her face at this thought. "Why don't you ask Danny?" she suggested. "He'll know how to make the first step and not to be too nervous. I can tell you what girls like when you invite them for a date, but maybe he can help you even better. He had to face the same challenge after all."

Jamie looked up in surprise. "You think he'd talk to me about that?"

"Of course, why not?" Lindsay replied. "He likes you so much. He'll be happy to give you some advice."

"That'd be awesome," Jamie answered, smiling relieved.

Lindsay nodded. She had no doubt that Danny would like to help Jamie with this topic. After all they were a family by now. A real family.

* * *

It was afternoon as Danny arrived at Lindsay's house. He had offered to pick Claire up after kindergarten. The little girl was upstairs now, having a little nap. Danny was still amused by how surprised and happy Lindsay had been when he had made his suggestion. Her whole reaction showed to him that she would need her time to get used to this relationship.

To Danny, it was still amazing that Lindsay not only shared his feelings but also was willing to be together with him. He would have understood if she had been hesitant and careful. After all she had been hurt before and he was determined to make sure that this time, she would be happy.

Jamie and Claire had definitely been happy. Claire had already accepted him as some kind of a father; something Alex had never been for her. Jamie had almost pushed them to get together. To him, this meant a lot. He was glad her kids had accepted him that easily.

Of course he could understand Lindsay's concern that her children would expect too much. She didn't want to put pressure on him. But Danny didn't mind. All he had wanted had been getting together with her.

And getting married, moving in with them and adopting her children? To him, this sounded pretty good. Of course they would take things slowly and wouldn't rush anything. But this didn't mean that those ideas couldn't be potential options for the future.

"I'm home," Jamie announced just then, interrupting him in his thoughts. He greeted the boy with a smile as he joined him in the kitchen.

"Hey," he said. "My sister's sleeping I guess? Should better be quiet then. That girl is no fan of sleeping."

Danny chuckled. "Yeah, it wasn't easy to make her agree that she needs a nap. She was already half asleep but convinced that she was fully awake."

"Yep, that's her." Jamie sat down at the dining table. With one look, Danny could tell that the boy had something in mind; something he wanted to talk about.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," Jamie answered, a little too quickly. "I'm sure you're busy anyway, right?"

Danny shook his head. "Nah, your mother said she'll get us dinner, and as your sister decided she wanted to go to bed finally, I have enough time." He joined Jamie at the table. "So what's going on? You know, you can talk to me if you want to."

Jamie hesitated. He blushed lightly, but Danny could feel the boy was willing to talk, and so he waited.

"There's this girl, you know," Jamie started then. "At school. Lynn. She's pretty nice."

"Ah, I see," Danny replied. He didn't need to hear more to know what Jamie wanted to talk about. The fact that Lindsay's son was willing to talk to him about girl caused a strong warmth to rise deep within him. So much trust was new to him, and it showed once again how much part of this family he was by now.

"The thing is, I never had a girlfriend before," Jamie added. "I know, I'm late with that."

Danny raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You're sixteen, Jamie. That's definitely not late."

Jamie shrugged. "But most guys back home in New York had girlfriends. I was the only one who never had had one. A lot of them even had had sex with them already." His face became even redder. "They always gave me those odd looks and acted as if I was so far behind. Back then, I tried to ignore that. But what if this girl expects me to be more experienced?"

"I doubt that, Jamie," Danny replied. He was grateful that the boy had chosen to talk to him. If someone understood this situation, it was him. "Really. I even doubt that those guys back in the city all had so much experience. Yeah, maybe most of them really had girlfriends, but believe me, sometimes people just make up those relationships to be cool. If they only keep on mentioning their awesome girls but never show up with them or don't even have a single picture of them, you should suspect that maybe it's nothing more than a story to fit in. Same counts for this whole sex stuff. You're in an age where boys think they're cool when they have sex. Some do it, some just say they do it. But let me tell you one thing; it doesn't make you cool. It just ruins it for you."

"Why?" Jamie asked.

"Because when it's just about being cool, you don't understand what a relationship, love and sex really are about," Danny tried to explain. "You shouldn't listen to those guys who give you odd looks because you didn't have a girl yet. They're idiots when they gossip about you. You're a very mature boy, and if I were you, I'd look for the right girl. For a girl you're really interested in, you know? Don't rush things so you can say 'hey, I have a girlfriend' and a few weeks later 'hey, I slept with my girlfriend'. This relationship is about you and the girl, it's supposed to make you happy. No one else. Take things slow. I bet the girl you're interested in also isn't the most experienced girl on this planet. Just do what you think feels right to you."

"And how should I start?" Jamie wanted to know.

"Oh, there are a lot of things you could do," Danny answered. "First you should get to know her a bit. Then you'll see if there's this special connection between the two of you. Kinda like what your Mom and I have. And when you realise that there's something special between the two of you, then making the next step will be a lot easier. But only make one step after the other. I often did it wrong, especially when I was a teenager. I was too impatient. And what happened? Now look at how old I am, and it's the first time that I'm in a real relationship that makes me happy and where I feel loved. Do you want that to happen to you as well?"

"Not really," Jamie admitted. "That girl I mentioned, she's really nice. Lynn's very smart. I like her a lot."

Danny nodded. "That's good. Then we just have to talk about how you can catch her attention. But like I said, take your time. If you really want to be together with her, be patient."

Jamie smiled lightly. "My Mom said I should talk to you about that. Looks like she knew you'd come up with good stuff."

Danny smiled as well. "Are you feeling better now? I know there's a lot of pressure when you're young and just about to start getting closer to girls."

"Yeah, it is. But yep, I do feel better now." Jamie nodded. "So what would you do first?"

With his smile widening, Danny started to talk. He was happy to know that Lindsay had suggested Jamie should come to him. This trust meant a lot. And he was determined to support the boy who more and more felt like a son to him.


	21. Dreams Are Coming True

**A/N: Thanks so much for the lovely feedback! I'm happy you liked the chapter! Thanks so much for still supporting the story, it really means a lot because I love writing it a lot! Special thanks to Dine89, afrozenheart412 and LoveIsInTheAir4DL!**

* * *

**Chapter: Dreams Are Coming True**

For a while now, Danny was seeing Lindsay's children as his own already. He had felt strange because of that at first; after all he hadn't been part of their family back then. At least not officially.

By now he knew that he had been accepted as part of this little family a long time ago, and as Jamie showed up to ask for advice, he had to admit that he was incredibly proud because of that.

The boy seemed to trust in him, and that he wanted to discuss this difficult topic with him meant a lot to Danny. He would try his best to give as much support as possible. After all he knew how important it was to have someone who could answer the difficult questions.

He himself hadn't had such support. He had been close to his parents, but still he had dared to discuss such topics with them. It had felt just wrong to him for some reason.

Jamie seemed to feel different about that, and Danny was glad that the boy rather asked his questions than tried everything on his own. Danny had tried to do that, and it hadn't worked out well. Thanks to that, he had needed a long time until he had managed to find the right woman and fall in love.

Jamie was different. He was different to most boys in his age. Danny was amazed by that. He could clearly remember how most teenage boys had been when he had been younger. He could clearly remember how many of them had tried to show off with their stories about girlfriends and sex.

Stories that often weren't even true. Jamie instead seemed to have his own personality. He was very mature for his age and the way he loved his mother and sister made him be an even better person. Jamie could be proud of himself and Danny was convinced that every girl would be happy to have a boyfriend like him.

"So what should I do first?" Jamie wanted to know, taking a large sip of the juice Danny had given to him. Danny could feel that the boy was slightly nervous; an understandable reaction.

"I'd try to get to know her a bit," Danny suggested. "Like I said, try to find out what she likes, what she dislikes, what she's interested in. Then you could use that for your advantage. Inform yourself about those topics, start discussions with her. That shows you're interested and she'll know that you're taking her serious."

Jamie nodded. "That sounds good. She's pretty good at school, maybe I could ask her if we learn together?" He blushed. "I know, nerd."

Danny laughed. "Nerd? I wasn't thinking that. Did anyone else call you nerd before?"

"Not over here," Jamie answered, still with a red face. "But in New York. I had a couple of friends, but even they sometimes made fun of me. Neither of them would like to meet me and learn together with me. I guess only crazy people do that. Maybe I shouldn't ask her or she'll run away."

"That's another thing we should discuss," Danny said. "Why should you not ask her? I know it's annoying when people call you nerd or other names. But see, who cares? Those who aren't idiots won't call you any names. I'm sure Reed never said that to you, right?" As Jamie nodded, he continued, "From what you told me about Lynn so far, she seems to be nice. She also seems to like you the way she behaves around you. And don't you think that if she wants to get to know you better, she'd like to know the real Jamie? Be who you are. Those who are worth it will love you the way you are."

"So you think I should invite her over? Maybe I could use learning for an exam as an excuse for that," Jamie replied.

Danny nodded. "That sounds fantastic to me." He offered an encouraging smile. "See, I know how crazy guys in your age are. A girl like Lynn isn't interested in them. They're making stupid comments, they're putting pressure on her and are getting on her nerves. You'll see, she'll be happy that finally there's a boy who's sane and mature and who actually cares for her."

Once again, Jamie's face reddened, but this time he smiled as well. "I just really like her a lot. I don't even know why. She's awesome. I guess that's how you felt around Mom all the time."

"Exactly," Danny agreed. "But don't do the mistakes I made. Don't be shy because you fear you could ruin the friendship with admitting your feelings or that you're maybe not the right one for her. If I had listened to my own advice, I'd have told your Mom what she means to me before she had even met Alex. Then we'd maybe be married already."

Jamie chuckled. "I'm convinced by that." He paused and Danny could feel that there was more the boy had to say, didn't dare to speak it out though. He also knew that asking would only make this feeling worse though and so he waited.

"And how will I know when I'm supposed to make the next step?" Jamie asked then. "I mean...when will I know that I could show her my feelings? When should I kiss her? And for the case we get together, when should I...well, you know."

Danny's smile widened. All those questions he had had as well and he was grateful that he could support the boy with his own experience. "I know that's the standard sentence adults say, but it's true; you'll just know it. When it's the right moment for the next step, you'll feel it. Never try to plan it. That doesn't work. Just wait and see. Your Mom and I planned to head to Fairbanks for our first date. And you know how we got together then. It happens when it's the right moment, so relax. Especially someone like you who thinks before he acts will choose the right moment for the first kiss or whatever else you'll do. Believe me."

Jamie nodded, sighing relieved. "Thanks, really. You're awesome. You have no idea how much you helped me."

"You're welcome. Anytime," Danny answered. "You can always come to me and ask me. Let me know how thing will work out."

"Definitely," Jamie replied.

Danny had hoped that he could offer support for Jamie. He knew Lindsay would love to hear that her son trusted in him so much already.

* * *

It was evening as Lindsay was sitting on her favourite bench in front of her house, watching the stunning sight in front of her. Once again, she was amazed as she realised that only a few weeks ago, she had moved to this wonderful place. Now it was home for her, and she had to admit she had never felt that comfortable before.

The lake had frozen completely now and the ice was sparkling in the setting sun. The landscape was covered in a soft blanket of glistering snow. The sky was coloured in many different shades of orange, red, yellow and a soft blue. The wind was rushing on the trees.

"It's a beautiful view, isn't it?" an all too familiar voice interrupted her in her thoughts. Lindsay chuckled as she saw the grin with which Danny greeted her. "Will you let me join you under your blanket?"

She grinned as well. "Behave though. The kids are at home."

"The kids are at home? I guess they're busy enough not to notice what we're doing out here. Jamie is surely busy with chatting online, especially with Lynn, and Claire is playing with her ducklings, right?" Danny asked.

Lindsay laughed. "You know them so well." She snuggled into him, enjoying how he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I realised something though."

"What did you realise?" Danny asked.

"Do you remember how Jamie kept on mentioning his friends from New York at the beginning?" she wanted to know. "During the last few weeks, he didn't mention at all. A few days ago, I was in his room while he was online, and I heard that he was talking to a few kids from his new school. He didn't seem to talk to anyone from the city."

"Maybe he doesn't have much contact to them anymore now that he met new people here," Danny suggested. "But that's good for him if you ask me."

"You think so?" Lindsay wanted to know. "I know he wasn't too happy at school and I often listened to him and tried to support him. But I thought he had a few good friends there."

"I think back then he also thought they were good friends," Danny replied. "But I have the feeling that he changed his mind. When we discussed this whole girls topic, he told me that even his friends made fun of him sometimes, calling him nerd and all. And that almost everyone around him came up with those girlfriends-and-sex stories."

Lindsay nodded slowly. "Yeah, maybe back in New York, he thought that was normal. Now that he's friends with Reed and those others, maybe he realised that friendship is more than what he was used to."

"Yeah, and he deserves such good friends," Danny answered. "And of course a nice girl."

Lindsay smiled. "Lynn. I met the girl before. She was really nice to him when he had his first day at school. She'd fit to him so perfectly; she's so down to earth and sweet." Glancing up at her boyfriend, she smiled even more. "So you offered some advice to him?"

"Yeah," Danny answered. "I hope that was really okay to you. I mean, I know you're his Mom. But sometimes it's really easier to talk to a guy about such topics."

Lindsay's smile softened. "Honestly? I'm glad he went to talk to you. I know you'd help him." She placed a kiss onto his cheek. "Do you realise how much you mean to them? I mean, Claire always loved you. But now Jamie...he really sees you as a father figure. And as some kind of an idol. You can be really proud of that. Who can say that they earned the respect and trust of a teenage boy?"

Danny's cheeks reddened at her words and Lindsay could understand him. When she had earned the love and trust of her children, she had also been amazed by how wonderful this had made her feel. She could still remember how incredibly happy she had been when they had called her 'Mom' for the first time. She knew Danny would feel the same way when they would start calling him 'Dad'.

"Do you think they'll really see me as their Dad one day?" Danny asked then, as if he had read her mind.

"You mean if they'd call you that one day?" Lindsay wanted to know. "That depends on you. If you really want to become a father for them, they'll see you as their Dad. But you have to decide if you want that."

Danny hesitated. She could almost see the thoughts running through his mind and Lindsay had to admit she was getting excited to find out what exactly he was thinking about.

"What if I said that I want to be their father?" he asked all of the sudden. "What if I want to adopt them one day?"

"Then I'd be happy about that," Lindsay answered, feeling a wonderful warmth filling her at just the thought of this. "You have no idea how happy you'd make them. And me as well. It'd make our family perfect. I just don't want you to feel pressured."

"I don't, believe me." Bending down to her, Danny kissed her. "I love you. And I love your kids. I love everything we have now. It's what I always dreamt of. I'm looking forward to the day when we'll be married and when they'll officially be my kids as well."

"Wow." Once again, a bright smile lit her face. "Do you have any idea how wonderful that'll be?"

"I can imagine," he answered with a wink. "I know I always said I love my independence. But I think there's nothing better than having a wife and kids. Not that I want to put pressure on you or anything. I meant it when I said we'll take things slowly."

She chuckled. "I know that, and I also know what you mean. Just let me tell you this; I agree with everything you said."

Once again, Danny pulled Lindsay closer. The warmth deep within her increased even more. They were a family already and sooner or later, they would make it official. It had taken them a while, but now they had what both of them had always been hoping for.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Yep, I felt like putting a note here as well. Like always feedback is really appreciated! :)**


	22. Family Members

**A/N: Yep, here is a new chapter already again! Somehow writing this fic really is so much fun. And I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see your lovely feedback, thanks so much for that! Hugs and kisses to you all! Special thanks to JavaJunkie4evr, afrozenheart412, LoveIsInTheAir4DL, Dine89 and lauralynn87!**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Family Members**

It was a cold, snowy day. Now that Christmas was approaching, the weather in Alaska was getting rougher. A cold wind was blowing, creeping under clothes, rustling in the tall trees. The landscape was covered with a thick, white blanket of snow.

But despite the cold weather, Lindsay was in a fantastic mood. Since she and Danny were together, she felt happier than she had during the last couple of years. She was surprised why the two of them hadn't dared to admit those feelings earlier. She knew he was in love with her for a while by now, and she couldn't deny that if she was honest to herself, she had had feelings for him as well.

The fact they had been close friends though had prevented them from making the necessary steps to become more. They had been afraid they could ruin this friendship which meant so much to them.

But all those concerns didn't matter anymore. They were together and both of them knew they couldn't have made a better decision. They felt happy and comfortable. Lindsay had to admit she hadn't expected that Danny would offer so much help and support. He had helped her to get over what Alex had done to her, he had been lovely to her children as well.

For the first time, she was experiencing what she had been longing for since she had moved to New York. She had her own little family. A special kind of family, that was for sure. But what mattered the most was the strong connection that united them all. They belonged together, they were happy and finally all of them could experience what it felt like to be loved.

As she parked her car in front of the kindergarten, she realised once again that she should take Don's offer to look for a snow mobile. Even though she had bought a car that fitted well into the countryside, the thick snow would cause problems and she would have it much easier if she just went by snow mobile instead. Apart from that, Jamie and Claire would love said way to be transported as well.

Her smile widened as she left her car and made her way over to the kindergarten. Claire had just left the building and, like usually, ran over to her. The little girl had gotten used to this new area so easily. She loved Alaska, she loved her new kindergarten. For her, moving hadn't been difficult, but even Jamie had adjusted to his new surroundings surprisingly easy.

As Claire stopped in front of her though, Lindsay noticed something in her daughter's eyes which was new. Usually Claire was a happy, excited girl who loved to chat and sometimes liked to drive people around her crazy. It rarely happened that she was sad or angry. But the look Lindsay saw in her eyes now confused her.

"Hey sweetie," she said, taking the tiny hand which the young girl immediately offered to her. "Did you have a nice day?"

"Sure," Claire answered. More she didn't say, and to Lindsay, this was the biggest proof that something wasn't alright.

"Did something happen, sweetie?" she wanted to know. Letting go of the tiny hand, she crouched down in front of the young girl, bringing herself on eye level with Claire. Immediately, the young child lowered her eyes and stared onto the snowy ground as she shook her head.

"You know, you can tell me everything," Lindsay said softly. "No matter what it is. I won't be angry at you."

"But I didn't do anything," Claire replied quietly.

"Then what happened?" Lindsay repeated. She got back into a standing position again and lifted Claire up into her arms. "Tell me what happened."

Instead of answering, Claire shook her head and buried her face in her mother's hair. By now, Lindsay was sure that something was bothering the little girl, and the fact that she didn't want to talk about it caused her heart to ache.

But Lindsay also knew her daughter good enough to know that sooner or later, she would make her open up. So she didn't head back to the car but instead made her way over to a small bench at the edge of the forest that seemed to be everywhere in the little town.

"Why don't we go home?" Claire's small voice asked. Still she kept her arms tightly wrapped around her mother's neck, not willing to look up.

"We don't have to hurry," Lindsay answered, gently running her hands up and down Claire's back. "I thought maybe you'd like to tell me something before we head back home." Carefully, she freed herself of Claire's tight embrace, making the child look at her. "Tell me what happened, sweetie. I can't help you when you keep it all to yourself."

Once again, Claire stared downwards, her small hands toying with the zipper of Lindsay's jacket. She had already spotted the first tears that were glistering in the girl's eyes. Gently, she ran her hand through Claire's curly hair. "What happened?" she repeated once again.

"Andy Thompson said you''ll give me away because I'm not your daughter," Claire whispered then.

"What?" Lindsay stared at her child in surprise and disbelief. "Why did he say that?"

Claire shrugged. "He said you're not my real mother and so you can just give me away when you don't want me anymore." With the first tear rolling down her cheek, Claire finally looked up. "Will you give me away, Mommy?"

"Of course not, sweetie." Lindsay embraced the young girl tightly, holding her as close as she could. "Of course I won't give you away. Why does Andy Thomson say I'm not your mother?"

"I told him that you apod...adopo..." She groaned. "I forgot the word."

"You mean that I adopted you?" Lindsay wanted to know. She had made sure that Claire knew right from the start that she had been adopted. She had tried to explain it to her as good as possible. She didn't want the young girl to be shocked by finding out about this as a teenager, especially as she also didn't want Jamie to lie. Whenever the children wanted to, they looked at pictures of their original family, but both children hadn't asked for that in a long time.

Claire nodded. "Andy Thompson said you aren't my real Mommy then and when you don't like me anymore, you will give me and Jamie away and then no one wants us anymore."

Lindsay had to admit she was shocked by this statement. She didn't want to imagine how this thought must have made the girl feel like. Claire was very clingy occasionally and such an idea must have frightened her.

"First of all, Andy Thompson is wrong," she answered then, gently brushing her fingers over Claire's wet cheeks. "I might not have born you like other mothers do, but I am your Mommy. Do you remember how I explained that to you? How I became your Mommy?" This talk had been complicated and it had taken Lindsay a lot of afford to explain adoption to a young girl. Over the years, there had come up a lot of questions and she had tried her best to answer them all, in a way so Claire would understand her.

As Claire nodded, she continued, "I'm your Mommy, and I won't ever give you or Jamie away again. I love you two, sweetie. You're my children. This boy has no idea what he is talking about. Okay? You really don't have to be scared at all."

"And Danny?" Claire wanted to know. "Will he be my Daddy or doesn't he want that?"

Lindsay bit her bottom lip at this question. Answering it would have been easier if Danny had done it for her; after all he was the only one who could speak for himself. Then again she knew what he would tell Claire, and so she decided to do it for him.

"One day, Danny will become your Daddy as well," she answered. "I know he really loves you and Jamie. I know he would be happy to be your Daddy one day. But he will only become that when you really want that."

"Can I ask him?" Claire wanted to know. "If he wants to be my Daddy?"

The question caused a strong warmth to rise deep within Lindsay. While she had still been with Alex, this question had never come up. Claire had never asked if Alex would be her father one day and Lindsay had felt guilty because the young girl had been confronted with such a confusing situation.

"You can ask him if you want to," she answered, knowing that Danny wouldn't mind. "But believe me, sweetie, no one will give you away. Don't listen when anyone tries to confuse you. I'm your Mommy, okay?"

To Lindsay's relief, a smile lit Claire's face and she nodded. Once again, small arms wrapped around her neck in another tight embrace. "Can we go home now?" Claire asked then. "I'm hungry."

Nodding, Lindsay got up. She knew Danny would be at home already, making lunch for them and she wanted him to prepared for the case Claire asked her question. But she already knew what he would answer.

* * *

"I'm home!" Jamie shouted as he entered the house, making noises as if he was followed by a whole class of teenagers.

Danny chuckled. "Yeah, I heard that." He looked up as Jamie entered the kitchen. "I hope you're hungry."

"Always am," Jamie answered. He hesitated for a moment before he added, "Do you think Mom would mind if I had a visitor later?"

"Surely not," Danny replied. "Is Reed going to visit you?"

Jamie shook his head, his face flushing bright red. "No...um...I asked Lynn if she wanted to come over. We want to learn together for Maths."

"Ah, I see." Danny winked at the boy. "I'm sure it's perfectly fine."

"Great," Jamie answered relieved. "I'll quickly call her."

With that, Jamie rushed out of the kitchen again and went upstairs. Shaking his head in amusement, Danny turned his attention back to the pots on the stove. He was happy to know that Jamie had finally dared to approach Lynn and he had to admit he was looking forward to finding out how the boy was handling this situation.

Just a few minutes later, the front door was opened again. Like expected, it was Claire who came rushed into the kitchen first, still fully dressed and with a bright smile on her face.

"Hello Danny," she answered, embracing him quickly before she tried to peek into the pots. "I'm so hungry."

"Then you better get out of those clothes and help to set the table," Lindsay suggested, entering the kitchen as well.

Nodding, Claire hurried out of the kitchen again, causing Danny to chuckle. "What's up with the children today? All of them are in a hurry," he said.

"They're longing for your lunch," Lindsay answered, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. "And I'm longing for you."

Danny couldn't help the grin that lit his face at her words. "You're naughty, Montana."

She winked at him. Then, with a sigh, she stepped next to him. "I have to prepare you for something," she said, her voice not louder than a whisper.

"For what?" he wanted to know, whispering as well.

"I talked to Claire earlier," Lindsay explained. "Someone at kindergarten made her unsure because of the whole adoption topic. I convinced her that I am her Mom. And that no one will give her away."

"Of course not," Danny replied.

She nodded. "And then she wanted to know what you'll do. I told her that one day, you'll become her Daddy. Is that okay to you?"

"Sure." He nodded. Like always when the topic was brought up, his heart started to beat faster in excitement. "We already discussed that before."

"Good," she said. "But then she wanted to know if she can ask you if she can call you her Daddy. If you want that. I just thought I'd let you know she plans on doing that. Maybe you'd like to think about what you want to answer then."

Danny couldn't help but grin at Lindsay's words. That the young girl wanted to call him Daddy meant so much to him that he couldn't even find words for how happy this knowledge made him.

"I don't have to think about what I'd reply," he said. "Because I know it already." Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her closer. "Jamie invited Lynn for some learning today, maybe we should use our afternoon to do something nice with Claire. So Jamie has the house to himself and Claire maybe forgets what that child that to her."

"That sounds fantastic to me," she answered, smiling at him brightly.

Nodding, Danny turned his attention back to lunch. He had been happy when Lindsay had agreed to be together with him. Now her children wanted him to become their father as well. They were a real family, and once again he had gotten the proof for that.


	23. Couples In Love

**A/N: Look, here's a new chapter for you! :) I realised that this story is quite long already, and I'd like to send loads of hugs and kisses to everyone who keeps on encouraging me with their lovely reviews! They really mean a lot to me, and I'm so happy to see you enjoy reading this fic and even my OC's in here! Thanks also to everyone who is reading! I really hope you'll continue enjoying it! Special thanks to lauralynn87, afrozenheart412, Dine89 and Laura!**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Couples In Love**

Jamie couldn't deny that he was nervous. Officially, he and Lynn just wanted to study together. They would soon have to write a test, and he had used his chance. This was the perfect opportunity to invite her.

Lynn had caught Jamie's attention right at the beginning. Jamie wasn't shy, but back home in the city, he hadn't made the best experiences with schools and fellow students. He had been frightened because of how he would feel like at this new school.

A highschool in a tiny town. Everyone knew each other and Jamie was sure that if he didn't fit in right away, he would have major problems. Yet he hadn't planned on pretending to be someone who he wasn't.

He had never done that. Jamie knew he had often been an outsider, and that he hadn't tried much to fit in. But one thing Jamie had learnt; he didn't want to be a copy of other people, especially not of those who were considered to be the popular kids.

Jamie had never understood who decided what and who was cool and who wasn't. He had never understood how whole groups of people could run after one person, could worship them as if they were something special. Jamie wasn't into putting people onto thrones, and he also didn't like to behave in a way that would make those cool kids like him as well. He wanted to be who he was, no matter what that meant.

And so Jamie had had long hair while everyone else had had stylish haircuts, he had worn clothes that sometimes looked crazy together instead of what was cool in magazines, he listened to music that sounded interesting to him instead of the top ten and he had rather studied to become better than finding it cool to get into trouble.

Jamie had had a couple of friends in New York. He knew a lot of people had found him boring. But Jamie didn't care. He had to go through a lot in his past, he had taken care of his baby sister many times and he had been adopted when he had already been a teenager. He was different, and after a while, he had managed to accept that there was nothing wrong with that. Luckily a couple of people had liked him the way he was, but there had still been enough who had ignored him.

Now he was in a whole new town, and as he had entered the school building for the first time, he had been so nervous that he had wished to turn around and head back home. After all Lindsay could home school him. She was smart.

But he also knew exactly what his mother would tell him if he showed up at home again without giving this new school a chance. She would point out that he had to face a lot more difficult challenges in his past. She would also ask him if it wouldn't be a shame to miss on making new friends.

And so he had done it, had faced his new class, and had realised that his concerns had been unnecessary. Teenagers in Cornflower Creek weren't different to teenagers in other parts of the country. But still he had managed to find a best friend very soon. Reed Taylor had a lot in common with him, and, much to Jamie's joy, he didn't mind Claire either.

Jamie had a close connection to his baby sister. Even though they had both been adopted years ago, he still felt responsible for her. Never, he would just push her away, and he could understand why the young girl loved to be around him, especially when a friend visited him. In Reed, he had found a friend who liked to arrange little games to entertain the young girl.

And then there was Lynn. Lynn; a pretty, friendly girl. She was different to the girls Jamie knew from New York. There had been a time when he had felt like he would never attract a girl; after all those pretty, loved girls were a lot more interested in those boys he had barely any contact to. He had found them interesting, had imagined how amazing it had to feel like to be together with one of those famous, pretty cheerleaders.

But then he had met Lynn, and ever so slowly, he was realising that she had a lot in common with him. Unlike a lot of boys and girls in their class, Lynn loved the little town and didn't plan on moving to the next big city, or even to another state. She was interested in things that were boring to others of their age.

A smirk lit Jamie's face as he remembered how he and Lynn had talked to each other for the first time. He had been sitting on a bench during lunch break at school, had watched a couple of birds nearby while eating his sandwich. Much to his surprise, Lynn had joined him, had started talking about those birds until she had turned bright red and apologized for rambling.

Jamie believed this had been the moment when he had fallen in love with Lynn. She was different, she was special. To sum it up, she was exactly what he was looking for.

And now she had arrived at their house, had followed him up into his room and was now sitting on the floor with him, surrounded by various books.

"Is it really okay to your Mom that I'm here?" Lynn wanted to know.

Jamie nodded. "Sure. She loves it when we have visitors. She and Danny won't be here though, because they want to go out with my little sister."

"She's such an adorable little girl," Lynn said with a smile. She sighed as she glanced at the books. "So much to study."

"Maybe we...could do some nice things as well. After all the studying," Jamie suggested carefully. Just briefly, he felt hesitant, but then he reminded himself of what both, Danny and Lindsay, had told him. He should listen to his instinct, should do what he had in mind.

Just like he had hoped, another smile lit her face. "What do you have in mind?"

Jamie shrugged. "Maybe we could cook something already, I bet my family would be happy if dinner was awaiting them, and then you can join us and eat with us. And we could also go to the lake a bit, it's great to sit there. I bet you know every bird out there. Only if you want of course."

"Sounds fantastic to me," Lynn answered, her smile widening.

Jamie couldn't help but feel proud. One step after the other. So far, Lynn seemed to enjoy his ideas, and if he listened to his instinct, he would soon be able to show her how much she meant to him.

* * *

"Does Jamie really not want to come with us?" Claire asked, bouncing up and down between Danny and Lindsay while grasping their hands tightly.

"I think your brother rather likes to study with Lynn," Danny answered with a wink at Lindsay.

She tried her best not to grin at this comment. Jamie had tried his best to pretend that he and Lynn just wanted to study, but to both of them, it was clear that he was just trying to spend time with his crush. This behaviour was so adorable in Lindsay's eyes. She dearly hoped that her son would be successful.

Then her attention turned to the bouncy girl between her and Danny. They had agreed to spend the afternoon with her to distract her from the discussion she had had at kindergarten earlier. Claire loved their new home, and so they had agreed to head to the Yukon River. She had been so excited when she had seen it for the last time, and now was the perfect chance for another little family trip.

"Oh," Claire said as the rushing water got into her sight. "That is loud. And so fast. Even faster than it looked like from the bridge."

"But the river won't do anything to you," Lindsay replied softly. "As long as you don't get too close to the water, everything's fine."

Claire gave her a questioning look as if considering whether her mother was right or not. Then she turned to Danny. "Can you pick me up?" she asked, almost shyly. "Just so that I won't fall into the water."

"Of course." Danny picked the little girl up. Her small arms wrapped around his neck as she pressed herself against him as close as possible, making sure she was indeed safe. The sight caused Lindsay's heart to warm. She knew it was only a question of time until Claire would ask him if he would be her Daddy. Even more glad she was that she knew how Danny would react to this question.

Together, they made their way over to the water. Still Claire was clinging to Danny, fearing the loud rushing of the wild river.

"Can I really not fall into it?" she wanted to know.

"No. You're all safe," Lindsay promised with a smile. "Look, if we all stay here, everything's great." She sat down on one of the large rocks. "Isn't that a nice view?"

"I think it's great," Danny agreed, joining her.

Claire stared at the river in front of her in silence for a couple of moments. Then she turned back to Danny. "Can you let me down?" She looked at Lindsay. "Mommy, if I make a few steps, I will still be far away enough, right? Then I can toss pebbles into the water."

"Yeah, that should be fine," Lindsay told her.

The little girl smile brightly as she was let down. Carefully and slowly, she made a few steps towards the river before she stopped. Bending down, she picked up the first stone and tossed it into the water, squealing in excitement as it disappeared in the roaring river.

"She is just too adorable for words," Danny said, shaking his head in amusement. "How can a little girl get so excited by everything?"

"I'm rather surprised she's so careful and stays over there instead of rushing to the water," Lindsay admitted.

Danny smirked at her. "I'd say she's doing that because she was raised well." He paused, watching the little girl for a couple of moments before he turned back to Lindsay. "How did you manage to do that? How did you manage to adopt two children and raise them so well?"

"Jamie was already well raised when I adopted him," Lindsay told him. "And Claire...she's just a sweetheart."

Danny rolled his eyes playfully. "Come on, why can't you just accept a compliment? You're a wonderful mother. And the fact that you adopted the both of them...you're simply stunning, you know that? You really are. It must have been a big decision for you to adopt a child, and then two even. One of them is a teenager."

Lindsay couldn't help herself; she blushed at his words. She knew he didn't want to impress her or please her; he meant every single word. He was amazed by her, and as she replayed his words in her mind, she had to admit that she had indeed made a huge and difficult step back then.

"I could've never pulled them apart," she said then. "And...well, I don't know, I think it was meant to happen like that. I wanted to adopt a child, and when I met Jamie and Claire, I knew it had to be them. I don't even know why."

"I'm glad you did that," he said. "I really am. I know I told you that before, but I'm looking forward to the day when I'll officially be their father as well."

"Are you really sure you want to do that?" Lindsay asked him. "You can't just take it back anymore when you adopted them. You're officially their father. In front of the law, you're their parent."

"I know what adoption means," Danny replied with a wink. "And I also know what's awaiting me. I want this, and I won't change my mind. I won't ever change my mind, believe me. Since you arrived here, I felt like a part of this family. Now I am a part of it. I feel responsible for you and the kids. Do you really think I'd shy away from this step?" With a comfortable sigh, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Guess what? We should do more trips together. We could go to the city, we could go hiking. Do you remember this cabin in the mountains? We could go skiing as well." He chuckled. "Who'd have thought there's so much to do out here in the wilderness?"

"I always knew that," Lindsay answered, winking back at him. "That sounds nice though. I'd love to do that. Maybe we could also invite Lynn, I mean sooner or later, she will be part of this family as well."

Danny grinned. "Jamie is such a great guy. And he's New Yorker. I mean country girls love guys from New York, right?"

"What?" Lindsay laughed.

"Come on, don't deny it," Danny teased her. "You love this whole New York stuff. Like my accent. It's cool. I bet at his school, Jamie is the star among the girls."

"Just make sure you don't tell him about that and make him all full of himself," she told him.

"Nah, I bet he can't be full of himself." He bent down to her and kissed her. "Who would've thought that? I'm sitting here with the woman I love, with a girl who will be my daughter one day, talking about my future son and what we could do next as a family."

"Are you enjoying it?" she wanted to know.

"More than you can imagine," he answered.

"Hey, look how good I am!" Claire exclaimed then, jumping up and down. "You have to do it as well!"

Danny chuckled. "I guess that was an invitation."

"Let's see who's better," Lindsay replied.

Together, Danny and Lindsay made their way over to the excited, little girl. There was indeed a lot to do out there in the wilderness. They could also visit their families. Whatever they would do, one thing was a fact; they all would do it together.


	24. Welcome Changes

**A/N: Hello! I have a new update for you! I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewing, and also everyone who's reading! Please, continue letting me know what you think; your feedback means a lot to me, and I don't bite, so there's no need to be shy. ;) So, here's the next chapter, and I'm wondering if, by the time they decide to do it, I should also write a little M rated chapter. Still have to think of that though. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this update! Special thanks to afrozenheart412 and Dine89!**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Welcome Changes**

They had managed to study for an entire hour. Jamie had to admit he was surprised by how difficult this had been for him. Lynn had already caught his attention the first day they had met. She was beautiful and sweet; in fact he had expected that she wouldn't bother to look at him at all.

But instead she had smiled at him, had even talked to him. Now there she had sat in front of him, in his room, studying, and he had to force himself not to stare at her all the time. Lynn was a girl that didn't give much on what anyone around her was thinking. She had her very own interests, likes and dislikes.

With a deep sigh, Lynn closed her book then, interrupting Jamie in his thoughts. "I think that was enough studying for today," she said. "I bet we'll get an A after sucking all those information into our brains."

Jamie chuckled. "Yeah, that'd be nice." He couldn't help the slight disappointment that was rising inside him though. No more studying? Did she already want to go home after just an hour?

"Do you want us to cook now then?" Lynn asked.

"Cook?" Jamie gave her a confused look.

Lynn smiled at him. "Well, you suggested we could make dinner together, for your family." She blushed softly. "I'm not the best cook ever, but I'm sure we can do something nice for everyone."

It took Jamie another moment to remember that it had been his suggestion to do something nice after studying. "Oh yeah, right!" A bright smile lit his face; obviously Lynn enjoyed being around him. Otherwise she could have easily made up an excuse for why she had to go home already.

"Any idea what you'd like us to cook?" Lynn wanted to know, getting up from the floor.

"Um...maybe best is to have a look what's here," he answered. He tried to get a serious face again, but the broad smile on his face stayed. He was excited. Never before, a girl had visited him at home; especially no girl who he liked so much.

Together, they went downstairs. A few minutes later, they had chosen what they wanted to do for dinner.

"Do you think your family will be okay with pasta and self-made sauce?" Lynn wanted to know as she put the pasta into the boiling water.

Jamie smirked. "My family will love it. They love pasta. Then again they love everything. In fact everyone here loves to eat." He felt his cheeks heating up. "Um...not that we're eating all the time."

Lynn laughed. "I get what you mean. There's nothing better than a delicious meal, right?"

"So true." Jamie nodded. "My Mom is a fantastic cook, and so is Danny. Of course he wouldn't admit it, but as he loves to eat as well, he knows how to cook great stuff."

Lynn's smile softened. "I...well, I don't want to be nosy. Really, I don't want to and I know we don't know each other that long yet. But...may I ask you something?"

"Of course," Jamie answered, adoring the almost shy look Lynn gave him all of the sudden. "Whatever you want."

"How does this feel to you?" she asked after another moment of hesitation. "I mean...being adopted. And how does it feel like that your Mom has a new partner? I could imagine it's...strange to you?" She blushed bright red. "Sorry, I said I didn't want to be nosy."

"You weren't." Jamie glanced back at her in surprise for a moment. He had expected such a personal question, but even less, he had expected so much interest in him. "Being adopted...actually it's quite difficult to explain. I mean...what happened back then...that was damn hard, you know? It was hard to understand, and the worst was that we had no one who we could go to. I felt responsible for my sister as well. I was so frightened someone would take her and leave me, and that we'd never see each other again."

"That really had to be hard," Lynn said softly.

Jamie nodded. "Yeah, but then my Mom...Lindsay showed up. She wanted us both. I can't tell you how grateful I was. I still wasn't over what had happened to us, but...well, we were allowed to stay together. Her ex was an asshole, but she...she constantly tries everything to make us happy and make us feel loved. And Danny? He's been nice to us since we met him. Even though he doesn't have to, he's treating us as if we were his kids. It's awesome." He smiled. "It seems to be a confusing situation to others, but I couldn't be happier. It's great the way it's now." It was his turn to blush. "Sorry for unloading that on you."

"Oh, you didn't!" Lynn shook her head. "I asked. I'm happy for you that things are so great now." Once again, she offered a sweet smile. "Lets hope your family will like me as well. Or at least our dinner."

"Are you kidding? They'll love you." Jamie smiled back at her. "So...now can I ask you something as well?"

Lynn nodded. "Of course."

"Most people in class always whine because they find it so boring here," he said. "You seem to be the only one who grew up here and doesn't have a problem with that. I mean, I love Cornflower Creek, but I'm here for just a few weeks. How come you grew up here and still don't hate it like the others?"

Chuckling, Lynn shrugged. Her face was still coloured in a bright red tone, and Jamie hoped he would be able to make clear that she had no reason to be shy or lie in front of him. "I think it's great here. I mean, yeah, you don't have any bars and all that stuff, but see...I might seem boring to you, but I love to go out into the woods. I don't know if I told you about that already, but I love to take photos, and you can find so many great places for that out here. And...well, there are all those animals out here which you can watch so easily. I found a really fantastic place for that not far away from here. There's so much great stuff you can do in Cornflower Creek, but I guess you have to have certain interests for that. If you love being in the country side, you'll love it here. If you're more into going out, partying and shopping, then of course you'll hate it."

"I think being out in the country is great," Jamie said quickly as he saw the shy look Lynn gave him. He knew from back home that girls with interests like that had either been called nerd or had been ignored completely. "Maybe...if you want you could show me that place. And your photos. I bet you did some great ones already. Only if you want of course."

"I'd love to," Lynn answered, surprised by his suggestion. "I could show you all my favourite places. I know it's not New York, but I bet you'll continue liking it here if you give the town a real chance."

Once again, all Jamie could do was smile. Indeed he wanted to use this chance and meet Lynn more often. He had no doubt that he would enjoy those meetings.

* * *

"Isn't she just a cutie?" Lindsay asked, amused watching Claire. She and Danny were still sitting on a rock near the river. The young girl had spent half an hour with tossing stones into the rushing water, squealing whenever she had managed to toss it a few inches further. Now she was exploring the surrounding area.

"She really is," Danny agreed. He and Lindsay watched her closely, making sure the little girl didn't get herself into danger.

"I wonder what Jamie and Lynn are doing now," Lindsay said then, snuggling further into him.

Danny chuckled. "You think they managed to study at all?"

Lindsay smirked. "Honestly? I think they did. I know how Jamie is. He's such a sweetheart. I'd be so happy for him if he finally got himself a girlfriend. From what he told me, this Lynn has to be a nice girl."

Danny nodded. Once again, a squealing Claire caught their attention. She rushed over to them, presenting lizard which she was carefully balancing in her palm.

"Look what I found!" she exclaimed, hardly able to stand still as she stood in front of them. "Do you remember that we saw them in this book you bought for me?"

"Congrats, sweetie," Lindsay said, smiling at the girl's excitement. "Where did you find it?"

"It was between the rocks over there. It didn't even run away. Do you think it's too scared or that it didn't mind?" Claire wanted to know. "Can I take it home and have it as my pet? I bet the duckies will love it, too."

"Oh, I'm not so sure the duckies will really love it," Danny told her. "Remember what you give them as food?"

Claire's eyes widened. "Oh, you think they would try to eat it? That wouldn't be good at all. Do you think I should let it free again?"

Danny nodded. "But we'll keep in mind that you found it out here."

Nodding as well, Claire hurried back to the near rocks with her little discovery.

"You're really good with her," Lindsay said, placing a kiss onto his cheek. "You're a great Daddy. Can you believe that? There was a time when you were convinced that you wouldn't get married or have kids. You wanted to be the cool bachelor in his big penthouse in New York."

Danny smiled softly. "Now look what happened to me."

"Yeah, what happened to you?" Gently, she ran a hand through his short hair. "Now you're living in a tiny town in the wilderness of Alaska, you're working as a lumberjack, you have a big house, you're together with me and are pretty much a father for my kids. You don't go to bars anymore. Instead you're sitting here at the river together with me." She tilted her head to the side.

He nodded. "Yeah, who would've thought that?" He placed a gentle kiss onto her forehead before he glanced back at Claire. "I think it's perfect like that."

"I'm glad you're happy." She kissed him again. "And sooner or later, you'll be officially their Daddy."

The tone in her voice had changed; just a tiny bit, but Danny had noticed it. As he turned back to Lindsay, he found her watching him with sparks in her eyes that caused his heart to warm.

"What are you thinking about?" he wanted to know.

She shrugged. "It was just a quick thought. You remember how upset I was when I arrived here? How I constantly had moments in which I had to think of Alex? Of how he cheated on me? And how he kicked me out?" As he nodded, she added, "When I moved out here, I was hoping everything would get better. I just wanted some distance between myself and this man and everything that reminded me of him. I thought it'd take me a while to get over it. I was convinced I'd not get close to any other man for ages. And now? Now I'm together with you, my kids finally have what I wanted them to have all the time, I know you want to adopt them one day. I'm not thinking about him at all. And guess what? When he comes to my mind, it doesn't even hurt anymore. Not at all. I'm not even angry. In fact I'm glad it happened this way." She chuckled. "It's amazing how you think about yourself, and then suddenly you're doing something or experiencing something that was the furthest from your mind before."

Danny nodded. The warmth deep within him had increased. When Lindsay had arrived in Cornflower Creek and had opened up to him, he had hoped he would be able to help her with dealing with this man. He himself hadn't dreamt of getting together with her that soon, and he had to agree with her; it was amazing how things had turned out so differently to what they had imagined.

"I know exactly what you mean," he told her. "I'm glad you're not caring for him anymore." He tightened his arm around her. "I hope you know that I won't ever treat you like that. I love you. I really do. I'll do everything to show to you that I'm worth your trust. I can do better than him, believe me."

Once again, their lips met in a deep kiss, and he knew she was saying the truth. He was still determined not to rush anything, but he was aware of her trust. One step after the other was fine, but there was nothing wrong with doing what his instinct told him.

"I know that," she answered, offering a smile that was supposed to emphasize her words. "I know you're not like him. I trust in you." She captured his lips in yet another soft kiss. "We agreed to take things slow. But I think we're already making big steps. And it's perfect like that."

"Can we go home now?" Claire asked all of the sudden. She hurried across the rocky beach, throwing herself into the couple's arms. "I'm really hungry now." She sighed deeply.

"I think so am I," Danny said with a wink.

Lindsay smiled up at him. "I'm sure Jamie and Lynn had enough time for studying as well."

A few minutes later, they were on their way back home. Danny and Lindsay had both changed with the time. Those changes were welcome though, and they knew a lot more were awaiting them, especially when they would officially become a family.


	25. Of New Family Members And New Ideas

**A/N: Here's a new update for you. I hope there are still a few people who are reading this fic. I'll definitely continue writing it. I hope those who are still reading will like this chapter. Huge thanks to afrozenheart412 for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Of New Family Members And New Ideas**

"We're home!" Claire shouted as she bolted into the house, tossing her jacket in one direction and her thick boots into another.

Danny chuckled. "I guess if Jamie and Lynn were busy with kissing, now Claire warned them."

Lindsay nodded. "I hope they had a great time. When we moved out here, I was pretty sure Jamie would hate it because of how small the school is. He has Reed as a best friend, wouldn't it be great if he could have his first girlfriend as well?"

"I just hope he's faster than me," Danny answered with a wink.

Lindsay smirked at him. "From what I know, you started having girlfriends pretty early, didn't you?" She loved to tease him about that; indeed Danny had been interested in girls already while everyone else hadn't even bothered to look at the opposite sex.

But all she got in response was a sigh. "Yeah, but the first time I fell in love happened just recently." To her surprise, she noticed how his cheeks flushed softly; a very adorable sight.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you to say that," she told him, placing a soft kiss onto his cheek.

He smirked back at her. "Yeah, yeah. Do you always have to use those words around me? I'm not sweet and I'm not cute either."

"Yes, you are," she told him with more determination. "And I'm glad that this time, you dared to tell me that you love me. I wish I had never married this idiot. But I was too stupid to see what was in front of me back then already."

"Well, I could've said something myself. I could've just told you what you mean to me. Maybe it'd have worked." He shook his head, trying to push those thoughts out of his mind again. There was no need to wonder what would have been; of course things would have turned out very differently if they had gotten together back then already. But now that didn't matter anymore; after all they had gotten what they had wanted.

"What's this smell?" Danny asked then as he and Lindsay made their way through the living room while Claire was busy with greeting her ducks. "That's delicious." They entered the kitchen, just to be greeted by Jamie standing at the stove and Lynn setting the table.

"You're home early," Jamie said surprised. "We wanted to surprise you with dinner. That's Lynn by the way. She said she's not good with cooking, but she came up with a really awesome sauce for the pasta."

"I hope you didn't mind, Miss Monroe," Lynn answered, with slightly reddened cheeks. "We thought it'd be nice if dinner was ready already."

Lindsay couldn't help but smile broadly at the girl in front of her. Jamie couldn't have found himself a better future girlfriend. She was polite and to her relief, she didn't count to those girls who overdressed, wore short skirts in winter and had their faces covered in tons of make-up. "It's really sweet of you," she answered. "Please call me Lindsay though. And that's Danny. I think the whole Miss and Mr is unnecessary."

Lynn nodded relieved. "Thanks."

"So, pasta, yeah?" Danny had stepped next to Jamie. "I didn't know you can cook that well."

Jamie rolled his eyes. "Come on, everyone can make pasta, right?"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. I remember a certain girl who managed to ruin a good pasta sauce." He winked at Lindsay who chuckled. "I think it's almost done, right? Lets see if we can separate Claire from her ducks and eat."

"And tell her not to do that whole 'Jamie is in love' crap again, okay?" Jamie whispered.

"No worries," Danny answered with a smirk.

A few minutes later, the family and Lynn had sat down around the table. Indeed the pasta was more than delicious. Lindsay could imagine how relieved Lynn felt at the knowledge that she was welcome. She had told Claire not to tease her brother and hoped she would listen to her.

"Guess what? I found a lizard earlier!" Claire exclaimed then. "I wanted to take it with me to show you, but Danny said that maybe the duckies would want to eat it and that wouldn't be so nice." She shoved another fork filled with pasta into her small mouth.

"Oh, that is really nice. I love to go looking for them. And for birds." Lynn blushed again, and Lindsay tried her best not to smile. The only one the girl really knew was Jamie, and from own experience, Lindsay knew it was difficult to speak up. Lindsay also had the suspicion that Jamie wasn't the only one who was in love, and so she could imagine that Lynn felt the strong urge not only to impress him but also his family.

"Jamie said you're interested in animals a lot," she answered, trying to encourage their visitor.

Lynn nodded. "Yeah, out here, you somehow can't help it." She chuckled. "You're surrounded by nothing else but wilderness. If you don't want to get bored and complain all the time, you enjoy what you have. There are a lot of nice places out here where you can study animals."

"Lynn also said she loves to take photos," Jamie added.

"Oh, really?" Danny nodded impressed. "You know, if you take good pictures of animals, you could sell books with that."

"Ah, I'm not sure they're good enough for that," Lynn answered shyly.

Lindsay smiled. "Then maybe you could bring them over next time?"

"Oh, and can you take pictures of my duckies? Please?" Claire asked hopefully.

"Of course." Lynn nodded. "I could also print them for you. If you want them as big as a poster, that works, too."

"A poster even?" Claire's eyes widened in excitement. "Oh yes! Please, I want a poster for my wall with my duckies! Can I have one, Mommy? Please?"

"If that's okay to Lynn, sure," Lindsay answered.

"Of course it is," Lynn said with a smile at the young girl. "Next time I can take my camera with me and you can decide how you want me to take the picture of them. Then we choose which you like the best and I will print it for you."

"I see it was a fantastic idea of you to invite Lynn," Danny said with a tiny wink at Jamie. "Oh, and I asked my boss if you could come and work for us during your placement. He said it's okay."

"Really?" Jamie's eyes widened in excitement. "Can I even help chopping a tree? With a chainsaw maybe?"

Danny laughed. "No rush with that, okay? I also promised you'd only do what I tell you to do."

"Of course." Jamie nodded, with a broad smile spreading across his whole face.

"And what will you do, Lynn?" Lindsay asked.

"I might work for Dr. Hammerback, the vet," she answered. "He also said he'd take me out into the woods so I can take photos. He's really a great guy."

"Sounds like a great plan to me," Lindsay said.

They continued enjoying dinner. Danny and Lindsay exchanged several thoughtful glances. Lynn would soon be part of their family; both, Jamie and Claire were excited when she was around.

* * *

Dinner had been fantastic. Danny and Lindsay had talked Lynn into staying a little longer and a few minutes ago, she and Jamie had left the house to sit at the lake. For watching animals officially, but they knew the teenagers had more in mind.

"I think it's working really well so far," Lindsay said quietly as they sat down on the living room couch to enjoy some relaxing moments. "She'd be great for him."

Danny nodded in full agreement. "I could imagine they'd stay together for a long time." He smirked lightly. "I don't believe I'm saying that now, but I think that you don't really have to try several partners until you find the right one. You can find a fitting partner right away."

Lindsay chuckled. "You mean like us? In fact we know each other since our teenager years as well." Just as she snuggled into him, Claire rushed into the living room. Danny couldn't help but smile at the sight. The girl seemed to be running most of the time, not wanting to miss anything.

"The duckies are full now," she said, jumping onto the couch as well, squeezing herself between the couple. "It'll be so cool if Lynn takes pictures of them."

"That's true," Lindsay agreed, gently running a hand through Claire's curly hair.

Claire was quiet for a few moments before she turned around and gave Danny a questioning look. "Why do you still have your house by the way? You're here so often, you could just move in here."

Danny glanced back at the young girl in surprise. She had a talent for coming up with questions like that in unexpected moments.

"Um...I don't know," he answered. "I think your Mommy and I have to talk about that first."

Of course he should have expected that Claire's attention immediately turned to Lindsay. "Mommy, can Danny move in here finally? Like really, with all his stuff?"

Lindsay tried her best to keep a serious face. This was another topic they hadn't discussed yet, but he could feel which answer she wanted to give.

"Danny and I will talk about it. Maybe he could move in here and rent his house to others. Then he doesn't have to sell it."

She winked at him, and once again an all too familiar warmth filled him. For years, he had been alone in Cornflower Creek. He had had his friends of course, but friends couldn't give him what he had now. The love of the kids was a whole new experience. So was Danny's relationship with Lindsay. Indeed she was the first one he had fallen in love with. Finally he was together with the woman he loved, not with someone else who he hoped could distract him.

Just then, the ducks returned to the kitchen, and Claire's attention was caught by them again. She hurried over to the small birds and Lindsay used her chance to snuggle back against Danny.

"I hope you don't mind my answer," she said. "But see...she's right actually. You're here all the time. You could just move in here permanently. If you want that of course. I know some men want to have a place where they can go to sometimes when it's getting too much."

"What?" Danny raised his eyebrows at her. "You don't seriously think I'd need a place to go to because I don't want to be here?"

The smirk Lindsay gave him answer the question to him. "Then I think my answer to Claire was a good one, right?"

"Of course." Pulling her closer, Danny captured her lips in a loving kiss. "I don't mind, really. I would love to move in here. Remember, I already came around every day before we were even a couple. I love being here."

"And what do you think about renting your house?" Lindsay wanted to know. "Of course you could just sell it, but I think renting it would be so much better. I bet in summer, quite a few people would like to come over. Or even in winter. Maybe we could even do some nice tours for them."

Danny couldn't help but smile as he listened to Lindsay. He could feel her excitement increasing just by playing with ideas. He loved her motivation and how easy it was to excite her like that.

"Then why don't you take care of that?" he wanted to know. "I know you love working at the diner, but well..." He paused. There was indeed an idea he had, but he wasn't sure what she would think of it.

"What is it?" she asked him.

He hesitated another moment before he started, "Well, we are a family now, right? I know you started working at the diner because you needed a job and because you needed the money. But now we're a couple. I have a safe job and get my regular pay checks. If you want to try something else, I could fully support you with that. You've always been someone who loved to do experiments and try something new. Renting the house and organising tours and such stuff maybe would be something you'd love to do."

It was Lindsay's turn to look at Danny in surprise. "You'd like me to do something like that?"

Danny nodded. "If that's what you want, sure. I know you love helping Jo at the diner and you can still do that. But if you want to try something new, I'll support you." He kissed her again. "This is our family now, right? We're both responsible for it. You're not the only one who has to pay for food and stuff."

The look Lindsay gave him said more than words. Of course they had agreed to be a family, but they hadn't discussed things like who paid for what. So far, she had still allowed Danny to have his independence. But he wasn't surprised by his wish to take more responsibility.

"You think that's okay?" he wanted to know.

"I think your idea is great." She smiled brightly. "You're wonderful, you know that? And you thought you aren't a responsible man."

"Maybe I just had to learn how great it feels like to be responsible for the people you love," he answered.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Lindsay kissed him. Danny knew how happy he had made her with his answers. He knew her ex had tried everything to avoid any kind of responsibility. All the time, she had to take care of everything all by herself. He could feel that she would need her time until she would fully understand that now they were both responsible for their family. But the first step had been made, and he was looking forward to moving in with them completely.


	26. Those Special Words

**A/N: Here's a new chapter for you. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing. Special thanks to RandomTVFan30 and afrozenhearz412!**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Those Special Words**

It was getting close to midnight, but so far no one had bothered to check the clock. Claire was the only one who had gotten tired and had fallen asleep on the living room couch, joined by her ducks.

"Oh Lynn," Lindsay said, feeling slightly guilty because she hadn't even thought about paying attention to the time. It was Friday, so the weekend was ahead, but that didn't change how late it was already. "I'm sure your parents are already getting worried. We should have called them."

Lynn shook her head. "No worries. They know I'm visiting Jamie and I told them that you guys are really nice. I didn't even have to convince them. They told me to go home whenever we're done."

"But now it's quite late already," Danny said, checking his watch. "We'll take you home, you shouldn't be outside at such a late hour."

"Or you'll stay here," Lindsay suggested. She smiled lightly as she saw the look Jamie gave her. She could imagine what was going on inside her son's mind. On the one side, he was happy Lynn would stay around even longer. On the other side, his shy side was getting into his way as well.

"Really?" Lynn asked surprised.

"Why not? I think that's the best at such a late hour," Lindsay replied. "It snowed again and it might take ages until we get you to your parents' house. If they don't mind, you can have our guest room."

"That'd be awesome." Lynn smiled brightly. "Can I quickly call my parents?"

Lindsay nodded. "Of course." While Lynn phoned her parents, Danny sneaked over to his wife and smirked.

"I think your son is a little unsure on what to think now," Danny whispered.

Lindsay chuckled. "Come on, it's so obvious. They're in love."

"Haha." Jamie glared at them. "Can you stop that now? Because I want to continue thinking you count to the cool parents. Not those that embarrass their kids."

Lindsay winked at him. "No worries. We'd never do that." She chuckled as Jamie followed Lynn. As she turned to Danny though, she noticed a strange expression in his eyes.

"What is it?" she wanted to know.

Danny shrugged. "It's nothing maybe. Nothing important. But...well, I don't know."

Lindsay raised her eyebrows at him. "Can you be a little clearer?"

To her surprise, his cheeks reddened. "Well, Jamie called us both his parents, if I didn't misunderstand him."

"Oh." Lindsay nodded. "Yeah, that's true. I didn't even realise that." A smile spread across her face. Indeed Jamie had refered to both of them as his parents, and to her, this had felt like the most natural statement he could have made. The papers weren't signed yet, but more and more, she was seeing Danny as the father of Jamie and Claire.

"And what do you think?" she couldn't help but ask then.

"It's...awesome. I don't know how to describe it." Danny's face was still red, but the smile he offered caused her heart to warm. "It's great to know that he sees us both as his parents now. It feels great to hear it though, even if they didn't call me Dad yet."

"I'm glad to hear that," Lindsay answered, placing a soft kiss onto his cheek.

"My parents said it's okay," Lynn said then, smiling brightly. "They said I can stay here and that it's really nice of you to let me sleep in your guest room."

"Well, you're always welcome here," Jamie told her, visibly forcing himself not to grin.

"Thank you," Lynn answered, now being the one who blushed.

"Then let me show you your room for tonight," Lindsay suggested. She led the teenage girl upstairs. This was one of the moments when she was grateful to have such a big house; not only did the children have enough space, even friends could stay over night.

Even though she was slowly getting used to how different things in Cornflower Creek were, Lindsay was still amazed at the realisation of how quickly she and her children had found friends in this lonely, wild area. Everything seemed to be so much slower out there in the country, and so much more personal. This could of course have its disadvantages; in small villages, people liked to talk a lot, and no one could hide behind the anonymity of a huge city. But at the same time, this closeness also allowed them to have a big number of people who they could turn to if needed.

"It's the first time we have a guest here," Lindsay said then, letting Lynn into the guest room. She was glad she had convinced Danny that this room should be fully decorated as well. After all they never knew when it would be needed.

"Oh, what a lovely room," Lynn replied. "Thanks again, it's nice of you to let me stay here." Once again, her cheeks flushed. "I just hope Jamie doesn't mind that I'm staying here for so long. I don't want to get on his nerves."

"Why should you get on his nerves?" Lindsay asked surprised.

Lynn shrugged, almost shyly. "No idea." She hesitated before she released a deep sigh. "Fine, I think it might be obvious anyway. I really like Jamie. He is such a nice guy. I mean, he is so very different to all the other boys of his age. He's friendly and he really seems to be interested in all my stories. I'm sure he just sees a friend in me, but...well, lets say...I really like him a lot."

Listening to Lynn, Lindsay had to try her best not to reveal how much she adored the girl for everything she had said. It was adorable in her eyes to see those two teenagers falling in love with each other, getting closer and closer until they would be ready to admit their feelings to each other.

"One thing I can tell you for sure; you aren't annoying Jamie at all. He's really happy to have you here, and I think he likes that you're so different to all the girls he met so far as well," she said, hoping she would be careful enough and not say too much. The last thing she wanted to do was embarrassing her son.

"I know I shouldn't ask that," Lynn said, still with a bright red face. "But...do you think I have any chance to catch Jamie's interest? I mean, we get along really well, but...do you think he would be interested in...being more than just good friends one day?"

Once again, Lindsay had to force herself not to speak out what she knew. But she was aware of what a great chance she had right now. "I can't tell you for sure, but if I was you, I'd just give it a try. Don't be shy. There is no reason for that."

Lynn smiled brightly, and Lindsay hoped she had understood. She knew she and Danny could have gotten together a lot earlier if they had been honest to each other. Maybe Jamie and Lynn would be faster than them.

* * *

While Lindsay showed the guest room to Lynn and Jamie had agreed to clean up the kitchen, Danny turned his attention to Claire. The sight was more than adorable; curled up on her side, the young girl was deep asleep.

She had been excited all evening long, and had been even happier because Lynn had paid so much attention to her as well. Once again, he caught himself by letting his thoughts drift away, and feeling anger rising as images of Alex found their way into his mind.

Danny had never liked this man, and now he knew he hadn't overreacted. He wished he had spoken out his concerns, but quickly pushed those thoughts away again. He and Lindsay were together now. It didn't matter how long it had taken them.

Still he wished she had never met this man who had made them all so unhappy. Claire was so young, and yet she had told him more than once how much she had disliked Alex, how uncomfortable she had felt around him.

Lindsay had told him that since they had moved to Cornflower Creek, Claire was a lot happier. Danny had already been amazed by how quickly the little girl had started to like him. By now, he knew she had simply enjoyed the fact that he was nice to her.

Quietly, he made his way over to the couch. This was no place for sleeping, and as carefully as possible, he picked the sleeping girl up. She stirred lightly, stayed asleep though. He carried her upstairs and into her room, glad that she was wearing her pyjamas already; at least redressing wouldn't be necessary and wouldn't wake her up.

But just as he wanted to place Claire in her little bed, the girl tensed and blinked.

"I don't want to get up yet," she said sleepily.

"Nah, you don't have to get up yet," Danny whispered, gently stroking through her curly hair. "It's all fine, sweetie. I just thought your bed is better for sleeping than the couch."

Nodding, Claire snuggled into her pillow. "I love you, Daddy," she whispered, yawning lightly before she closed her eyes.

Claire had already fallen asleep again while Danny was still staring at her, needing a moment to progress what he had just heard. It had already been a great feeling to hear how Jamie referered to him and Lindsay as his parents. But hearing how Claire called him Daddy was even more overwhelming. He had already accepted the fact that he was a father for those two, and he loved himself in this role. But now it felt even more real than ever before.

"I love you, too, sweetie," he whispered back, once again stroking through Claire's hair before he got up and quietly left her room.

"Is she sleeping?"

Lindsay's voice startled Danny. He hadn't realised she was standing next to the door, watching him with a smile.

"Um...yeah," he answered. "Lynn likes her room?"

"Yep." She kissed him. "Now lets hurry so we can go to bed as well."

A few minutes later, the house was dark and quiet. Only the strong wind was rushing outside, creating a strange, comforting atmosphere. Danny enjoyed nothing more than joining Lindsay in her bed; the bed which they had bough together a while ago when she had moved into this house. Back then, it had been empty and cold. Now it had become his new home.

"What a nice day," Lindsay sighed, snuggling into him as he lay down next to her. "Did you know that Lynn has a crush on Jamie as well? I bet it's only a question of time until they'll get together."

"Yeah, we should help them to be faster than us," Danny replied.

She chuckled. "True. And I'm so glad we could cheer up Claire as well after what happened this morning at kindergarten."

He nodded. "Poor her. I hope that boy won't say something like that again, or we'll have to talk to his parents."

"Yep." Lindsay nodded as well. She was quiet for a moment before she added, "So how did it feel like?"

"What do you mean?" Danny wanted to know.

Adjusting her position a bit, Lindsay glanced up at him. "Being called Daddy for the first time." She chuckled again at the surprised look he gave her. "I heard how she called you that. I also saw how you reacted to it. How did it feel like?"

"It was a wonderful feeling," Danny admitted. "You know...so far I always said I'm 'some kind of a father figure'. We talked about adoption, and I do know what it means. But hearing what Jamie said earlier and now this..."

"I know what you mean," Lindsay replied. "I remember how I felt like when they called me Mommy for the first time. Even though I wasn't pregnant with them and didn't give birth to them, I knew I am their mother. I knew it the second they called me that."

"That's exactly how I'm feeling as well," Danny said. "It's really amazing."

She winked at him. "Like I said, we agreed to take things slow, but I think we should just do what feels right for us. I think you know how I mean that."

He nodded. Indeed he understood. But as he glanced down at her, he couldn't help the slight grin that lit his face. "You know, I hope that also counts for something else we didn't do yet."

She laughed. "Great, such an emotional moment and you have to ruin it with your naughty mind."

"Hey!" He laughed as well. "It's really hard to be together with the sexiest woman ever and not have sex with her."

She gave him a smirk. "Well then we should maybe pay some more attention to this topic. But only when we don't have the house full of kids."

He chuckled. "I think you're right with that." Sighing lightly, he tightened his arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she answered, kissing him.

Kissing Lindsay back, Danny allowed himself to imagine them as a real family again. It seemed that with every day, they were making another step into the right direction.


	27. Just Do It

**A/N: Thanks so much for the lovely reviews and for reading! Special thanks to lauralynn87, RandomTVFan30 and afrozenheart412!**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Just Do It**

"The windows are really pretty already," Danny said, stopping in the middle of the living room to take in the sight in front of him.

Turning around, Lindsay chuckled. To her own surprise, she hadn't needed long to convince him that a nice Christmas tree, lights and decorated windows were necessary.

After all, this was the first time they would celebrate it as a family. The thought of that immediately filled her with a strong feeling of joy that caused a bright smile to spread across her face. It wasn't her first Christmas with Jamie and Claire, but it was for him.

And for her children, it was the first Christmas with a man who had taken over the role as a father, who cared for them and didn't just sit there, annoyed by everything around him, would quickly have his dinner and disappear in front of the TV with a bottle of wine.

This thought caused her to cringe. Way too long, she had tried to turn Alex into a good husband and father. All attempts had failed and by now, she had the feeling that the more she had worked on their marriage and family, the more he had worked against it.

"No bad thoughts."

Lindsay hadn't noticed how Danny had closed the distance between them as her thoughts had started to drift away. Now he had his arms wrapped around her from behind, had snuggled into her back and had placed a soft kiss into her cheek.

"I'm not having any bad thoughts," she answered.

"But?" he asked.

She chuckled again. "You're on stubborn man." Turning her head around a bit, she kissed him back. "I was just thinking about what a shame it was that we wasted our previous Christmas days with Alex."

"But Alex doesn't matter anymore," Danny replied. "You're here now, I'm here. No one cares for this man. We'll have a great party."

"I hope so," Lindsay answered. "I just want the kids to have an enjoyable Christmas finally."

"And you deserve one as well." He kissed her again. "But if you still want a Christmas tree, Jamie and I should get going now."

"But you'll be the one who'll chop it, right?" Lindsay told him with a warning voice.

Danny laughed. "Who's the lumberjack here? Me or your son?" He winked at her. "Don't always worry so much. I won't let him anywhere near the chainsaw. His only job is to help me carry."

Jamie sighed deeply. "You know, that's the boring part of it?"

Lindsay smiled at him. "I told you; no chainsaws until you're old enough for them. Now hurry, I'm sure it'll start to snow again soon."

With an amused smile, she watched her boyfriend and son leave. Indeed it could start snowing again soon. A thick layer of snow was already covering the surrounding landscape. It was icy cold. Even though a lot of people would dislike such extreme winters, Lindsay had to admit she had missed them. There was something special about winter in Alaska, even if people sometimes had to stay at home due to the masses of snow.

Her smile widened as Claire hopped down the stairs and joined her in the living room. The little girl was in a constant mode of excitement anyway, but since Christmas was approaching, she was even more hyped up. With sparkling eyes and rosy cheeks, she ran over to her mother, climbing onto a chair that was placed in front of it.

"Mommy, can I help you making the windows pretty?" she wanted to know, glancing at the sparkling, star-shaped stickers.

"Sure." Lindsay handed her one set of them. "Be careful though. You have to peal them off that paper, then place them against the window and flat them until they look pretty."

Nodding, Claire did like she was told. Carefully, her small fingers started to fumble with the little stars. Lindsay could feel her daughter's frustration rising as she didn't succeed right away, but her facial expression softened as one star came off finally. Gently, Claire placed it onto the window and pressed it against the glass until it stayed on.

"It's working!" she exclaimed.

"You did that really well," Lindsay answered with a smile. "Now I don't have to do all the windows by myself anymore."

Nodding eagerly, Claire turned her attention back to the set of stars. "Mommy, do you think Santa lives here somewhere?"

Lindsay tried not to chuckle at this question. She knew Danny was getting used more and more to being in the role of a father now, but when Claire had brought up Santa for the first time and hadn't stopped asking him questions about the man who was supposed to bring the presents, he had needed to think twice before accidentally spilling that the two of them had to buy the gifts for the party.

"You think he's living in Alaska?" she asked.

Claire shrugged. "They say Santa lives at the North Pole with Rudolph and the other reindeer. Miss Nixon at kindergarten said that Alaska is close to the North Pole as well, and remember, we saw some reindeer a few days ago."

This time, Lindsay couldn't hold back a chuckle. She could clearly remember how she and Danny had been out in the forest with Claire and Jamie and indeed had seen a couple of reindeer. The little girl had gotten excited and had wondered if maybe they were just facing Santa's famous helpers.

"Well, like Miss Nixon said, we are close to the North Pole," Lindsay answered then. "But the North Pole isn't here exactly. Did she show it to you on the globe?" As Claire nodded, she continued, "That's surely where Santa is living. But he has a big advantage, because he doesn't have it that far to Cornflower Creek."

"Oh, you mean then he won't easily forget our presents or lose them or something," Claire said.

Lindsay smirked. "I'm sure Santa wouldn't even lose or forget them for children in a country that's in the south. Do you know any country that's really far away from here, in the south?"

Again, Claire nodded. "Yes, Miss Nixon said New Zealand." She sighed relieved. "And I already thought the poor kids in New Zealand won't get any presents because they are so far away."

Lindsay had to bite her bottom lip to not laugh at this comment. Claire never failed to amuse her with her way to think. The young girl was quiet for a couple of moments, and Lindsay could almost feel how her little mind was working. There was more Claire had to say, but she chose to wait.

"Mommy," Claire said then. "Do you think Santa will even make wishes can come true which you can't see?"

"Wishes which you can't see?" Lindsay looked at her daughter in confusion.

"Yeah," Claire answered. "Like...can me make Danny be my Daddy?"

At this response, Lindsay couldn't help but stare at her daughter for a couple of moments. Such questions always came when she was least prepared for them.

"Well, I thought you just wanted to ask Danny if he wants to be your Daddy," she said then.

"I know," Claire replied. "But...what if he says no because he doesn't want to?"

"I'm sure he won't say no," Lindsay told her. "Just ask him. I'm sure you'd really make him happy with that."

"You think?" Claire asked hopefully. "I so want to call him Daddy finally. I want to tell the other kids at kindergarten that he's my Daddy."

"Then you should ask him soon," Lindsay said. "Maybe not when he walks through the door with the tree, but later. Maybe after dinner."

Claire nodded. "I think I will do that."

With that, the young girl turned her attention back to her stars. Lindsay continued watching her for a while. She knew for a fact how much Danny himself was looking forward to being a father for her children. She knew he was still trying to take things slow, but even though they had gotten together just a few weeks ago, she thought that it was about time to take care of the adoption topic.

* * *

They had been walking for a while already. Danny was glad Jamie had agreed to go with him. Even though he was getting used to it more and more, he was still surprised how the teenage boy had started to accept him so easily. Boys of Jamie's age were stubborn, and he had been sure he would have major problems if a new man for Lindsay showed up. Very quickly, he had made sure Jamie knew he was just a friend back then, but after a while it had been the boy himself who had wanted them to get together.

Now he had moved in a few days ago with all of his stuff, and it was obvious to all of them; they were a real family. This would be the first Christmas which he would spend with the woman he loved and two children, not at a bar and later at home. He was excited, and eagerly looking forward to that. Of course it was a whole new experience, but one thing he had learnt; new experiences could be fantastic.

"You know, we could just take one of those big ones? I bet Claire would freak out," Jamie said.

"And your Mom as well," Danny added with a chuckle. "Not far away from here is an area with smaller trees. They are grown just for Christmas, and I think we'll rather take one of those."

Jamie nodded. "But see...you can really let me use the chainsaw. I mean, we don't have to tell Mom, and I'll be careful. You know you can trust in me."

Danny laughed. "Nice try. Nah, I don't want to anger your mother, and actually I agree with her. Chainsaws are dangerous. They are heavy and it's not easy to control them. When I started working here, I needed my time until I was allowed to use one, because even I had to learn it first."

Jamie nodded. "Had to be strange to start a new job which you didn't even learn. Didn't you want to do something you knew? Something that didn't mean you'd have to work in the woods, no matter how hot or cold it is?"

"Honestly?" Danny asked back. "No, I didn't want to do my old job. It bored me like nothing else. I saw this as a new chance. A new adventure, you know? Plus out here, there aren't that many jobs you can do. And I don't mind working outside. Actually I really love it. Yeah, working in the heat, the cold or while it's raining sucks sometimes, but after all it's great to have fresh air around you instead of a cold office."

"Makes sense," Jamie answered. "You think I could be a good lumberjack myself?"

"Sure." Danny nodded. "But only if you're patient." He smirked at Jamie, before he added, "Just like Lynn will be a good vet and photograph one day."

At the mention of Lynn, Jamie instantly blushed. The girl had been over at their place many times before. She fitted to Jamie perfectly, and Danny hoped the boy wouldn't be too hesitant.

"Will she come over for a little Christmas party?" he continued asking. "I saw you got her a present."

"Ah, no idea." Jamie shrugged.

Danny sighed playfully. "Come on, we all know how much you like her, and how much she likes you back."

"Who says she likes me back?" Jamie wanted to know. "Yeah, she's nice and likes to visit us. She even printed that poster for Claire. But maybe she just sees me as a friend. Or some kind of a brother."

"Yeah, that's what I thought about me and your Mom as well," Danny replied. "And because I was too hesitant and didn't dare to speak it out, she married this asshole, and it took us ages until we got together. Do you want that to happen as well? That one day, Lynn looks for someone else while you keep on running after other women although you know there's only one you really want?"

Jamie was quiet for a while. It took him several long minutes until he looked up at Danny again. "And what am I supposed to do?"

"Don't be so shy," Danny said simply. "Believe me, I know how hard it is. You can't imagine how difficult it was for me to admit my feelings to your Mom, especially because of what that jerk did. But I just did it. You have to do the same. Wait for the right moment, for example when you give her present to her. Then just tell her what she means to you. I know it's hard and it can be painful when she says she only sees you as a friend. But it's better to be honest and maybe use your chance to have a relationship with her than waiting and waiting."

"And what if this ruins our friendship?" Jamie wanted to know.

"If you're in love with her and keep it to yourself, it's not good for your friendship either," Danny answered. "One reason why I moved to Cornflower Creek was because I couldn't stand the whole stuff with Alex. Do you think that was good for our friendship back then?" He gave Jamie and encouraging smile. "I also always thought that I'm just a good friend for your Mom. Now look at us. Lindsay and I are together. I know she loves me. And I found that out because I made the first step and admitted my own feelings. Just do it. I know it'll be worth it."

Jamie thought for another few moments. Then he nodded. "Okay, I might do that. Thanks." He turned around to look ahead of them. "Oh, looks like we're almost there."

Nodding, Danny followed Jamie. He could understand the boy's hesitation. But from own experience, he knew he had to be honest. He and Lindsay were a couple. They had their own little family now. It had been right to admit his feelings to her, and he knew it would be right for Jamie as well.


	28. The Phone Call

**A/N: Hey! Here's more for you. :) I hope you'll enjoy the update. Thanks to everyone who's still reading and reviewing. We're even close to 100 reviews, which is great. Thanks so much for that! Special thanks to RandomTVFan30, afrozenheart412, Dine89 and honeydebbielou!**

* * *

**Chapter 28: The Phone Call**

"Mommy, do you think a whole tree will fit in here?" Claire asked, sitting on the windowsill next to Lindsay, with narrowed eyebrows taking in the living room.

"Of course," Lindsay answered. "In New York, the Christmas tree also always fitted into the apartment."

"But Mommy, I think the trees in New York are smaller," Claire said, lowering her voice as if it was a secret.

Lindsay bit back a laughter. She never got tired of Claire's adorable logic. "We won't put one of the tall trees in here. Danny and Jamie will find a smaller one."

"And can we decorate it together then?" Claire asked excited. "I know, I know, no seeing of the lights until Christmas, but can we still help decorating it?"

"Yeah, I think that's perfectly fine," Lindsay answered. Claire's question didn't surprise her. While they had still been living in Alex's apartment, her ex had always had a major problem with Jamie's and Claire's wish to help decorating for Christmas. Probably because he had hated celebrating those holidays in the first place. So she had made sure to let them help her when Alex hadn't been at home. Unfortunately the discussions hadn't stayed hidden to the children.

Before she could add more though, she was interrupted by the ringing phone. "Maybe you can continue putting the stars on the glass," she offered.

As Claire nodded, Lindsay made her way over to the ringing phone to answer the call. "Hello?"

"Lindsay?" a voice, all too familiar to her, answered. Just this one word was enough to make her cringe, to cause a sick, uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Alex, is that you?" she asked disbelieving.

"Yeah," he simply answered.

"Where...how did you get my number?" she stammered, unable to believe who she was talking to. An inner voice was yelling at her to hang up, but she couldn't.

"I've called one of your brother's. His wife gave me your number," he told her, almost proudly.

"So what? Are you stalking me now?" Lindsay asked harshly. After the first shock, anger started to boil inside her now. "I can't believe you dare to call me. What do you want, huh? Ruin the holidays for me and the kids?"

"No, of course not," Alex said, and she cringed at the tone in his voice. She knew it only to well. He always had used it when he wanted to convince her he still loved her after an argument. "I just wanted to wish you and the kids Merry Christmas and I wanted to hear how you are. I didn't hear from you in ages."

For a moment, Lindsay was speechless. It still seemed like a bad dream; was he for real with what he was trying to tell her? "Um...maybe that had to do with the fact that you kicked me and the kids out of your apartment?" she hissed, clenching her teeth. She spotted how Claire glanced over to her. Offering a smile, she headed into the kitchen, not willing to let her child listen to this conversation.

Alex sighed deeply. "I know, I hurt you with what I did. I hurt you with cheating on you and with lying and with kicking you out."

"Pretty much, yeah," she replied angrily. "To be more exact, you cheated on me for most of our marriage, you ignored me and all my attempts to make our relationship work, you treated my kids like they were a burden, you lied to me pretty much every time you opened your mouth and you kicked me out to let your stupid affair move in." She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down enough not to yell. "How dare you call me? On Christmas? What about Carol, huh?"

Once again, Alex sighed. "Yeah, Carol...things aren't that good with her at the moment."

"Oh no? How come? Is she boring you now that she's not an affair for you anymore? Now that you're official?" Listening to her own words, Lindsay couldn't help but wonder if Alex maybe had used her as an affair as well when they had gotten together. Back then, she had been interesting to him; the nurse and the doctor. Probably he had broken up with his old girlfriend to be with her, and then had lost interest in her as well. Quickly shaking her head, she tried to push those thoughts out of her mind. Even if he had cheated on someone with her, she hadn't been aware of it back then; no one could blame her for that.

"Let's say I realised she has more flaws than I expected," Alex explained. He paused. "Lindsay, I know you probably are still angry. But...I know it was a mistake to treat you like that. To break up with you..."

"Stop," Lindsay interrupted him firmly, clenching a hand into a fist to release some of the anger that threatened to overwhelm her. "Don't dare to finish that sentence. If you want to tell me to come back, forget it. Do you have any idea what you did to me and the kids? Not just with breaking up with me, but with the way you treated us over the years? Did you know you aren't on any of the pictures I took of them over the years? You weren't there on their birthday, on Christmas...I was too naïve back then to realise that working on our marriage wouldn't lead us anywhere. But I got it now. I realised you weren't worth the afford."

"But I changed, Lindsay," he said, once again using this voice that angered her like nothing else. "I really did. I'd do so much better now. I'd treat you like a queen, and I'd be a great father for your kids. You wanted me to adopt them, maybe one day I can do that, too. In a few years or so."

By now, her heart was hammering hard in her chest due to the anger, almost hate, she felt for this man. "I can't believe you're really asking me to take you back," she hissed. "Forget it. And just so you know, Alex. I'm in a relationship again. I love this man. And he loves me back. He treats me as if we were married already. And he loves my kids. He'll adopt them soon. If I were you, I'd take care of Carol. Work on that relationship and make sure you won't fail again. I don't want you back, but maybe you can make things work between you and her again. Oh, and do me a favour and never call me again."

With that, she hung up. Still shaking with anger, she leaned against the kitchen counter, trying to calm herself down enough to not reveal anything to Claire. The young girl was sensitive for things like that and she didn't want to bother her. Especially now that she was so close to asking Danny if he could be her father.

"We're back!" Jamie's voice shouted from outside then and a moment later, the front door was pushed open. She heard a thud as Claire jumped from the windowsill.

"Did you get a tree?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course we did," Jamie told her. "Danny and I found a really great one. Didn't we?"

"Absolutely," Danny answered, amused by the obvious excitement.

Listening to the little conversation instantly warmed Lindsay's heart, making the anger slowly disappear. Alex had called; who cared for this man? In fact she could be proud of herself, because finally she had dared to tell him everything she had had in mind. He didn't matter anymore. She had Danny; a man who really loved her and the children.

Trying her best to smile, she returned into the living room as well, where Danny was already arranging the tree in the tree holder, with the help of Jamie. Claire bounced around them in excitement.

"That's really a beautiful tree," she said.

"That it is," Danny agreed, looking up. The moment his eyes met hers though, his expression turned serious and Lindsay knew she hadn't been able to hide the affection the previous phone call had had on her.

"Jamie, why don't you and Claire get the decoration stuff already? I'm sure you know where it is," he told the boy.

Jamie nodded. "Sure thing." He grabbed Claire's hand and pulled her with him, away from the tree. Danny waited until the children had gone upstairs before he turned his attention back to Lindsay. She had sat down on the living room couch by now.

"What happened?" he asked, joining her.

She sighed softly, needing a moment of hesitation until she managed to answer. "Alex just called me."

"What?" Danny raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Why'd he call you?"

"Promise you won't get too mad, okay?" Lindsay asked him softly.

He gave her a suspicious look. "That doesn't really sound good to me...What did he want?"

Another sigh escaped her. "He told me things with Carol aren't that good anymore. She's boring him I think. He said he regrets what he did, that he changed and wants me and the kids back. He said he'd do everything better. You know, the same crap guys like him tell you every time."

"And what did you answer?" Danny wanted to know. She could feel his rising anger radiating from him. She hadn't missed the hesitation in his voice though, and for a moment, she stared back at him in surprise.

"You don't seriously think I'd take him back, right?" she asked.

"I just wanted to know what you told him," he answered, but she could feel she was right with her theory.

"I basically told him to piss off," she said. "I reminded him of what a bad husband he was, how he treated me and the kids, how he made us feel like he doesn't care for us at all. And I told him I'm together with a man who I love and who loves me back. I said he shouldn't ever call me again."

Danny offered a relieved smile. "That's good. I hope he got the message. He's crazy if he thinks you'd want such a cheating ass back."

"And you're crazy for even considering that I'd do that." Shaking her head at him, Lindsay reached out to take one of his hands into hers.

"I didn't think you'd take him back," he tried to defend himself.

"I know you did. Don't try to fool me," she replied. "Why did you think that? How can you come up with such an idea in the first place, after all I told you about this man?"

Danny shrugged. "I guess it's the normal insecurity someone feels when he gets together with someone who's still married to someone else."

Lindsay sighed deeply. "I'll get divorced the moment we're allowed to do that. Believe me, if I can find a way to speed that up, I'll do it." She squeezed his hand gently. "I won't take him back, okay? No matter how many times he'd call me, no matter what he'd do or say. I love you, alright? I think I always did. I just needed my time to realise that. Maybe I was also just afraid you'd not have the same feelings. But we discussed that already. You know what an ass Alex is. I'd be stupid to take him back."

"May I ask you something?" Danny wanted to know. As she nodded, he added, "Don't get mad at me, I just want to ask this. Do you think you have any feelings left for him?"

"Apart from anger?" Lindsay shook her head. "No. Nothing. In fact, if I'm honest to myself, I don't have any feelings for him for a couple of years already. I'm feeling nothing for him. Nothing but anger." She bent forward and placed a soft kiss onto his cheek. "I love you. I really do."

"Just as much as I love you?" he wanted to know, a smirk tearing at the corners of his mouth.

She laughed. "Even more."

"That's impossible," he told her raising his eyebrows before he laughed as well. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he pulled her closer. "I hope he didn't upset you too much."

"I was just angry because he dared to call in the first place. But whatever. Next time, I'll check the caller ID." This time, she captured his lips in a loving kiss, enjoying how his arms tightened around her. Since their first kiss, she could feel his longing for her. But lately, it had increased rapidly and she couldn't deny her own desire for him was close to reaching and overwhelming point as well.

"You know," Lindsay told him softly as she pulled back again. "There's something we should definitely do finally. Taking things slow is nice, but I'm getting impatient here."

Danny chuckled and the sparks she caught in his eyes made her shudder. "Sounds very good to me, Montana."

"We found the decoration stuff!" Jamie shouted then.

She smirked. "I guess it's decorating the tree now. But I'm sure we'll have enough time for the naughty stuff later."

"I like the way you think," he answered. Once more wrapping his arms around her, he added, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied, kissing him again.

As Lindsay joined Danny and the children with decorating the tree, she wasn't feeling angry anymore. There was no reason for that. She had a boyfriend who loved her and the children. She had a job, a beautiful house and everything she wanted.


	29. Everything They Always Wanted

**A/N: Here's more for you! :) Thanks so much again for the super sweet feedback! I don't know if I review replied yet, but if not, you'll get the replies soon, like always. Special thanks to MesserFamilyFan100, RandomTVFan30, afrozenheart412 and Dine89!**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Everything They Always Wanted**

They had spent half of the day with decorating the Christmas tree. If Lindsay had been upset earlier, she had changed her mood; because of the conversation she had had with Danny but also because of the fun she and their little family had had with decorating and with getting prepared for Christmas.

The phone call had upset her, not because of the reasons Danny had suspected though. Hearing Alex's voice had angered Lindsay. She couldn't understand how this man could dare to call her after all he had done just a few months ago. Then again she wasn't surprised.

In fact, if she was honest to herself, he hadn't been different. He had always believed he was able to get what he wanted with using the right words, being a little friendly and making big promises; usually everyone fell for this behaviour.

Fortunately, she had learnt to see through him by now. Lindsay had to admit that the phone call had had one big advantage; she knew for a fact that she didn't want this man back. And hoped Danny believed her now.

Alex was a selfish, cold-hearted man. It had taken her long to understand it, to see through him and realise that all her afford to make them a happy family had been unnecessary. Thanks to Danny, Lindsay now had a perfect example for how a family was supposed to look like. He treated her well, he loved her from the bottom of his heart.

There wasn't anything else she needed. After the phone call, she had to force a smile onto her face. Now, as she was watching her boyfriend and children, laughing and teasing each other, a true smile spread across her face.

This sight in front of her was exactly what she had always been longing for, ever since the day she had agreed to get married. Her wishes hadn't been wrong and realistic; she had simply been together with the wrong man. Still her heart ached when she remembered how she had felt like on Christmas, trying to make it as beautiful as possible for her children while Alex had done his best to ignore them and avoid them. By now, she was almost certain he had cheated on her even on those holidays.

All this didn't matter anymore. Of course she could understand Danny's feelings. Lindsay was still officially married to Alex. He knew how this man was behaving; Danny had always felt a strong dislike for Alex. The doctor had loved to wrap people around his fingers, and he had a talent to make them do whatever he wanted them to do.

Of course she could understand he was afraid that one day, she would decide to go back to Alex, that she would want to give their marriage another chance if Alex kept on questioning her long enough.

Even without the phone call, she would have been completely convinced that this would never happen. She hadn't forgotten anything Alex had done, had said. Lindsay had understood how the mind of this man was working, and she knew she had followed nothing else but an illusion; she had been longing for a happy family, and had refused to give up on believing that Alex could give it to her.

Apart from that, she had fallen in love, and if Lindsay was honest to herself, she had to admit that deep inside, she had never felt a true, deep, endless love for this man. She had been in love at the beginning, but somewhere along the line, those feelings had disappeared.

She loved Danny, she enjoyed the relationship with him. Even though she would need a while until she would admit it and be ready to talk about this topic, Lindsay could see herself giving marriage another chance, as long as he would be the one who would propose.

As her thoughts reached this point, her smile grew even bigger. So much, she loved him, from the bottom of her heart. For him, she would dare to make the step and get married again. But for now, Lindsay simply wanted to enjoy being together with Danny, having a family with him. The next step would be the adoption of Jamie and Claire. Everything else could wait.

"Look how pretty the tree is!" Claire exclaimed them, causing her to snap back to the present.

"I think we did really great work with it," Danny said with a wink at Lindsay. She knew he had noticed that she had been far away with her thoughts, but she also knew he seemed to have the ability to read her mind; he knew those thoughts had counted to those of a happy kind.

"Maybe we should ask Lynn to come over and take a picture," Lindsay suggested.

Instantly, Jamie's face turned bright red; a reaction they always got to witness whenever his crush was mentioned. Since the afternoon as Jamie and Lynn had been studying together, the two had met a couple of times. Yet Jamie hadn't dared to admit his feelings yet, needing some more time for making this step.

"I'm sure she'd take a great picture of it," he said then.

Claire smiled broadly. "I have to show it to the duckies." She turned to Danny. "Can you help me get them, Daddy?"

At this little, innocent question, Danny's eyes widened in surprise. Instinctively, he glanced up at Lindsay, silently asking her if he had misunderstood the young child or if she had heard this one, magical word as well. Lindsay was as surprised as him by Claire's words though; it wasn't the first time Claire had called him Daddy, but it was the first time she had done it while being fully awake.

It took Claire a few moments until she realised why she hadn't received any reaction from Danny yet. Her own eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her tiny hand. "Oh, I wasn't supposed to say that yet, right?" she asked shyly.

Her reaction caused a warm smile to spread across Danny's face. Kneeling down, he gently grabbed Claire's hand and pulled her over to him.

"Why do you think you weren't supposed to say that?" he asked softly.

Claire shrugged, her cheeks reddening lightly. "Because I didn't ask you if I can call you Daddy yet. Mommy said I should ask you, but...that was by accident."

"Would you like to call me Daddy?" Danny wanted to know.

Hesitating, Claire looked up at Lindsay for confirmation. Trying to hide how much the sweet scene in front of her was affecting her, Lindsay nodded silently. She knew very well how much the young girl had always wanted to find a second parent; a man who she could call Daddy. Claire's insecurity caused her heart to ache, Danny's warmth caused it to beat faster.

"I think I'd really like to call you Daddy, if you want," Claire answered then, unusually polite.

Danny chuckled. "Then you should do that." Gently, he ruffled Claire's curly hair. "I'd be honoured to be your Dad."

"Does that only count for her?" Jamie asked. He tried to sound as if he was joking, but Lindsay knew her son better.

"Do I have to answer that?" Danny asked with a wink. "I'd be honoured to be the Dad of the two of you."

"Good that we sorted that out," Jamie answered, hardly able to hide how happy he really was about Danny's answer. Claire didn't say anything. Instead she threw herself into Danny's arms, embracing him as tightly as she could.

Smiling brightly, Danny glanced up towards Lindsay once again. She could see the happiness and excitement in his eyes, and knew he could see the first tears of joy that were rising in her eyes. Since the day she had found out her children were seeing a father figure in him, she had wondered how this moment would turn out to be. It had come out of the blue, but had topped everything she had imagined.

* * *

It was far after midnight as Danny and Lindsay finally found their way into their bedroom. It had been difficult to send Jamie and Claire to bed with the prospect of getting presents the next morning. After that, they had to arrange everything under the Christmas tree, making sure the young girl would believe Santa had come to visit her.

Danny couldn't deny he was exhausted as he changed into comfortable clothes and climbed into the bed. It had been a long and intense day, for him and for Lindsay as well. It had started with the phone call of Alex, but fortunately the man hadn't upset her as much as he would have expected.

Instead she had managed to convince him that there was no need to be worried. Danny knew his sudden insecurity had been unnecessary. He knew Lindsay loved him. He knew she would never go back to Alex. He had had his chance, and he hadn't used it.

Then Claire had accidentally called him Daddy, and suddenly they had to clarify what had been unspoken for way too long already if it was up to him. Danny loved Lindsay's children, was seeing them as a true family by now. It had only been a question of time until the children would stop using his name.

Still, even though he had expected it to happen, he had been overwhelmed by Jamie's and Claire's request. He was indeed honoured.

"What a day," Lindsay said as she joined him in the bedroom as well. She had changed into a thin, short sleeping dress, and Danny couldn't deny the sight instantly caused intense feelings deep within him.

For several weeks, they were together now, and so far he had tried his best to stick to his promise. They wanted to take things slow to make sure their relationship based on a strong foundation. He wanted to prove to her how serious he really was.

This didn't change that he was a man though, with wishes and longings, and he found it more and more difficult to keep his hands off of her. Whenever he kissed her, it was getting hard for him to stop them and not let his hands explore her beautiful body. He wanted her so badly, and as he saw her in this thin dress, perfectly emphasizing her female curves in ways that should be forbidden, he could feel his body respond to her immediately.

"Is everything okay?" she asked then, giving him a questioning look as she joined him in bed.

"Huh?" Danny stared back at her, trying to stay focused. Which was hard as she had moved so close to him that she was almost pressed up against his side, he could take in the delicious scent that was so unique and so much part of her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Lindsay wanted to know. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh...no." Danny shook his head, swallowing hard. It wasn't new to him that it was getting harder and harder to behave around her, but this night, it seemed to be almost impossible. How was he supposed to share a bed with her?

"Are you happy now?" she asked, obviously satisfied with his answer. She snuggled into him, one hand coming to rest on his chest. Shivers were running up and down her spine, making him shudder.

"Oh yeah. I am. It's...wonderful to be...called Daddy by them now," he managed to say, trying to concentrate. The heat rising in the pit of his stomach was too much of a distraction.

"Are you sure everything's okay?" she asked, almost concerned.

Once again, Danny tried to come up with an excuse, but the look Lindsay gave him made him reconsider his idea. A deep sigh escaped him.

"I'm fine," he told her. "But...see..." He groaned. "Gosh, do you have any idea how hard it is to keep my hands to myself when you look that damn hot in this thin dress? Or in anything actually. You could wear a skiing overall, or a whatever else. I'd always feel like jumping you. But don't worry. I'll stick to my promise."

Lindsay nodded slowly. She studied Danny for a moment, saying nothing in response. Then she inched closer again, with her index finger drawing lazy lines on his chest. She brought her face close to his; so close that he could feel her warm breath on his face.

"You want me?" she whispered. "You want to kiss me, to run your hands all over me, to make love to me and show me what a fantastic lover you are?"

He stared back at her, in surprise and disbelief. "Um..."

Lindsay chuckled, in a way that made him shudder even more. "Speechless, cowboy? It's not such a hard question actually. Just tell me...do you want me?"

Once again, Danny hesitated, wondering if she was serious, but the seductive expression in her eyes answered all open questions to him, much to his surprise. "Yeah. I want you. You have no idea how much." He paused for a second. "But I didn't forget what I promised to you and I don't mind to wait. I want to show you how serious I am about us."

Lindsay sighed softly, gently running her fingertips along his jawline. "I know you're serious and I know that you love me," she told him. "You proved that to me so many times. There's no need to wait any longer."

"But I thought you want out first time to be special," Danny said, cursing himself for talking so much instead of just taking her offer and doing what he wanted to do so badly.

She placed a lingering kiss onto his cheek. "Isn't the fact you and I are making love to each other after such a long time special enough?" she asked him.

He had to admit she was right. "So you really want this?"

"You have no idea how much," she repeated his earlier words.

This time, Danny didn't discuss with her. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed Lindsay. He could feel she was saying the truth; she wanted him as well, as much as he wanted her. Indeed the fact they were together, were so close was special enough to make this night a wonderful and unique experience.


	30. Christmas Time

**A/N: Thanks so much again for the sweet feedback! I'm excited to see you're still reading! The fic is getting pretty long, and I got many new ideas! There will be a couple of storylines soon! Special thanks to RandomTVFan30, MesserFamilyFan100, Dine89 and afrozenheart412!**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Christmas Time**

It was still early and dark as Lindsay woke up. Outside, she could hear the rushing of wind; the way it was howling around the house made her assume that it was probably snowing as well. Winters in Alaska were rough. It was a big reason why not many people liked to live in this part of the country. She didn't mind the rough weather though; somehow it had something almost romantic to it.

Romantic. A smile lit her face as she snuggled further into Danny. Instinctively, he tightened his arm around her, holding her even closer. He was so warm, so strong. No matter how rough the weather was, it didn't matter as long as they were together. He was sharing the bed with her every night. No howling wind, no cold snow would get in and disturb them as he held her warm.

Especially after the previous night. Lindsay's smile grew into a smirk. Danny had kept his promise. He had been patient, hadn't rushed things at all. He would have probably waited a couple of more months if she had wanted him to. After all, he wanted to prove to her that he was serious about their relationship.

But she had gotten impatient as well. Lindsay agreed with what Danny had told her once. It was difficult to share the bed with someone when you were longing for this person so much. She wanted him, as much as he wanted her. She was no longer willing to keep her hands off of him.

The previous night had topped everything she had imagined though. It had been a hot, passionate night and even though they had to be quiet as the children were sleeping next door, it had been an experience that still made her grin and flush at the same time; a satisfying, beautiful night of love and passion.

When Lindsay had decided to move to Cornflower Creek, after breaking up with Alex, she had believed she would wait a long while until she would date a man again. Or even show interest in another man. Back then, she couldn't have expected that she would meet Danny in this little town in the Alaskan wilderness.

She had been determined to focus on setting up something for herself. But Danny's constant support had made it hard not to let him in, especially as her children had instantly liked him as well. It had taken her a bit to understand that there was nothing wrong with letting someone in, with trusting in someone and having feelings for them.

He would never hurt her. She knew that. He had proven that to her when he had kept on hiding his feelings in front of her to make sure she would be together with who she believed was right for her. He had waited until she had been ready to make the next step in their relationship. To sum it up, she knew he loved her, and that she didn't have a reason to not trust in him.

With her smile widening, Lindsay let her hand travel up Danny's chest, feeling how he drew her even closer. She knew he had been upset when Alex had called her. Not just because of jealousy though. She knew he was jealous; something they had in common. If another woman would flirt with him, she would get angry herself, especially after what Alex had done.

She knew he was simply insecure. So far, she was still officially married to Alex, and there was his fear that somewhere along the line, Alex would be able to convince her to get back to him. Which would never happen; Lindsay knew that for a fact. Apart from the fact that there was no way to ever trust in this man again, she didn't love Alex anymore. In fact, if she was honest to herself, she didn't even know since when she had stopped loving him. After all, he had never been there, had never accepted her little family.

In fact she should have been the one with the affair. Shaking her head, Lindsay tried to push those thoughts out of her mind. She had to admit she was glad that she had caught Alex and Carol in the act; at least now she was seeing how this man really was and had no reason to work on this failed marriage anymore.

Instead she would enjoy her new relationship and would make sure to get divorced as quickly as possible. Deep inside, Lindsay was already imagining how it would be like to get married to Danny. She knew this would come up soon, and that he wanted them to get married. He had hinted at that a few times already. This time, she would get the little family she wanted.

"Why don't you just tell me you're awake already?" a sleepy voice interrupted her in her thoughts then. A second later, the light on Danny's bedside table was switched on.

"You didn't say a word either," she answered with a smirk. With a comfortable sigh, she snuggled back into him. He was studying her closely and once again, she wished she was able to read his mind. She didn't have to ask though.

"Do you regret what we did?" Danny asked her.

Lindsay raised her eyebrows at him. "We shared our first night with each other and that's the first thing you say?" She chuckled as he blushed softly.

"I just want to be sure you didn't throw your intentions away just for me," he explained. "Because you know I'd have waited."

"Of course I know that," she answered. "But if you remember correctly, I wanted this myself. I didn't want to wait any longer." Gently, she brushed her lips over his, shuddering as his arms wrapped around her and pulled her on top of him. "You have no idea how much I want you. Last night was fantastic."

"Oh, absolutely." He grinned up at her. "You have no idea how long I dreamt of that."

Once again, Danny's cheeks reddened lightly; something that had never happened in the past. It was adorable, but it also caused her heart to ache. Lindsay knew he was in love with her for so long by now, and she didn't want to imagine how he had felt like when she hadn't realised what he was feeling for her and instead had picked someone else. Fortunately this was no topic anymore and she wasn't going to allow those thoughts to bother either of them.

"I'm surprised the house is still so quiet," Danny said then. "It's Christmas. The kids should be up and pestering us for their presents. Do you think Claire forgot about it?"

Lindsay laughed. "Claire would never forget about Christmas. I bet she exhausted herself so much yesterday with all the decorating." A chuckle escaped her as she heard how a door was opened just then. "Quick, switch the lights off."

Danny did like he was told and they lay back down again. Lindsay bit her bottom lip not to laugh as she heard fast footsteps, telling her that indeed it was Claire who had gotten up. The young girl stopped in front of their bedroom door and was quiet for a moment.

"At least she learnt not to just rush in here," Danny whispered.

Indeed Claire knocked on the door. But instead of waiting, she opened the door carefully, just enough to peer in.

"Hello, are you awake?" she whispered, as quietly as she got. It got even more difficult to stay quiet.

"You have to wake up," Claire whispered, entering the bedroom completely. "I'm sure Santa was there already, and my presents are waiting for me. Not that the duckies will eat them."

"Really?" Danny asked back. The amusement in his voice told Lindsay he wouldn't have been able to stay quiet any longer.

"You're awake!" Claire squealed, jumping up and down as Lindsay switched the lights on.

"Yes, we are," she said. "But before you go and get your presents, you'll wash your teeth, okay?"

Claire sighed, but instead if arguing indeed rushed out of the room again.

Lindsay chuckled. "That's the joy of having kids. No sleeping in."

Danny grinned back at her. "I don't mind though," he told her and she knew he meant it.

* * *

A few minutes later, the little family had headed downstairs. The night before, Danny and Lindsay had hurried to set up all presents. In amusement, Danny watched as Claire hurried over to the lovingly decorated tree, with rosy cheeks kneeling down next to her presents. Jamie followed her, trying to seem a lot calmer, but his eyes gave away he was excited as well.

"Can we open them?" Claire wanted to know.

Lindsay smiled. "Of course you may." A lot quieter, she whispered, "Sometimes she surprises me. I expected her to run in and tear them all open immediately."

"We're raising her well," Danny answered with a wink, following Lindsay over to the living room couch. Instinctively, he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders, enjoying how she leant into him immediately.

Christmas with the family. Just a few months ago, this had been a dream for Danny. Since he had moved to Alaska, he had visited his family to celebrate with them or had spent the holidays on his own. Don had invited him, but deep inside, Danny knew this didn't feel right either. Don wanted to celebrate with Jess and their own families. Even though he knew he was welcome, he didn't want to step in too much, wanted to leave the families the privacy they actually wanted.

Now he was watching in delight how Claire squealed at every present she opened, how Jamie thanked them in happiness every time he opened one of his. Those would be his children very soon; they were already calling him Daddy. It felt like a dream, yet he knew very well that it was real. Very soon, he would adopt those two, and sooner or later, he would ask Lindsay to marry him as well.

Danny turned to Lindsay, his joy increased as he saw her expression and the bright smile that was spreading across her face. She was happy. Simply happy. And he knew he was one reason for that. He didn't want to imagine how she had felt during previous Christmas Days. Now they were living at such a beautiful place, were celebrating like a real family was supposed to.

"Oh, look!" Claire exclaimed then. "A book about duckies! Real duckies!" With rosy cheeks, she hurried over to Danny and Lindsay. "But I can't read that yet."

"Then maybe we should teach you how to read?" Danny suggested as she handed the book to him. He pointed at the small letters. "Mommy and I will tell you how to do that and then you can read the book all by yourself one day."

"Yay!" Claire squealed, taking the book again to hurry back to her other presents.

"Those are all such awesome presents," Jamie said after unwrapping the last one. "You seriously bought me books about New York and Alaska?"

"Well, both are your home now," Danny answered with a look at Lindsay. He had chosen those books. "Right?"

"Sure," Lindsay answered with a smile at her boyfriend. "After all we'll surely meet Danny's parents sooner or later. And until then, you can remind yourself of your old home."

Danny nodded. "And the Alaska book will help you to love your new home more."

"Oh, I do love it a lot already," Jamie replied with a smirk.

"Because of Lynn," Claire giggled, pouting as her brother glared at her.

"You do know I'll expect us all to visit those nice places in here, right?" Jamie said then.

"I'm sure we can arrange something," Lindsay replied. She wanted to add more, but was interrupted by the ringing phone.

"I'll go," Jamie said, quickly getting up. "I bet that's Alaska. Uh...I mean Lynn, you know."

Danny laughed as Jamie ran out of the living room to get the phone. Lindsay raised her eyebrows.

"Alaska, yeah?" she asked, trying to keep a serious face. "Why do you guys always have to name your girls after where they're from, huh? Not really creative."

"Come on, admit that you love it." Danny kissed her. "So, when will I get my present?"

"You'll have to be a good boy and wait until this evening," Lindsay told him with a wink. "I want us to exchange presents without any interruptions."

"Sounds good to me," he agreed. "Maybe we could wait until the kids are asleep. Or busy."

"Yeah, that's what I had in mind," she said. "Now let's get up, I think we should start making breakfast."

Nodding, Danny followed Lindsay into the kitchen. Indeed he was longing for breakfast now. And he was curious. They had agreed to surprise each other with their presents. So far, he had no idea what she had prepared for him.


	31. Those Special Presents

**A/N: I thought I'd update this fic again already because I had quite a lot of ideas and wrote a couple of more updates for it already. There will be a couple of new storylines soon, I hope you'll like them. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing this story, review replies will follow! Special thanks to MesserFamilyFan100, afrozenheart412 and RandomTVFan30!**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Those Special Presents**

They had spent most of the day together. Jamie had to admit that this Christmas had by far topped all the others they had celebrated during the last few years. Even though he knew Lindsay had tried her best to make those holidays special to them.

But Alex had successfully interfered; with simply doing nothing. Jamie had tried to ignore that, had tried to be simply grateful that he had a family again where he could celebrate it. But the tension had stayed of course.

Now things were different. They had gotten their presents in the morning, later had had lunch; a huge menu all of them had cooked together. He couldn't have felt more comfortable.

But now, in the afternoon, there was something else he had to do. He wasn't together with Lynn yet. But still he wanted to wish her a Merry Christmas as well.

Personally of course. He had bought her a present when they had been in Fairbanks a bit ago. Of course Jamie knew that he would reveal a lot with giving a present to Lynn. Did friends do that? He had no idea.

But he didn't care either. Jamie was still not ready to simply admit that he was in love with Lynn. He wished she would just find out or would make the first step. But as he couldn't be sure about that, he wanted to do it carefully. A gift was another good start.

Standing in front of the door of her parents' house, he wondered if his idea had been okay. Probably she was celebrating with her family. Probably he wasn't welcome. He should just turn around and come back on another day.

But then he shook his head at himself. He had come to her house, he had the present with him. She would surely have to at least take it from him.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked. Fortunately he didn't have to wait long until the door was opened, by Lynn's father though. Jamie couldn't deny that his urge to turn around and run away increased within seconds.

"Hello Jamie," her father greeted him surprised. "Merry Christmas to you."

"Thanks, Sir." Jamie offered a shy smile in return. "Merry Christmas to you, too. Um...I was wondering if Lynn had a moment? I got her a present and I thought it'd be nicer to deliver it personally."

To Jamie's relief, Lynn's father only nodded and shouted for Lynn. He couldn't hold back the sigh of relief that escaped him as the man returned into the house. His smile instantly grew as Lynn appeared.

"Hey Jamie," she greeted him, seeming to be even more surprised than her father.

"Hey." he replied, hoping that she didn't sense his nervousness. "Um...I hope I'm not disturbing. I just...wanted to give you your present." With that, he quickly offered the wrapped gift to her before he could turn around and flee like he wanted to.

Lynn's eyes widened, her cheeks started to redden as she took the present from him. "You got me something?" she asked amazed. "You didn't have to!"

"But I wanted to," Jamie told her. "Um...I hope you'll like it."

With those words, he moved to leave, but Lynn reached out, grabbing his shoulder to keep him where he was.

"Don't you want to wait until I had a look at it?" she wanted to know. She pulled him over to the bench on the front porch and made him sit down.

With a racing heart, he watched her as she unwrapped the present with sparkling eyes. Obviously he had succeeded with surprising her. Now she only had to like what he had gotten for her.

"Oh!" Once again, Lynn's eyes widened in surprise as all the paper was removed and she was facing Jamie's present. "You got me a bag for my camera?"

Jamie's cheeks flushed. "Well, I didn't have enough money to buy you one of those expert cameras you like so much. But you told me your bag is damaged so much that you fear it won't protect your camera enough when you're out. So I thought I'd buy you a new one. You make such amazing photos, it'd be a shame if your camera got damaged by the cold."

Lynn glanced back at him, with a smile that caused his heart to beat even faster. "That's one of the sweetest presents ever," she told him, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace. "Thank you so much."

All Jamie could do in response was grinning himself. He had feared his present hadn't been special enough. The expression in Lynn's eyes though told him that his idea had been a full success.

* * *

It had taken them a while to get the living room and kitchen cleaned up again. While Jamie had visited Lynn, Danny and Lindsay had taken Claire for a little Christmas walk. The day before, Don and Adam had hid a few little presents for the young girl which she had happily tried to find on their way.

Now it was getting dark outside, both of her children were busy with their presents and watching Christmas shows on TV. While Danny was taking a shower upstairs, Lindsay wanted to use the chance and spend some moments on her own.

Quickly making sure her children were entertained, she wrapped herself in her thickest coat and left the house. The late evening was cold, an icy wind was blowing, but she couldn't deny she had fallen in love with this kind of wind.

It was perfect to clear her mind. Slowly, she made her way over to the lake, taking deep breaths of the fresh, clean air. The fir trees were rustling as the wind stroked through them, the water was rushing softly.

It seemed as if she had stepped right into a picture of a Christmas card. With a light sigh, she sat down on one of the rocks near the lake. Carefully, she placed her present for Danny on her legs. She had taken it with her, as they had agreed to exchange them in a few minutes.

Christmas in Alaska. With a real little family. It still felt unreal to Lindsay, but she was glad she had made this step. She was also glad she hadn't told anyone about her plans when she had decided to leave New York.

Once, she had just listened to herself. Lindsay could clearly remember the moment when Alex had asked her to move out because he wanted Carol to move in. She had been shocked at first, then very angry.

And then she had forced herself to think rationally. Alex wanted her to move out, and after what he had done to her not only with cheating but also with boycotting what was supposed to be their little family, she saw no need on fighting for him.

Especially as she had promised herself that she wouldn't forgive a man who had cheated on her. She had forced herself to sat down; literally, on a bench in Central Park. What did she want to do now? What was she feeling?

The answers for those questions had come to her easier than she had expected. She was hurt by this man. She was disappointed, and incredibly angry. But she also realised that a long time ago, she had lost any connection to this man. She had kept on fighting for their marriage, but only because she hadn't wanted her children to deal with a break up.

Now there was no way around that anymore, and she couldn't help the thought that neither Claire nor Jamie would mind.

And as she sat at the lake, watching the small waves forming, she wondered what connection she had to New York. When she had moved away from Montana, she had been excited because her brother and Danny had been living in this huge city.

Now Danny had moved away and so had her brother. She knew most of their friends would support Alex, not her. The only reason why she was supposed to stay were her children. But maybe she should at least ask them if they could imagine to move away, to start fresh somewhere else; at a place where all the painful memories wouldn't get to them.

Jamie and Claire had liked her idea. Claire probably would have agreed to every suggestion, but even Jamie was willing to give up what they had in the city. Maybe for her, but also because he had his own problems with school, and with memories attached to this city.

So she had sat down once again, once again at the lake. And once again, she had gotten the answers for her questions. She wanted to move back to Cornflower Creek. Lindsay didn't know where this sudden wish had come from. It seemed as if she had followed an inner instinct that had helped her to make this decision. Cornflower Creek couldn't be more different to New York, but probably this was the step they had to make.

By now, she knew she couldn't have made a better decision.

"Someone's lost in her thoughts again, huh?"

The amused voice of Danny interrupted her in her thoughts. She watched him with a smile as he sat down next to her. Indeed Lindsay couldn't have made a better decision. Running away with her children and starting fresh somewhere else as a single mother had been difficult, but it had been worth it. Her heart had right led her back to the only man who was really able to love her.

"I think it's time to exchange our presents," she said before he could ask her about her thoughts. She was happy. Thoughts of Alex shouldn't be a topic on Christmas Day. Even if those thoughts simply told her that she was grateful for the big step she had made.

"You'll start," he told her.

Lindsay nodded. She had prepared this present for a while now and she was glad that now, she had no reasons to be nervous about it anymore. With a smile on her face, she handed the envelope to Danny.

"I think as we're adults, there's no need for speeches now," she told him.

He chuckled. "Good, because you know me. I can be a little impatient."

Nodding, Lindsay watched as Danny opened the envelope, visibly forcing himself not to show how impatient he really was. She watched closely as his eyebrows narrowed while he needed a moment to understand what he was holding in his hands. She watched as his eyes widened and she could swear his cheeks reddened.

"The papers for the adoption?" he asked.

She nodded. "I thought it's about time you become their real father. I know you're seeing yourself in this role for a while and they're calling you Daddy now as well. If you still want to do this, we have an appointment with a notary in a few days in Fairbanks. If you decide to sign them, you'll be their legal father."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "If I want to sign them? I think you know I want that more than anything." He smiled at her, and she noticed the tears that were rising in his eyes. "I know that sounds sappy, but you have no idea how much this means to me. Who would've thought that? A while ago, I was just a single man in a house in Alaska, and now I finally am together with the woman I love and about to become the legal father of those awesome kids."

She didn't say anything in response, instead just pulled Danny into a tight embrace. Words weren't needed. Lindsay could imagine what he was feeling at the moment. He had been aware of the fact that she wanted him to make this step. But seeing the papers now, knowing he was supposed to sign them in a few days, made it real for him.

"Thank you so much," he said, kissing her deeply. She could feel her own emotions rising as she felt his happiness and excitement, caused by her present. This was the effect she had hoped for.

"Now what about my present?" she asked before she would start crying herself.

Danny chuckled. "Looks like mine fits into an envelope as well." Still with slightly shaking hands, he handed it over to her. Now it was Lindsay's turn to force herself to calm down as she tore it open. In the darkness, she needed a moment to figure out what she was holding in her hands.

"Tickets?" she asked then. "To Montana?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah. I know you haven't visited your family for a while and I thought it'd be great for the kids to spend a vacation at the farm. I talked to your parents and they said that we can come over in spring, when the kids are on vacation. I thought it'd also be a great way for them to meet me." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. "I thought it'd be the best location for our first family vacation."

Lindsay needed another few moments of staring at the tickets before she looked up at him. Every of his spoken words had been correct. She hadn't managed to visit her family for a while; because Alex hadn't wanted to do that and because she hadn't had the money to go on her own.

"They'll love you so much," she told him. "Actually they told me I should've just married you when I told them I met you here again. Looks like I'm doing what they wanted me to do all the time now."

"Yeah, we're finally doing the right thing, huh?" Bending down, Danny placed a soft kiss onto her cheek. Turning around, Lindsay pressed her lips against his. Once again, she felt the warm waves of love that rushed through her as she snuggled into him, knowing that he loved her more than anything.

"Thank you," she said. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he replied.

Danny and Lindsay stayed at the lake for another couple of minutes, simply enjoying the quiet and each other's company. They had needed a long while to get to this point, but fortunately they had found out what they really wanted.


	32. News

**A/N: Hello! :) Here's a new update for you! I hope you'll enjoy it! Thanks for reviewing! Thanks for reading as well! Special thanks to MesserFamilyFan100, RandomTVFan30 and afrozenheart412!**

* * *

**Chapter 32: News**

Four months later:

The early morning sun was rising, causing the Chestnut Lake to glister as if he was filled with millions of diamonds. A light wind was stroking through the tall trees, caressing the first flowers that were blooming everywhere. Birds were singing, ducks had returned to the lake.

It was getting spring. The temperatures were still low, but slowly rising. In a couple of weeks, it would be warm outside again, and the landscape of Alaska would change from a cold, icy winter wonderland into a colourful ocean of blooming fields.

The first sunrays woke Lindsay up as they warmed her face. Instantly, a smile lit her face as she rolled onto her side, snuggling further into Danny. Although she assumed he was still asleep, he wrapped his arm tighter around her.

There was no better way than waking up on a beautiful, sunny day with him sleeping next to her. There had been a time when she had been unsure about starting a new relationship so soon after her arrival.

By now, she was glad she had made this step. He was perfect, he was so sweet. He was a fantastic father for her children, even more now that he legally was their father. And he was the boyfriend she had always been longing for.

Lindsay couldn't deny she had cursed herself a couple of times that she hadn't ever tried to get closer to him but had married Alex instead. So many times, she had wondered if they would have worked out as a couple. Back then, she hadn't been aware of the fact that Danny had been in love with her since they had met for the first time as teenagers.

Possibly she would have broken up with Alex right away to get together with him. Exactly that had happened now. Lindsay still hadn't forgotten how sweet, how comforting Danny had been when she had arrived in Cornflower Creek with her children. He had been there for her, had helped her to get a house, had offered a shoulder to cry on, had been nice to her children right from the start; something Alex had never done.

Lindsay knew Danny was the man who she had Alex wanted to be all the time. He was a family man, he loved her deeply, she could fully trust in him. He wouldn't disappoint her. Even if they would have their arguments and disagreements here and there, she knew they would work them out. They loved each other and this wouldn't change.

Her smile widened as she opened her eyes. She couldn't get enough of watching him. He was such a kind, sweet man. He was fantastic at making sneaky comments, but when he was asleep, he almost looked innocent. And incredibly handsome.

Reaching out, Lindsay ran her fingertips along his jawline. She couldn't get enough of Danny. Of course she wouldn't really admit that; after all, his ego was big enough when it came to that. But that didn't change that she couldn't get enough of kissing him, touching him, being intimate with him. Even though doing the latter could be difficult occasionally with two children in the house. Fortunately Claire had learnt not to run into the bedroom anymore without knocking, no matter how excited she was. Jamie was old enough to not do that in the first place.

"It's hard to keep your hands off me, huh?"

Danny's teasing comment caused Lindsay to chuckle. She had noticed the moment when he had woken up. Sometimes it almost felt scary to her how good they knew each other. It seemed as if they had the gift to read each other's minds. Then again they knew each other since their teenager years. There had always been a close connection between them.

"Aren't you a little full of yourself?" she asked back. "And don't dare to say that I could be full of you if I wanted to."

"Whoa, Montana." Danny grinned at her. "Now that's what you said, right?" He pulled her closer. His lips brushed over hers in a loving kiss. "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh, absolutely," Lindsay replied. Bracing herself with her arms folded on his chest, she watched him. "Isn't that just the perfect morning? No work, no stress, just us."

Danny nodded. "My favourite ways to wake up." Gently, he ran his hands up and down her back. "How are you feeling today? Any better? I have to say I've started to get a bit worried because of the sickness you had coming and going during the last few days."

"I'm fine right now," Lindsay replied. She studied him for another couple of moments. She had felt a little comfortable during the last couple of days, and she had a clear suspicion what the reasons for that might be. Despite what she would have expected from herself in such a situation though, she wasn't nervous, wasn't afraid either. But Danny's behaviour told her that he didn't share this suspicion with her yet.

"Danny," she started then. "Um...I'm fine right now, but I have the feeling the sickness might return."

"Then you should go and see Sheldon maybe," Danny suggested. "Maybe it's a stomach bug? You shouldn't bother yourself with that longer than necessary."

Lindsay offered a tiny smile. "Danny, I don't think it's a stomach bug." She hesitated for a moment; so far, she hadn't been in such a situation and she didn't know how to word what she wanted to say best. Then again there was no need to be complicated in front of him. "What would you do if I was pregnant?"

"Pregnant?" Danny's eyes widened in surprise. "You think you're expecting a baby?"

She couldn't help but blush lightly at his question. His surprise was a normal reaction, but what would he think of the possibility of having a baby? Especially now that he already adopted Jamie and Claire?

"It feels like that," Lindsay explained to him. "The sickness, especially in the morning isn't really everything. My period is late, I'm really sleepy at the moment. I don't know, it feels like that to me." She paused. "You didn't answer my question yet. What would you do if I was indeed pregnant?"

"What should I do?" The question seemed to confuse him.

Once again, she hesitated. "I know this sounds stupid, but...well, four months ago, you adopted Jamie and Claire. We didn't talk about having another child yet. I don't even know if that's what you want in the first place."

Danny raised his eyebrows at her. "So? Yeah, we didn't plan on having a baby yet. But I think the fact that I moved into your house and adopted your children should show to you that all I want is having a family with you." As he ran a hand through her hair, she could see the thoughts running through his mind. He needed a few moments before he added, "I'm not your ex, okay? Don't forget that."

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that," Lindsay replied quickly.

Danny nodded. "Yeah, you didn't say I'm like him, but you're afraid how I might react and I don't want you to do that." He placed a kiss onto her forehead. "I still think you should go and meet Sheldon. He can tell you if you're pregnant or not. If you are, that's exciting news. Yeah, we didn't plan on having a baby, but who cares? I want to be together with you, I want to have a family with you. What'd be more perfect than adding a new member to it?"

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Do I look like I'm trying to fool you?" he asked back. Gently, he brushed his fingers over her cheek. "Trust in me, okay? I know how much you want to have a growing family. I also know you always wanted to be pregnant. I guess an unexpected pregnancy would be shocking if we had just gotten together and had never really wasted a thought on whether we want to have our own little family or not. But that doesn't apply for us I guess."

A smile spread across Lindsay's face at his words. "I'm glad you're thinking about it like that." His words had caused a strong wave of excitement to rush through her. Indeed she had often imagined how it would feel like to be pregnant, to have a baby with the man she loved, a sibling for Jamie and Claire. A pregnancy would be unexpected but very welcome. She was glad to see that Danny agreed with her on that.

"And what will we do if I'm not pregnant?" she asked then.

Once again, he grinned. "Then we'll do lots of practising until you are."

She laughed as well. "I knew you'd say that."

"You know me so well," he replied, pulling her closer. "Although I think we don't need a reason for doing it."

Laughing even more, Lindsay snuggled further into Danny, kissing him deeply. She agreed with him; there was no better way to start the day.

* * *

It was a quiet afternoon; something that rarely happened. Jamie had left a bit earlier to spend some time with his new girlfriend Lynn. Danny was still amused when he saw the two teenagers together. He had witnessed how Jamie had fallen in love with her and he was glad he had been able to offer some advice as well.

Claire was napping; somehow they had managed to make her fall asleep. Probably the fact that she had been running around outside all morning long had helped with that.

Lindsay had just fallen asleep on the living room couch as well. It was an adorable sight and he couldn't deny that her idea of being pregnant made more and more sense to him.

A baby. The thought of that excited Danny. They hadn't planned on adding a new member to their family and he knew very well what having a newborn baby meant. There would be a lot of stress involved and they would have to make sure that especially Claire didn't feel neglected.

But he was certain they would do well. He had changed a lot over the years, but the most during the last couple of months. He was in a real, strong relationship, he was the father of a teenage boy and a little girl. A baby was a new challenge, but he was looking forward to it, especially as the thought of having an own baby with his girlfriend sounded beautiful.

His girlfriend. Glancing at Lindsay, Danny smiled lightly. He had adopted her children, probably they would have another child soon. There was another step he wanted to make; he step he would have never seen himself make a couple of years ago. He wanted to ask her to marry him.

Marriage. There had been a time when Danny wouldn't even have seen himself falling in love with a woman. Especially when he had realised how much he really loved Lindsay. Now he had her, and suddenly marriage sounded like a fantastic idea to him.

As his thoughts reached this point, his face turned serious again. He wanted to marry her, but there was another hindrance. She was still officially married to another man. Of course he could ask her already, but he couldn't deny he wished there was a way to speed up the divorce from Alex.

Quickly, he shook his head, pushing those thoughts aside. He wanted to marry her. He would wait for the right moment and ask her. Alex didn't matter anymore. He was no topic that should bother him.

So lost in his thoughts, he was startled by the sound of his ringing phone. Quickly, Danny grabbed it, not wanting the sound to wake Lindsay up. Without checking the caller ID, he answered the phone.

"Danny?" the voice at the other end asked. "Hey, it's me."

Those few words were enough. Danny knew this voice only too well. He hadn't heard it in a very long time and he couldn't deny it made him feel nervous. Because usually when this man called him, he either wanted something or had gotten himself into trouble. Sighing lightly, he shook his head. Something deep within him was happy to hear this voice again. But his rational mind told him he shouldn't be too excited about this phone call.

"Hey Louie," he said. "What do you want?"


	33. Family Ties

**A/N: Hello everyone! :) I have a new chapter for you. I'm happy you like the new storylines. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Special thanks to RandomTVFan30, Daisy1966, MesserFamilyFan100 and afrozenheart412!**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Family Ties**

"What do you want, Louie?" Danny asked as he left the house to sit down on the front porch. He was sure that he would wake up either Lindsay or Claire and he wasn't up to explaining to them who was on the phone.

With a tiny sigh, he took in the stunning view in front of him. Everything looked so peaceful; the glistering lake, the first ducks that had returned, the thick forest, the mountains with their snowy tops and the deep blue sky. It seemed to be a sharp contrast to what he assumed the phone call would be about.

"That's not really the friendliest way to greet your brother after such a long time, Dan," Louie replied, in a voice Danny knew only too well.

"Yeah, you said it; after such a long time," Danny replied. "I didn't hear from you in years. Did you even know I moved away from New York?"

"Our parents told me," Louie answered, confirming what Danny had suspected. His brother had left New York a year before he had done the same. The relationship between the two brothers had always been complicated. But when Louie had left without saying a word to anyone, without leaving a number to call him had made Danny wonder why he should bother to run after his brother any longer.

"And you? Are you back now?" Danny asked. He wasn't sure why exactly he was angry; because Louie had simply disappeared for so long or because he knew deep inside that his brother was calling because he wanted something from him?

"I was back, but I'm at the airport again," Louie answered.

Once again, Danny sighed. "Fine, and why are you calling me? After years of just disappearing? I'm not stupid, Louie. What do you want from me? Did you get yourself into trouble again and want me to kick you out of it? Or do you want money?"

Louie didn't respond right away. Then he released a sigh of himself. "Danny, I can understand you're mad at me. I shouldn't have just run away without letting anyone where I was going to. I know that was a mistake."

"It was a mistake?" Taking a deep breath, Danny tried to calm down his constantly increasing anger. "Louie, you've always behaved like that. How many times did I try to help you out when you had a problem? I'm younger than you, but I've always been in the role of the older brother. Guess what, Louie? I also had my problems. For example back then when you left. Do you think I left the city for an adventure? No. But you had no idea. You had no idea what was going on because you simply never cared. And then you just disappeared. I doubt you wasted a single thought on what that'd do to our parents. Do you have any ideas how worried they were, how much they tried to find you? And do you have any idea what it did to me? I always worked my ass off to help you and be there for you. Louie, do you seriously expect me to be excited and happy now because you finally remembered you have family? How many more times are we supposed to welcome you back with open arms?"

Shaking his head, Danny ran a hand through his short hair. He hated the feelings this phone call was causing. Deep inside, he still loved Louie. His older brother had never been there for him, had always depended on his help. Louie knew nothing about him and he knew all Louie had had in mind had been his own problems when he had left New York without leaving anything behind. He was mad, but something inside him was happy as well. He didn't want to yell at him, but he was tired of Louie's games as well.

"Like I said, I'm sorry, Danny," Louie apologized. Danny wasn't sure whether his brother was saying the truth or not. "But I had some problems. With the Tanglewood Boys, you know?"

"The Tanglewood Boys." Danny groaned. "You really were a member of them, right? Why did you do that? I warned you all the time that they're dangerous."

"I know that. That's why I left," Louie tried to explain. "I left because I had realised that they were dangerous. I wanted to get out of that gang, but I didn't know what else I could've done but leaving the city. I know I should've talked to you or our parents at least." He paused. "You're right, Danny. All I cared for back then was me. I left because I wanted to get away from them. I didn't think of you guys. But I changed. I'm not that guy anymore."

"How come you returned to New York?" Danny wanted to know. To his own surprise, his anger was slowly fading. He knew Louie. He noticed when his brother was lying, just like he noticed when he was saying the truth. He felt sorry. Now he was even more curious why his brother was calling him. "Aren't you still in trouble when you meet one of them?"

"They aren't a problem anymore," Louie said, relief clearly audible in his voice. "It was in the news and I also read it in the newspapers. They blew up the Tanglewood Boy. Sonny Sassone and his guys were all arrested. I got rid of the tattoo as well. I have nothing to do with them and they can't cause trouble for me either."

Danny nodded. Relief rushed through him as well. He was glad to know that despite the mistakes his brother had made in the past, he had managed to wiggle himself out of them. "Then why are you calling me now, Louie?" he repeated his earlier question.

Once again, Louie needed a while to reply. "I...well, I talked to Ma and Pa and they said that you moved back to Cornflower Creek," he answered then. "I...really am sorry because of the way I behaved. Because of how I treated you. I could understand if you didn't want to have any contact to a troublemaker like me anymore. But...I was still hoping that maybe I could come over and...we could have a decent talk. Maybe that'd be the chance for me to listen to you in exchange."

Danny had expected a lot, but Louie's answer surprised him. His brother wanted to see him, wanted to come to Cornflower Creek as well?

"I'm at the airport because I booked a flight to Alaska," Louie continued. "I'm not coming because I want money, Danny. Or because I want you to do anything else for me. All I ask for is another chance. I asked for so many of them in the past but...I want to prove to you that I can be a good brother. I mean it."

"So you're basically on your way already?" Danny asked.

"If you don't want me to come over, I'll shred the ticket," Louie replied. "But I'd be glad if you gave me a chance to show to you that I can do better. I've really changed."

Danny hesitated. Once again, he wasn't sure what to think, what to do. Something deep within him wanted to give Louie this chance. He had always hoped that his brother would wake up, that their relationship would get better one day.

"I have my own little family here now," he said then. "I have a girlfriend who I want to marry soon. I've adopted two children. I'm a family man, Louie. I'm responsible for them. If you're here to cause trouble and mess up...I can't kick you out of that anymore."

"I know that. Congratulations by the way," Louie replied, his voice revealing for a moment that he was smiling. "I promise I won't be a burden this time. I'll be a good brother. And I'll be nice to your girlfriend and your kids." He paused. "So what do you say? Should I enter that plane?"

Danny hesitated for another moment. "Fine," he answered. "Do it. But if you mess this chance up again, I'll break up every contact to you. I mean it."

"I know," Louie said. "Thank you, Dan."

As Danny hung up again, he was even more confused than by the start of the conversation. He wanted to believe Louie and he was willing to give him another chance. But there was also the fear of getting disappointed again, of finding out that his brother would never change.

"I'm sure he'll keep his promise. Whatever he promised to you."

Snapping out of his thoughts, Danny looked up in surprise. He hadn't heard how Lindsay had left the house as well, was now leaning in the doorway and watching him. "How long have you been standing there?" he wanted to know.

"Long enough to assume that this was your brother who wants to come over," she said, making her way over to him. Instinctively, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she sat down next to him.

"He said he was part of the Tanglewood Boys," Danny told her after a while.

Lindsay nodded. "Well, that's what you suspected. But I think I heard in the news that they all got arrested."

"Yeah, that's why he came back," Danny replied. Pulling her closer, he glanced at the glistering lake. "He said he's changed a lot, that he understands now and wants to show to me that he can be a good brother. Do you think it was right to invite him?"

"Do you think it'd have been right not to do it? To tell him to stay where he is?" Lindsay asked back.

A tiny chuckle escaped Danny. "Fine, you got me." He sighed. "See, I just fear he didn't change at all. Like I said to him, I have my own little family here. I can't constantly watch out for him as well. He's the older brother here, he finally has to grow up. I don't want to be excited and let him come back and the first thing he does it ruining everything and disappointing me again. There've been so many times when I just sat there in disbelief because he did it again."

"I fully understand that, believe me." Leaning in, Lindsay placed a soft kiss onto his cheek. "But maybe he really changed. Maybe those years made him realise how glad he can be to have a brother like you. Maybe when he arrives here and sees you with us and is living out here, he might become a whole different man."

Danny nodded slowly. "And what if Alex called and said he had changed completely and knew what a great wife you've been?" he spoke out the thoughts that suddenly came to his mind. As he glanced at Lindsay, he found her watching him with raised eyebrows.

"He already did that around Christmas. You forgot?" she replied. "I doubt Alex will ever change. He's not a troublemaker, he's a selfish man who believes he has the right to get whatever he wants. He's manipulative. That's what he showed to me when he called me back then. Apart from that I told you like a million of times that I..."

"I know, I wasn't going to say you'd take him back," Danny interrupted her with a wink. "But would you forgive him? Would you let him be your friend?"

"No." Lindsay shook her head. "Because you can't be friends with Alex. He's using everyone around him. And I wouldn't forgive him that he cheated on me for years, that he treated the kids so poorly." She paused. "Louie is your brother, Danny. I know you love him, despite all the mistakes he made. I can see in your eyes that you're excited because he'll come to see us. Don't compare him to Alex. They've both messed up and acted selfish in the past, but for different reasons. Give Louie a chance and see what he'll do with it. If he messes up again, let him go. You still have us. But I firmly believe that he learnt his lesson."

"Your faith in people never fails to impress me," Danny answered with a smirk. He placed a kiss into her hair. "I know you're right. It won't be easy with him though, even if he changed."

"Oh, it'll be a nice challenge," Lindsay replied with a wink. "Relax, okay? You're not responsible for him. Just wait and see, he might surprise you."

Danny nodded in agreement. He wasn't surprised that Lindsay believed he should give Louie another chance. Maybe his brother had changed; soon he would meet him again. Maybe Cornflower Creek and his family would help Louie with become a responsible man.


	34. A Growing Family

**A/N: Hello! :) I have a new chapter for you. I hope you'll enjoy it. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you're still following this story! Special thanks to RandomTVFan30, MesserFamilyFan100, Daisy1966 and afrozenheart412!**

* * *

**Chapter 34: A Growing Family**

She was sitting on the stairs that led up to the front porch, taking in the view in front of her with a smile spreading across her face. Just around an hour ago, she had visited Sheldon, to find out if she was really expecting a baby.

Now Lindsay knew it for sure. She was pregnant with Danny's child. And even though neither of them had planned it, she couldn't be happier. Another addition to their little family. She was eagerly looking forward to that.

Adopting Jamie and Claire had already been a stunning experience. Suddenly there were two children who were calling her mother, who she had to take care of, was responsible for.

Now things were a little different. A baby was growing in her belly, she would watch it getting bigger, would feel it getting bigger. It was a whole new experience.

Right after Sheldon had confirmed that she was pregnant, Lindsay had called Danny to share those news with him. His reaction still amused her when she remembered it. At first, he hadn't spoken a word for minutes until she had already believed he had hung up on her. Then he had started to talk, excited like a child on Christmas.

He was happy. He, the man who had once claimed he never wanted to fall in love, was eagerly looking forward to becoming a Daddy. He had changed so much over the years. Lindsay couldn't deny she wished she had known about his feelings for her earlier. A lot of things would have been so much easier. But probably then she wouldn't have adopted Jamie and Claire.

It also didn't matter anymore. They were happy, they would have another child soon. That was all that mattered.

But Lindsay had to admit she was a little nervous as well. She knew Jamie would have no problem with another sibling, especially as he was so busy with his new girlfriend. Lindsay was glad that Jamie had dared to confess his feelings to Lynn; the girl who he had a crush on pretty much since they had arrived in Alaska.

Teenage love. It was adorable to watch. She knew he wouldn't mind the baby. Probably he would even offer to babysit as he could be sure Lynn would love to assist him with that.

Lindsay wasn't so sure about Claire's reaction though. The young girl was still only five years old. So far, she had been the baby of the family. What would happen if an even smaller child would be there all of the sudden, would need so much attention?

Lindsay had no doubt that she and Danny would try their best to be there for Claire the way they were now. But would they succeed with this plan?

"Mommy, are you watching the duckies?"

Claire's curious voice interrupted Lindsay in her thoughts. She hadn't heard how the little girl had left the house. She sat down next to her mother, studying Lindsay with a curious expression.

"No, I was just thinking about something," Lindsay answered with a smile, gently running a hand through Claire's hair.

"Oh, but you thought about something nice, right?" Claire wanted to know. "Mommy, do you want to tell me what you've been thinking about? I promise I'll keep it a secret if it's a secret."

Lindsay hesitated for a moment. Originally, she had planned to wait with this talk until Danny was home. But there was nothing wrong with bringing the topic up now either. Danny could still talk to Claire later.

"Do you remember how you once said you'd like to have a sibling?" she asked, trying to find a way to start the conversation.

Claire nodded eagerly. "Yes, I wanted to have a baby sister. Or baby brother. But a baby sister would be even cooler." Then she paused. "But I also know from Tommy Pace that when there is a new baby, the parents don't have time for the other children anymore."

"Oh, I don't think his parents have no time for him anymore," Lindsay answered, giving Claire a warm smile. "Listen, sweetheart. I'm asking you those questions because wqe're going to have a baby soon. You and Jamie will have a sibling."

Claire's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?" She raised her eyebrows. "Is the baby in your belly now? I know that's where Tommy's sibling was."

Lindsay nodded. "Yes, it's in there."

Claire narrowed her eyebrows. "But your belly is too flat."

Lindsay chuckled. "That's because the baby is still very small. When it gets bigger, my belly will get bigger, too."

Claire nodded as well. She stared at her mother's belly for a couple of moments before she looked up at Lindsay again. "Tommy really said that his parents have no time for him anymore. Will you and Daddy also have no time for me when the baby is here?"

The concern in Claire's eyes was exactly what Lindsay had expected. The sight caused her heart to ache and made her even more determined to be there for the little girl as much as she could.

Gently, she pulled Claire into her lap, embracing her tightly. "Don't worry, sweetheart," she said softly. "Daddy and I will be very busy when the new baby is here. You saw Tommy's sister, right? A baby is really small and it needs help with everything. But that doesn't change that Daddy and I love you so much. We'll try everything to be there for you and play as much with you as we're doing now. And if you ever feel like we're not paying enough attention, you can always let us know."

She paused, running a hand up and down Claire's back. "You know what's really cool? You won't be the tiny one anymore. You'll be a big sister, and you can teach the baby a lot of great things which you know already."

"Oh, may I help you with the baby?" Claire wanted to know, the concerned expression disappearing immediately. "Like changing diapers? Tommy sometimes is allowed to help, and it's really funny!"

"It'd be really cool if you could help us," Lindsay answered with a smile. "So, sweetie, I know this will be a super big change, but you don't have to worry. Daddy and I love you and we'll make sure to have lots of time for you. You really don't have to worry at all."

Claire glanced back at her in silence for a moment. Then she nodded, a bright smile spreading across her face. "I think I'll be the best big sister ever," she exclaimed, embracing her mother.

"That you'll be," Lindsay agreed, tightening her arms around the young girl. She and Danny would make sure that their daughter wouldn't feel neglected, no matter how much stress that would mean.

* * *

Danny was sure people had to believe he was crazy. After all there weren't many people running around the airport of Fairbanks with a huge smile on their face, constantly talking to his phone.

Deep inside, he had felt that Lindsay was pregnant. The fact that she was indeed expecting his baby was the greatest news he had heard in a long while.

He was going to be a Daddy. Danny had already gotten used to his role as a father. He hadn't hesitated a second to adopt Jamie and Claire.

This was his little family and it was perfect. But now there would be a new addition to it; a little baby.

Their baby. Of course Danny wouldn't admit it to anyone, but for a long while, he had dreamt of having children with Lindsay, of marrying her. Now his dream was coming true and it still felt so unreal, so incredible to him.

Kids, a marriage, soon a baby. Could things be even more perfect?

Now all he hoped for was Louie keeping his promise. On his way to Fairbanks, Danny had caught himself several times while being nervous. His little family was so perfect right now. Hopefully Alex would be no topic anymore as well soon. But even though she wasn't divorced yet, this man was miles away.

Louie would be in Cornflower Creek with them though. They couldn't easily ignore him. Things were so great, and finally so easy. What if Louie would come and mess up again?

Shaking his head, Danny tried to push those thoughts out of his mind again. There was no need to worry so much; Lindsay had told him that a couple of times already since the phone call.

He wouldn't find out whether Louie had changed or not if he didn't give his brother another chance. Lindsay was right; Danny still loved his brother, no matter what he had done in the past. There was this connection between them and it would always be there. Danny had been serious when he had told Louie that he would never talk to him again if he messed up once more.

Pacing up and down, Danny ran a hand through his short hair. He was so excited, so happy about the latest news. A baby. But right now, the nervousness was increasing again. He knew the plane had just landed. Only a few more minutes and Louie would walk through those doors across of him. They hadn't seen each other for years and Danny had no idea what was awaiting him.

So many years. Louie had done a lot of mistakes, especially when he had decided to become a member of the Tanglewood Boys. This step had pushed the two brothers miles apart. But despite everything that had happened, he could still remember the time when they had been young, had played together every day, had appeared as a duo everywhere.

No one had been able to step between them back then. Until his brother had started to deepen the contact to all the wrong people, had refused to listen to him.

More than once, Danny had wondered if he could have done anything to protect his brother, to prevent him from going further down this road. But Louie had been stubborn.

Maybe leaving the city had been what he had needed to wake up. Lindsay had suggested that earlier; maybe Louie had needed to be alone, had needed some time to think about himself and what was right, what was wrong.

Maybe he had woken up, had realised that not only others had to give him another chance but also that he had to start fresh himself. Completely this time. He had to leave his past, his mistakes and his old behaviour behind. And which place was better for that than Cornflower Creek?

"Danny?"

Interrupted by the voice that was still so familiar after this long time, Danny looked up. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed how Louie had walked through the doors across of him, had made his way over to his younger brother.

Now there he stood, smiling almost insecurely, and Danny had to admit he needed a moment to wonder if this was really the brother he knew or a whole different person.

There Louie stood, in fine, clean clothes, shaved, with a friendly smile. But not only the appearance had changed. The most different looked Louie's eyes. There was something in them that Danny couldn't interpret. He couldn't deny though that his brother finally looked like the adult he was supposed to be.

"Hey," Louie added then, his smile widening. "Here I am. I'm so glad you came to pick me up."

And without another word, he closed his arms around his brother in a tight embrace. Danny had to admit he was speechless, needing a moment to deal with his feelings caused by this meeting. They hadn't seen each other for years. Lindsay was convinced that Louie had realised he could be grateful for getting another chance, for having a brother who still loved him, despite all his mistakes. And as he felt how his brother embraced him, he couldn't help but wonder if she was indeed right with her theory.


	35. Plans And Chances

**A/N: Hello! :) Would you like a new chapter? Here's an update for you. I hope you'll like it. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Special thanks to mckenzie, RandomTVFan30, MesserFamilyFan100, Daisy1966 and afrozenheart412!**

* * *

**Chapter 35: Plans And Chances**

"Isn't that just the best thing to do after school?" Lynn asked, sighing. "I mean, sitting at a lake, with the sun shining, the first birds coming back, having a picnic here..." She chuckled. "Now that I'm listening to myself...this has to be horribly boring for you."

Jamie smiled at her. "Nah, it's not. Spending time with you is never boring, believe me."

Lynn laughed. "You're already a gentleman, Jamie." She winked at him.

"You think it's not true?" he asked back.

Lynn shrugged. "I'm just saying that you don't have to tell me you love something just because I love it. I doubt a boy of your age is much into hiking and sitting at a lake, having a picnic. Especially not when he's used to a city like New York."

Jamie raised his eyebrows at her. "First of all, I think you should know by now how much I love being out here. I know everyone's like 'New York is the most awesome city in the world', but over there, everything isn't always glory and great either."

He paused for a moment. It didn't happen open and Jamie was grateful for that, but still he sometimes remembered how he and Claire had become orphans. Lynn had understood that he didn't want to be questioned about that though, didn't want to tell long stories about how he had felt back then, how he felt about it now. He had shared the story with her once and she knew he didn't want to be asked about it again. Jamie didn't mind talking about his parents with her, but even though he treasured the memories, he still wanted to move on, didn't want to feel the pain anymore, wanted to enjoy what he had now thanks to Danny and Lindsay.

"New York is great," he continued then as he caught Lynn's patient look. "But there aren't just the great bars and tons of shops and the whole atmosphere. There's also the whole stress, the loud noises, the dirty air. I guess every place has its advantages and disadvantages. And to tell you the truth, I don't need all the action and fun over there. I'm happy with what I have here."

"Really?" Lynn asked, still not entirely convinced.

Jamie nodded. "Yeah. People change, you know? The truth is, I was glad when we left New York because I didn't want to be around asshole Alex anymore, I also was glad that I didn't have anything to do with my old classmates anymore. That doesn't change that I was nervous because I didn't know if I could get used to living in the wilderness. But when we arrived here...I mean, you get used to it. You start to see the good sides of it. I have a real family now. I have a best friend. I have my first girlfriend. I can go out of the house without having to fear someone robs me. Okay, the wild animals can scare you away as well." He smiled as she chuckled. "What I want to say is that I love it here. Especially now that we're together. So yeah, I love sitting at a lake, having a picnic with you."

A bright smile lit Lynn's face at his words. "That's sweet of you. But guess what? That doesn't mean we can't still do something cool."

"And what do you have in mind?" Jamie wanted to know.

Lynn's smile widened. "You and I got our driver's licence and I think it's about time we finally use it. My Dad agreed that I could use his car and we could go on a little trip to Fairbanks. How does that sound to you?"

Jamie stared back at her in surprise. "What, he would let you drive his car? To Fairbanks even?"

Lynn chuckled. "You're funny when you're surprised. Yes, he'd let us do that. I'm sixteen after all. You're even seventeen already. And apart from that, we're no crazies. We're responsible. He knows we won't race and out here, the highways are usually empty. You can go on for miles straight, and you barely meet any other cars either. Plus he believes you're trustworthy and as long as I'm together with you and as long as you are driving, too, he has no problems with it. We could also take our cells with us, so they can call us occasionally, or we can call them."

"You really thought of everything, huh?" Jamie asked amused. "I love the idea, I'll ask my parents later."

"Sounds good," Lynn answered, offering another smile. Jamie had to admit he was more than looking forward to such a trip.

* * *

"Mommy, when will Daddy come back with Uncle Louie?" Claire asked, trying her best to place the plates as accurately on the table as possible.

Lindsay smiled in amusement. "Claire, you asked that how often already?"

Claire shrugged. "A million times?"

"I think that's coming close to it," Lindsay answered. "Sweetie, they'll be here soon."

Claire nodded, sighing deeply. "But I so want to meet Uncle Louie now. Is he nice? As nice as Daddy? He's his brother, so he has to be nice."

Lindsay's smile softened. Claire was a curious girl; she didn't hesitate to speak out what she had in mind, or ask whatever question she had. "I'm sure Uncle Louie is nice," she said. "But don't jump at him and unload all your questions. He'll stay here for a while and you have enough time to get to know him. Daddy's old house isn't far away so he can come over whenever he wants to and we can go and visit him as well. He might not even come over right away because he surely wants to unpack first."

Claire groaned. "I hate being patient. It's so boring to wait." She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Well, you're already busy with helping me, right?" Lindsay asked. "And you also have to feed the duckies. I'm sure they're hungry."

"Oh, I almost forgot," Claire answered. "I'll do that after we set the table." For a few moments, the little girl focused on the plates before she looked up again. "Mommy, do you know already if the baby will be a boy or girl?"

Lindsay chuckled at the sudden change of topic. This was something else that never got boring with the young girl; she didn't focus on the same topic for long. "I don't know yet, we still have to wait a bit until the baby is bigger."

"Hm." Once again, Claire crossed her arms. "Can you decide if it'll be a boy or a girl?"

"No, the baby decides that all by itself," Lindsay answered with another smile. "What would you like, a baby sister or a baby brother?"

Claire shrugged. "Can I have both maybe?"

Lindsay laughed. "I think one sibling should be enough."

"Okay," Claire sighed. "Can you tell the baby to become a girl then? Because I have a brother already."

Lindsay smiled at her warmly. "I'll try my best, but I can't promise that the baby will listen."

Claire nodded. "Can I feed my duckies now?"

"Sure," Lindsay answered. Still in amusement, she watched as the little girl hurried into the living room. And once again, excitement filled her; soon she and Danny would have another addition to their family to take care of.

"I have to admit I was a little scared of this moment," Louie admitted as he and Danny left the airport.

"How come?" Danny wanted to know. He couldn't deny he was still feeling slightly overwhelmed. The two brothers hadn't seen each other for such a long time. The man he was facing now indeed seemed to have changed a lot. Louie appearance already was so different to what Danny remembered.

Louie shrugged. "I guess I was a bit afraid it'd turn out totally awkward." He hesitated. "Danny, I'm not an idiot. I know you're still not sure what to think of me and I don't blame you. I can't tell you how glad I am that you didn't just tell me to stay in New York and not dare to come over."

"I guess I can't forbid you to come to Cornflower Creek," Danny replied. "You lived here yourself after all."

"Oh yeah." Louie nodded. "Is it still the same? Back then, I found it incredibly boring, but now...I think I might learn to appreciate the quiet. And the landscape." He paused. "But I don't want to change the topic. Danny, I learnt my lessons. And I'm sorry because of all the shit I did. Because of the way I treated you."

Danny couldn't hold back the sigh that escaped him. He had expected this conversation. Danny couldn't deny he was surprised by the man in front of him, and even more surprised he was by his own feelings. For just a moment, he wondered if they were worth to be shared, but then he pushed those doubts aside. Louie was here for another chance.

"See," he started then. "Louie, you're my brother. That didn't change. I never hated you, okay? I was just incredibly disappointed in you. I just wanted you to wake up and see that what you were doing was wrong. It hurt me to see how you pushed me away more and more and how you rather turned to this gang. I didn't want to lose you, Louie. And then you ran away, without saying a word. It wasn't so much about you having no idea what was going on with me, alright? I'd have been glad if you had been there for me sometimes as my older brother, because I had my problems as well. You know that. But what bothered me the most was that we drifted apart so much and I had no idea how to reach you anymore." He hesitated. "I even felt guilty because I couldn't stop you from joining this damn gang and because I had no idea if you were fine during those years. I tried to stop thinking of you. I tried to ignore the fact you even existed because it pained me too much to think of you and to have no idea what was going on with you."

Louie glanced back at him with a serious expression. He needed a few moments before he nodded. "You do know that you shouldn't feel guilty, right?" he asked. "You couldn't have stopped me from joining the gang, or from leaving the city. Apart from that...you're the younger brother here. It was my job to protect you, not the other way." He sighed. "I know I disappointed you. I know I should've listened to you. I made mistakes. I made huge mistakes. I got that now. As selfish as this might sound, but I guess it was good that I left New York, because it helped me to wake up. I can see it clearly now, Danny. I know I'm the one who has to work on myself. I have to grow up and behave like an adult. And I want to do that."

Hesitating, he ran a hand through his hair. "Danny, I'm the one who should feel guilty and I'm doing that. I do know what you did for me in the past. You were the only one who never gave up on me, even when I had messed up everything already. I...wanted to come back because I want to show you that I'm a different man now. I want to be a good brother for you. You said you have a girlfriend, you have kids. I'm so proud of you and I want to meet them. I want to look for a house, for a job, no matter what job that'd be. Maybe even out here. Maybe...with you by my side, if that's okay to you. Don't get me wrong, I don't want you to help me. You helped me enough. I want to do this on my own. I want to find a house and get a job on my own and then I want to behave like every normal adult should. But it'd be easier if I was around my brother. If I could come and see you and your family sometimes. Or at least talk to you."

Once again, Louie was quiet, simply glancing back at his brother, waiting for any reaction. Despite all the years they hadn't seen each other, Danny could see in Louie's eyes that he was nervous. And that he had said the truth.

It wasn't the first time that Louie was promising to change, to become a different man. For the first though, his inner voice was telling Danny that his brother was serious. He wanted to use this second chance. Because he had woken up.

"I guess if you're willing to try every job, there'll be something for you," he said then. Turning around, he nodded towards his car. "But now we should drive back. You can come over and eat with us. That way you can meet Lindsay and the kids."

Louie didn't say anything in response. Instead, he only nodded. But his expression told Danny more than words could say. He knew Lindsay would agree with him; Louie deserved this second chance, as long as he was serious about it. And for the first time since the phone call, he felt true curiosity and hints of excitement rising inside him.


	36. Family Reunion

**A/N: Hello! :) New chapter for you! Have fun with it! Like always; thank you so much for reviewing! And of course for reading as well! I hope you'll enjoy this new update! Feedback, like always, is very appreciated! Special thanks to RandomTVFan30, MesserFamilyFan100, Daisy1966 and afrozenheart412!**

* * *

**Chapter 36: Family Reunion**

Lindsay couldn't deny that next to excitement, she was also feeling a light nervousness rising. She had tried her best to calm Danny down, to make him realise that there was nothing wrong with giving Louie another chance.

But what would happen the moment the two men would meet again after such a long time? Would they get along? Would there be tension between them? Old, unspoken problems?

Lindsay knew she could easily call Danny and ask him how the first meeting had been like. But she decided to wait and see and not to interrupt.

They would be back home soon, then she would learn more. She would have to be patient and wait until then.

A smile lit her face at this thought. Soon Danny would be home and they could exchange more than a few words about the baby. Lindsay couldn't deny she was overwhelmed. Not only would Louie come to see them, there were also the great news regarding their newest addition to their family.

A baby. Fortunately Claire and Jamie had reacted well to the news. Like expected, Jamie was just happy for them, not minding the thought of another sibling. He loved Claire, had always felt responsible for her; for obvious reasons. He wouldn't mind supporting them with the new baby either.

Claire had been her biggest worry. How would the young girl react to another little child? Would she be jealous? Would she feel neglected? Both thoughts made Lindsay feel uncomfortable. She didn't want Claire to feel alone, especially after the time they had spent with Alex.

Alex. Almost half a year ago, she had fled from the city that had once supposed to be her home. Because he had been cheating on her for years. Because he had broken her heart and had told her to leave.

Almost half a year later, she could still clearly remember how she had felt on that day she had found out about Carol, how she had quickly arranged everything to leave. Like Alex had told her. Of course she could have easily moved into another apartment in New York. Everything could have stayed the same way. She could have found a new job as a nurse in one of New York's numerous hospitals.

But she had needed the fresh start. There had been no commitment to this city anymore anyway; neither for her, nor for Jamie. And Claire? She had just loved the idea of moving to a place where she could find even more of the animals from her picture books.

So they had left city, had headed to Alaska, all across the country, having no idea what was awaiting them. Back then, Lindsay hadn't been sure whether to be angry or disappointed and sad. Her husband had cheated on her and had chosen his affair.

What was she supposed to feel? Should she hate him for the way he treated her? For how cold he had been during those years? Should she be disappointed that her marriage had turned out like that? Or should she be mad at herself for trying to give this marriage new chances over and over again?

It had been a mix of all that she had felt. Until Lindsay had met Danny again. She was convinced that fate had led her right back into his arms. That was the place where she was supposed to be. He had helped her to forget about Alex, to get over what he had done. He had shown to her children that more people than her cared for them. He had been the friend she had needed, had waited until she had been ready for something else.

And now she was pregnant. Sooner or later, they would get married. He had adopted her children. They had a beautiful house at Chestnut Lake. Back then, around half a year ago, she had made a decision. She had dared a fresh start and it had worked out so well.

"I'm home."

Jamie's voice interrupted her in her thoughts. Turning around, she found Jamie standing in the doorway of the kitchen, watching her with a curious expression. Obviously she hadn't heard how he had returned home.

"You haven't been thinking about Mr. Asshole again, right?" he asked.

Lindsay chuckled. She had given up on teaching him to use different words. After all, his choice of words described Alex very well.

"I've just been thinking about how glad I am that we came to Alaska," she said.

"Me, too." Jamie grinned. "Speaking of it, Lynn had a really cool idea of something we could do together. I mean, it's nice to go for walks or meet at home or at the diner or wherever else, but I think her idea would be really nice. Her parents already agreed to it."

"What's the idea?" she wanted to know, trying to hide her amusement. She had always hoped that Jamie would find himself a girl who would make him happy, would like him just the way he was. He had found this girl in Lynn. Lindsay had liked her right from the start.

"Um...well," Jamie started, showing obvious nervousness. "You know she and I have our driver's licences now. Her father allowed her to use his car and we were wondering if maybe we should go to Fairbanks together."

"All the way to Fairbanks?" Lindsay asked surprised.

Jamie nodded. "Yeah. Mom, I know what you might be thinking now, but you also know that we're both very good and careful drivers. And keep in mind, the highway to Fairbanks is usually empty. We might not even meet any other drivers and we can go on straight for miles, without a single corner or anything. We also won't race. You know us."

Once again, Lindsay had to suppress a chuckle to hide her amusement. She knew Jamie would go on for hours if she let him, trying to come up with all possible reasons why he and Lynn should go on this trip.

"And what about the animals?" she couldn't help but ask. "What about moose jumping out of the wood and right in front of your car?"

"That won't happen," Jamie replied quickly, his expression giving away though that he hadn't been prepared for this question. He sighed. "Mom, please. We'll be careful. A moose could come out of the woods even when we drive from here to the diner. We won't race. We'll drive careful and make sure to be prepared for stupid drivers and animals. You can trust in us."

Lindsay wondered if she should tease him for another few moments, but she couldn't hold back a chuckle any longer. "I know I can trust in you," she told him. "But I want you to be careful. I know you are no racers and I also know you don't behave like crazies. But still driving to Fairbanks isn't so easy. I want you to take your phones with you and call us occasionally, so we know you're fine."

"So you're not against it?" Jamie wanted to know.

Lindsay smiled. "I'll discuss this with Danny first. But I guess it should be fine. Maybe we can find someone who'll go with you, that'd be even better if you ask me. I know you want to be all on your own with Lynn, but you still have to think of your safety, Jamie. If you take an adult with you, the person doesn't have to be around you all the time. They can do something on their own while you're with Lynn. How does that sound?"

"I guess it's better than not going to Fairbanks at all," Jamie replied. "I'll see if we can find someone who'll join us."

Lindsay nodded. Of course she trusted in Jamie, but she couldn't deny the thought of him and Lynn driving to Fairbanks alone made her feel uncomfortable. She wasn't sure what Danny was thinking of the idea. But they would come up with a compromise.

* * *

They hadn't talked much during the drive from Fairbanks to Cornflower Creek. But Danny was glad that he and Louie had had a conversation about what they were expecting from each other already.

There was no awkwardness, no uncomfortable tension. Of course there was still a lot unspoken between them. Danny would need his time to get over Louie's behaviour. He would need his time to trust in his brother again.

Would he really change? For the first time, Danny was convinced that Louie really had the goal to become a different man. He had understood; Danny believed that as well. How much he would succeed with his plans though was a different story.

But that didn't matter to Danny. Louie was willing to change, to behave like a grown up man. Of course it wouldn't be easy for him to settle down, to look for a new home, for a new job, in an area like that. Danny had no doubt that Louie was planning on staying, because of obvious reasons. Even though he wouldn't state it, he hoped for support from his brother.

And, even though he wouldn't admit it, Danny was willing to give this support, as long as Louie didn't give up on his plans again.

As they neared the house, he could feel his heart beating faster. A few more minutes and Louie would meet Danny's new little family for the first time. But even more excited he was because of talking to Lindsay again. They had talked on the phone earlier, but it wasn't the same as talking in person.

She was pregnant. They were expecting a baby. The thought of that excited him like nothing else. A baby. A growing family. Exactly what he had always secretly been longing for.

"You really think it's fine if I come in to eat with you?" Louie asked as they left the car. "I mean, I guess you and your girlfriend have better things to talk about."

"You're trying to back off already?" Danny couldn't help but tease.

Louie chuckled. "No worries, Dan, I won't do that. Ever again." He took a deep breath. "Fine, present me to your family."

Danny couldn't hold back a smile as he led himself and Louie into the house. It was the first time he saw his brother nervous like that; another hint that showed to him that his brother was willing to change.

He wasn't surprised to find the entire family in the living room, looking up the moment the two men walked in.

"Daddy is back!" Claire exclaimed, jumping up from the couch. Showing no shyness at all, she rushed over to the two men. "And you're my Uncle Louie?" she added curiously.

Louie smiled. "Yeah, that's me. And I think you have to be Claire, right?"

Claire looked up at him in surprise. "How do you know that?"

Louie laughed. "Your Daddy told me a little something already." He shook Claire's tiny hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Claire."

Claire nodded happily. "It's very nice to meet you, too." She turned around. "That's my brother Jamie by the way. And that's my Mommy. And soon we'll have another sibling, but the baby didn't decide yet if it wants to be a boy or a girl."

"Is that so?" Danny asked with an amused look at Lindsay.

"Yep, it didn't decide yet," she answered, winking back at him. Then she turned her attention to Louie. "I'm Lindsay. I'm happy to meet you finally. I hope you had a good flight."

"Oh, it was alright," Louie replied. "I'm not so much a fan of flying."

"Something you have in common with all of us then," Jamie said, approaching as well. He shook Louie's hand. "My sister introduced me already."

Louie nodded. But before he got a chance to reply, Claire spoke up again. "Mommy, can we show Uncle Louie around the house already?" she asked.

"Sure," Lindsay answered. "But hurry up, pasta is almost ready."

Smiling even more brightly, Claire grabbed Louie's hand firmly and pulled him with her. Danny watched the scene in silence, trying to figure out all the different feelings it was causing deep within him.

"Looks like he's welcome here already," Lindsay said then, interrupting him in his thoughts as she wrapped her arms around him. "And what's his little brother thinking about his arrival?"

"I guess you were right," Danny answered, glancing down at her. "He means it. I'm just wondering if he can make his plans work out."

"Well, with the support of you, I'm sure he will," Lindsay replied.

"I hope so," Danny said. His arms tightened around her. "But we should use the time until we'll eat. Because I didn't forget about what you told me on the phone."

Lindsay chuckled. "I knew it'd make you happy. I even got the first ultrasound pictures. But the baby is still so small, so don't get your hopes up too much. You can't expect a detail picture of a four weeks old embryo."

"I'll love it no matter how small it is," Danny answered, a broad smile spreading across his face. "Imagine, in around nine months, we'll have a baby. Can you believe that?"

"Well, the morning sickness makes me believe it," Lindsay teased with a smirk. Then she sighed comfortably. "Did I ever tell you how happy I am? How much I love you?"

"Feel free to tell me again," Danny said.

Lindsay chuckled. "I love you, Danny."

"I love you, too, Lindsay," Danny replied, pulling her closer. "You and the kids and everything else we have."

Instead of replying, Lindsay wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling Danny into a deep kiss. His nervousness had disappeared completely. Their family was constantly expanding, and he wouldn't hesitate a second to admit that he couldn't think of anything more beautiful than that.


End file.
